A Late Story
by Ohnokai92
Summary: Love In The Palace. [Last Chapter] Kisah perjalanan raja dan ratu negeri Joseon menyatukan cinta yang sempat tertunda. Meanie. Mingyu. Wonwoo. Genderswitch. Saeguk. Review
1. Chapter 1

**A Late Story**

 **LOVE IN THE PALACE**

.

.

.

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

.

.

.

Genderswicth

Joseon Era

.

.

.

Sepuluh gadis yang baru menyelesaikan menstruasi pertama dan masih perawan akan menghilang di malam purnama pada bulan ketujuh setiap tahunnya untuk dijadikan tumbal kerajaan demi meminta kejayaan kepada leluhur.

Mitos itu berhembus dan sudah berjalan berabad-abad. Menjadi ketakutan tersendiri disetiap keluarga yang memiliki seorang putri yang baru beranjak dewasa di rumahnya.

 **Choi Wonwoo** adalah gadis berusia duabelas tahun yang lahir dari klan bangsawan Choi. Sebuah klan besar yang memiliki pengaruh di pemerintahan kerajaan _Joseon_.

" _Eonni_ , jangan keluar. Ibu menyuruhmu untuk tetap tinggal di kamar sampai besok pagi." Wonwoo bergeming ketika adik perempuan satu-satunya berteriak kepadanya.

"Diamlah Choi Jungkook. Aku hanya akan kerumah Jihoon sebentar dan kembali tidak lama." Wonwoo selesai menalikan _hanbok_ biru suteranya kemudian beranjak keluar dari kamar.

" _Eonni_ , Kookie takut. Jangan pergi. Nanti kalau _eonni_ diculik hantu leluhur bagaimana?" sang adik sudah hampir menangis kalau saja sang kakak tidak menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Aku akan kembali sebelum bulan tegak di kepala. Jadi jangan bilang-bilang ibu. Dan pergilah tidur duluan." Wonwoo adalah gadis yang cerdas karena latar belakangnya yang seorang bangsawan.

Ayahnya adalah adik dari Perdana Menteri kerajaan yang sangat dipercaya oleh Ratu Yoon.

.

Wonwoo tahu betul tentang mitos tumbal kerajaan tersebut. Dan ia sadar ia adalah sasaran empuk karena ia baru saja mendapat menstruasi pertamanya semingu lalu. Tapi rasa penasaran dan janjinya dengan Jihoon, teman bermainnya membuat ia mengabaikan mitos kolot itu.

"Jihoon- _ie_ , ayo. Sebelum aku ketahuan ibuku." Wonwoo berteriak kecil di ujung pagar rumah Jihoon. Jihoon sudah menunggunya dibalik pintu pagar. Malam ini mereka berencana ke bukit belakang kuil untuk melihat bulan purnama dari sana.

Sebenarnya berempat bersama Soonyoung dan Seokmin, dua orang teman lelaki mereka.

Soonyoung dan Seokmin sudah menunggu di kuil saat Wonwoo dan Jihoon tiba. Membawa empat buah lentera api yang dapat menerangi perjalanan mereka kebukit.

Sebenarnya bukit itu akan ramai jika malam biasa. Akan ada beberapa orang yang akan berjalan melewati bukit karena itu adalah rute utama dari istana ke pusat kota. Ada banyak pengawal kerajaan yang lalu lalang di sekitaran bukit untuk menjaga kuil yang memang biasa digunakan anggota kerajaan berdoa.

Malam ini sepi, mereka tau bahwa kebanyakan pengawal kerajaan disewa pejabat untuk mengawasi putri-putri perawan mereka. Seperti yang ayah Wonwoo juga lakukan di depan kamarnya dan Jungkook tadi. Namun Wonwoo cukup lihai untuk bisa menyelinap keluar.

.

Wonwoo berjalan agak sedikit dibelakang mengikuti ketiga temannya didepan. Tangannya menggenggam lentera dengan erat sembari memperhatikan sekeliling yang hanya ada pepohonan tinggi.

Wonwoo terhenti ketika telinganya menangkap sebuah suara rusuh di balik pepohonan di arah barat. Dia terdiam sejenak memastikan pendengarannya tidak salah. Tidak terdengar apapun.

Namun ketika hendak melangkah lagi suara itu terdengar kembali. Wonwoo diam lagi. Tidak ada perasaan takut sedikitpun didalam diri gadis duabelas tahun itu.

"Mungkin hanya kelinci. _Hey_ , teman-teman tung- _hmmp_ " Wonwoo terjatuh ketika seseorang membungkam mulut dan hidungnya dengan sehelai kain beraroma menyengat hingga Wonwoo tak sadarkan diri.

Seseorang menyeretnya ke sebuah tempat yang di penuhi sembilan gadis yang juga tak sadarkan diri.

.

Wonwoo bangun dengan wajah yang kusut. Telinganya berdenging ketika yang terdengar adalah suara tangisan gadis-gadis sebayanya.

"Aku dimana?" Wonwoo menoleh kearah jendela besar di sudut atas ruangan pengap itu. Ia dan gadis-gadis itu duduk beralaskan jerami lembab. Ruangan itu hanya disinari cahaya matahari yang datang dari jendela besar satu-satunya itu. Ah, itu bukan jendela. Melainkan sebuah rongga berpagar yang ada di bagian atas pintu ruangan itu.

"Kita akan dijadikan tumbal kerajaan. Seharusnya aku menuruti ayahku saat dia menyuruhku tidur dengan bangsawan kaya. Dari pada aku harus mati demi mitos konyol ini." Wonwoo mengernyit memandang seorang gadis dengan baju yang lusuh dan penuh debu.

Ya. Beberapa keluarga yang tidak ingin kehilangan putrinya lebih memilih menjual putri mereka untuk diperawani agar tidak di ambil roh leluhur. Kalau sudah tidak perawan maka leluhur tidak mau.

Wonwoo bergidik ngeri. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau orang tuanya menjualnya kepada salah satu pejabat kerajaan hanya karena takut ia akan di jadikan tumbal leluhur.

Tapi jika mengingat dimana dia sekarang seharusnya ia lebih memilih pilihan dijual tersebut.

Wonwoo berdiri. Mengintip dibalik jendela pintu tersebut. Diluar ada beberapa penjaga dengan senjata tombak dan tameng.

Wonwoo mengernyit. Ini bukan pengawal ataupun prajurit kerajaan. Dalam bayangan Wonwoo, seharusnya pengawal kerajaanlah yang ada andil dalam penculikan ini mengingat ini untuk tumbal kejayaan kerajaan.

Wonwoo menajamkan pendengaran ketika seorang pria berbadan besar masuk dan memberi perintah pada prajurit yang berjaga sedari tadi.

Wonwoo membelalak kaget ketika percakapan berbahasa asing itu terdengar telinganya. Mereka diculik. Bukan untuk tumbal roh leluhur melainkan akan dijual sebagai budak dan gadis malam di _China_.

Jangan tanya bagaimana Wonwoo bisa paham percakapan asing itu karena diam-diam ia mempelajari semua buku yang dimiliki ayahnya tentang bahasa kerajaan tetangga, _China_. Sebenarnya seorang anak perempuan bahkan dari klan bangsawan sekalipun dilarang untuk mengikuti pelajaran formal kecuali ia anggota kerajaan.

"Siapa namamu? Kau ingin keluar dari sini kan?" Wonwoo berbisik pada teman yang tadi menangis meraung-raung. Si gadis yang tubuhnya lebih besar dari Wonwoo menoleh.

"Jeon Seo. Margaku Jeon. Bagaimana caranya keluar?" Wonwoo mendesis mengisyaratkan Seo untuk diam.

"Aku hanya bisa membawamu keluar itupun jika kau bisa membantu. Aku tidak bisa jamin untuk yang lainnya." Wonwoo menatap sekeliling, gadis-gadis lain masih sibuk dengan isak tangisnya memanggil nama kedua orang tuanya.

"Yang penting aku bisa keluar. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Seo menatap Wonwoo memohon. Ia hanya ingin keluar apapun caranya.

Kemudian Wonwoo membisikkan ide pembebasannya kepada Seo. Seo mengangguk patuh.

.

"Penjaga! Salah satu gadis sekarat. Dia terkena cacar dan ini bisa menular ke gadis lain." Wonwoo kecil menjerit. Pura-pura menjauh dari tubuh Seo yang menggigil dan berbintik-bintik merah di wajah dan tangan. Wonwoo menggenggam erat sebuah perona pipi yang tadinya akan ia berikan pada Jihoon sebagai hadiah.

Semua gadis yang ada diruangan itu beringsut kepojok ruangan demi tidak mendekat pada Seo.

Seantero negeri tau apa itu penyakit cacar. Sebuah penyakit menular dan mematikan.

Seorang penjaga membuka pintu. Mencoba mendekat kearah Seo yang gemetaran. Bergelung seperti kucing yang kedinginan.

"Jangan disentuh. Itu juga bisa menularimu." Wonwoo berteriak ketika tangan sang prajurit ingin menyentuh Seo.

"Yang lainnya keluar! Jangan sampai menyentuh gadis ini. Kalian itu gadis suci yang akan jadi tumbal kerajaan. Jadi jangan sampai kalian jatuh sakit."

Wonwoo berdecih mendengar pernyataan si prajurit. Gadis suci? Tumbal kerajaan?

"A-aku sudah tersentuh olehnya.. Bagaimana ini, Tuan? Aku tidak ingin mati." Wonwoo merengek. Merangkak mendekati si prajurit namun kemudian sebuah tendangan membuat Wonwoo meringis.

"Pergi kehutan sana. Mati saja kalian di hutan." Wonwoo menahan sakit di tulang keringnya ketika salah satu prajurit menendang kakinya dengan kuat.

"Aku tidak mau mati, Tuan. Bawa aku bersama kalian." Wonwoo masih merengek.

"Pergi atau kubunuh kalian sekarang juga." Wonwoo gemetar. Tidak. Berhenti merengek. Wonwoo harus segera pergi.

Ia memapah tubuh gemetar Seo susah payah untuk kemudian dibawa keluar dari tempat penyekapan tersebut.

"Pergi kalian kehutan. Mati disana supaya bangkai kalian dimakan serigala." Wonwoo dan Seo tersungkur saat sebuah ujung tumpul kayu mendorong tubuh lemah Jeon Seo.

Jeon Seo dan Wonwoo meringis kemudian berusaha bangun dan berjalan tertatih menuju hutan.

Wonwoo dan Jeon Seo menghela nafas lega ketika ia sampai ditengah hutan. Tidak ada prajurit yang mengejarnya. Mereka bebas.

Jeon Seo memeluk Wonwoo dengan erat. Ide Wonwoo yang menyuruhnya pura-pura sakit cacar membawa mereka bebas.

Wonwoo bercerita bahwa sebenarnya mereka bukan akan dijadikan tumbal melainkan akan dijadikan budak dan pelacur.

Jeon Seo memeluk Wonwoo kembali seraya berterima kasih.

Kemudian mereka berjalan menyusuri hutan yang cukup lebat itu.

"Won, aku lelah sekali. Sepertinya kita tersesat." Seo memucat. Ketakutan dan kelelahan berjalan seharian membuat Jeon Seo terduduk di rerumputan tinggi.

Matahari sudah bergerak kearah barat. Itu tandanya mereka sudah berjalan hampir setengah hari. Wonwoo duduk disamping Jeon Seo.

"Kita istirahat lagi ya. Tapi tidak bisa lama karena hari akan segera petang." Wonwoo memijat kakinya yang terasa seperti membawa ribuan kilo beban. Luka memar tertoreh di bagian tulang keringnya.

Wonwoo terdiam. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang sudah keras kepala tidak mendengarkan perintah sang ibu.

Jika saja ia tinggal di dalam kamar bersama sang adik, tidak akan ia berakhir seperti ini ditengah hutan.

.

Hari sudah hampir gelap ketika Wonwoo dan Jeon Seo berjalan di jalanan yang mulai menanjak dan berbatu. Mereka saling berpegangan dan membantu.

"Hati-hati Seo. Pijakan kakimu di ranting itu." Wonwoo sudah ada dibagian atas ketika ia melihat Seo sudah lemah memanjat.

"Tidak bisa, Won. Tanganku gemetaran." Jeon Seo menoleh kearah samping. Sebuah jurang menantinya jika ia tidak segera naik ke bagian atas.

"Bertahanlah, Seo. Raih tanganku. Aku akan membantumu. Kita sudah dekat dengan kota. Ini sudah di lembah perbatasan." Wonwoo menyemangati teman seperjuangannya. Mereka harus segera keluar dari tempat ini. Dan kembali ke keluarga masing-masing.

Jeon Seo melepas satu tangannya dari pegangan untuk meraih tangan Wonwoo. Wonwoo memegangnya dengan erat meski hanya satu tangan. Tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk berpegangan di akar pohon besar. Mengerahkan tenaganya untuk membantu Jeon Seo naik.

"SEO! Bertahanlah. Tetap berpegangan. Aku akan menarikmu." Seo terpeleset ketika akan memijak satu ranting. Membuatnya bergelantungan dengan satu tangan berpegangan kearah Wonwoo.

"Aku tidak kuat lagi, Wonwoo. Lepaskan saja aku. Biar aku jatuh kejurang." Wonwoo menangis ketika melihat wajah temannya meringis kesakitan.

Wonwoo bertahan sekuat tenaga menopang tubuh Jeon Seo agar tidak jatuh.

"Jangan dilepas, Seo. Aku akan menarikmu. Bertahanlah. Kumohon." Wonwoo menarik nafas dalam kemudian menarik sekuat tenaga tubuh Jeon Seo.

"Terima kasih sudah membebaskanku. Aku bisa mati dengan tenang disini. Kalau kau berhasil keluar, tolong datang kerumah keluargaku, katakan bahwa aku sudah pergi dengan tenang." Jeon Seo tersenyum dan dengan perlahan mengendurkan pegangannya pada Wonwoo. Sungguh ia masih ingin bertahan. Tapi ia sudah terlalu lelah.

Jeon Seo hanya gadis tigabelas tahun yang senang bernyanyi. Sangat periang dan banyak bicara.

Wonwoo meraung menatap tubuh temannya itu bergulingan di tebing jurang.

Ia sendirian. Airmatanya deras membasahi wajah pucatnya. Tangannya perih karena terlalu erat menggenggam akar pohon. Tapi yang lebih perih adalah hatinya.

Ia membawa Jeon Seo pada maut.

.

.

.

Wonwoo berhasil keluar dari hutan keesokan paginya. Ia berjalan tertatih dengan pakaian yang sangat berantakan. Baju suteranya robek dibeberapa bagian. Debu dan kotoran menempeli tubuhnya. Wajah dan rambutnya acak tak karuan.

Tubuhnya terdapat beberapa goresan luka yang darahnya mengering.

"Kasian sekali adik Perdana Menteri Choi. Kedua putrinya menghilang dan istrinya bunuh diri. Sehingga dia menjadi gila." Wonwoo mendekat kearah kerumunan ditengah pasar. Membaca papan pengumuman yang menyebutkan nama ayahnya. Diturunkan jabatannya karena gila ditinggal dua putri dan istrinya.

Wonwoo ingin menjerit. Kalau saja ia tidak keras kepala dan keluar dari rumah waktu itu, ia tidak akan mendapati ayahnya gila dan ibunya yang mati bunuh diri. Lalu Jungkook? Kemana adiknya itu?

.

"Maafkan aku, Tuan. Aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu." Wonwoo terkejut ketika mendapati tangannya sudah menodai pakaian mewah seorang pria tinggi menawan.

Sepertinya dia salah satu putra bangsawan setempat.

" _Hey_ , Nona. Kau terluka. Paman tolong bantu nona muda ini." Pria itu menahan tubuh Wonwoo ketika ia hampir tersungkur dihadapannya.

"Tapi, Yang mu- maksudku Tuan. Dia terlihat seperti budak." Seorang pria yang sedari tadi berjalan dibelakang si pria muda berkata sedikit ragu.

"Dia hanya seorang gadis yang terluka, Paman. Bantu dia. Ini perintah." Wonwoo tidak sadarkan diri ketika telinganya mendengar seseorang berteriak menyebut nama Yang Mulia. Mungkin hanya perasaan Wonwoo saja.

.

"Kau sudah bangun, nona?" Wonwoo terkejut kemudian bergegas duduk dari tidurnya. Kepalanya masih agak pusing.

Matanya menatap sekeliling kemudian ia tambah terkejut mendapati ia berada di ruangan serba mewah. Dengan pakaian yang sudah bersih. Wonwoo menyilangkan kedua tangan di dadanya.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku?" Wonwoo hampir histeris kalau saja suaranya tidak tertahan di tenggorokan. Suaranya hampir habis karena terus berteriak dan menangis.

"Tenang, Nona. Aku tidak menyentuhmu sama sekali. Yang mengganti bajumu pelayan wanitaku. Kau tadi pingsan didepanku jadi aku menolongmu." Wonwoo tertegun. Pria muda tampan ini tidak berbohong. Wonwoo bisa melihat ketulusan seseorang dari tatapan matanya. Dan pria ini tulus.

"Terima kasih. Dan maafkan aku."

"Siapa namamu? Dan kenapa kau bisa sampai terluka begitu?" Pria itu duduk beberapa meter di depan Wonwoo. Mereka saling bertatapan.

Mata Wonwoo mendarat di sebuah buku yang sedang dipegang si pria muda.

Tidak. Wonwoo tidak bisa kembali sebagai bagian keluarga Choi lagi. Jika semua orang tau bahwa Wonwoo adalah putri dari pejabat yang sekarang gila, ia bisa di usir bahkan dijadikan budak di daerah terpencil. Wonwoo tidak mau itu.

"Namaku Jeon Wonwoo. Umurku duabelas tahun. Aku tinggal bersama seorang paman. Dan pamanku seorang penjual buku. Tapi ia telah difitnah meniru tulisan tangan orang lain demi keuntungan penjualan buku. Dan aku dikejar untuk di jadikan penjamin perkara." Wonwoo harus berbohong. Ia harus bertahan hidup. Ia bertekad untuk bisa menemui ayahnya lagi.

Ia juga harus memberi tahu semua orang tentang mitos palsu yang mengorbankan gadis-gadis belia itu.

Ia juga harus tau kemana adiknya pergi. Dan juga amanat Jeon Seo untuk menemui orang tuanya.

Wonwoo meminjam marga Jeon Seo untuk bertahan hidup.

"Tuan, bantu aku bertahan hidup. Aku harus membebaskan pamanku dari tuduhan fitnah keji itu, Tuan. Bantu aku." Wonwoo menangis. Memohon pada si pemuda yang sekiranya punya kekuasaan untuk bisa membantunya.

"Sebenarnya aku punya satu cara supaya kau bisa bertahan hidup dan lepas dari kejaran orang jahat." Wonwoo menatap penuh harap.

"Beritahu aku, Tuan. Aku rela menjadi pelayanmu asal kau biarkan aku hidup dan bisa membebaskan pamanku, Tuan..." Wonwoo pernah mendengar sebuah cerita tentang penulis penerjemah yang dituduh memalsukan tulisan untuk keuntungan pribadi. Wonwoo hanya menggunakan kasus itu untuk membuat pria muda ini yakin.

"Namaku Kim Mingyu. Dan kita seumuran. Minggu depan ada seleksi masuk untuk jadi dayang istana junior. Tapi kau harus berpengetahuan luas dan memahami pendidikan etika dasar. Apa kau bisa, Nona Jeon?" Wonwoo mengangguk cepat. Ini kesempatan yang sangat bagus.

"Akan aku lakukan Mingyu. Aku bisa belajar dalam satu minggu. Terima kasih." Wonwoo mendekati Mingyu. Menggenggam tangannya erat dengan tatapan sendu dan senyum berbinar.

Dimana lagi bisa menemukan seorang pria tampan berhati mulia seperti ini. Dia tidak akan melupakan kebaikan Kim Mingyu.

Wonwoo akan memasuki istana segera. Dan mencari informasi tentang keluarganya dari sana. Istana adalah tempat bersembunyi paling aman juga sekaligus paling berbahaya.

.

.

.

 **A Late Story**

.

.

.

 _Ada yang nonton drama Dong Yi? Noona terinspirasi dari situ. Cuma terinspirasi karena jika kalian sudah baca ini akan berbeda dari drama itu._

 _Dan Ya. Saya bawa Genderswitch lagi. Belom dapat feel untuk ngetik yang yaoi meskipun konsepnya sudah ada._

 _Saeguk ini ga bakal panjang kok. Hanya beberapa Chap. Dan meskipun ini ber-setting jaman kerajaan, noona tetap dengan gaya penulisan yang santai. Tidak mau readers jadi bingung karena bahasanya yang terlalu berat._

 _Terima kasih sudah membaca. Salam sayang~_

Kim Noona

Sat, 12 Nov 2016


	2. Chapter 2

**A Late Story**

 **LOVE IN THE PALACE**

.

.

.

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

.

.

.

Genderswitch

Joseon Era

.

Semi Erotic Scene

.

.

Choi Wonwoo sudah menjadi dayang istana selama lima tahun. Gadis kecil itu tumbuh menjadi seorang wanita yang cantik dan cerdas. Dan berhasil membiasakan diri hidup sebagai Jeon Wonwoo.

Ia baru saja di pindahkan ke istana utama setelah sebelumnya ia mengabdi di di istana tenggara.

Istana utama menjadi pusat pemerintahan seluruh negeri. Raja, dan seluruh anggota keluarga menempati istana utama untuk segala kegiatan pemerintahan. Disini kemungkinan Wonwoo untuk mendapatkan informasi akan semakin banyak.

Wonwoo baru selesai memilah bahan makanan untuk di masak esok hari ketika malam sudah menjelang. Ia bergegas menuju asrama dayang untuk berganti pakaian karena esok adalah jadwal libur untuk Wonwoo. Jadi ia diperbolehkan kembali ke kediaman pribadinya di luar istana.

.

"Serahkan uangmu, Tuan. Kau kelihatan begitu kaya dengan pakaianmu ini. Pasti uangmu banyak." Wonwoo bersembunyi di balik dinding sebuah rumah. Melirik kesebuah gang kecil yang menampilkan sebuah tindakan kriminal.

Seseorang sedang di rampok di sebuah gang kecil. Dan bodohnya lelaki yang dirampok itu tampak diam.

"Sialan kau! Aku bilang cepat berikan uangmu. Kenapa diam saja?" Si perampok berbadan besar itu mencoba mencekik leher si lelaki yang ia rampok.

Lelaki yang dirampok itu harusnya berontak atau setidaknya melayangkan satu tendangan ke perampok itu.

Apa dia bodoh?

 _Syuuutt_.

Sebuah anak panah melesat menyentuh ujung hidung si lelaki perampok saat tindakannya semakin keji saja.

"Aku bisa saja memanahmu tepat di jantung jika kau tidak segera melepaskan lelaki itu dan pergi dari sini." Si perampok beringsut kemudian berlari cepat sambil memegangi hidungnya yang berdarah.

Wonwoo mendekat kepada korban perampokan itu.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Tuan?" Wonwoo menatap si pria tinggi itu dengan seksama. Pria itu juga melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi pandangan pria itu terhalang kain yang menutupi sebagian wajah Wonwoo.

Si pria mengangguk. Kemungkinan masih kaget karena kejadian barusan.

"Kim Mingyu?" Wonwoo menatap lelaki itu lagi. Benar. Meski sudah lima tahun tak bertemu, ia masih hapal sorot mata dan gigi taring itu jika tersenyum.

"Kau mengenalku?" Lelaki itu bertambah kaget.

"Aku Jeon Wonwoo. Gadis yang kau selamatkan dulu." Wonwoo membuka penutup mulutnya kemudian tersenyum.

"Ya tuhan, aku mencarimu kemana-mana." Wonwoo melotot. Seorang pria baru saja memeluknya seperti seekor koala yang rindu pada induknya.

"Mi-Mingyu…" Wonwoo bernafas lega setelah Mingyu melepaskan pelukannya. Mereka saling tatap dengan gugup. Jantung Wonwoo berdegup dengan cepat.

"Kau yang memanah tadi?" Mingyu beralih kearah genggaman tangan Wonwoo yang memegang sebuah busur. Dan sekantung penuh anak panah dipunggungnya.

Tidak ada yang bisa menyangka Wonwoo adalah seorang gadis melihat pakaiannya saat ini. Ia berpakaian seperti lelaki dan bersuara seperti lelaki tadi. Menggunakan penutup wajah dan berkeliaran di tengah malam dengan panah ditangan.

Wonwoo gadis yang menarik.

"Banyak yang ingin aku obrolkan Wonwoo. Kau ada waktu?" Dibilang ada waktu juga sepertinya tidak sepenuhnya senggang. Tadinya Wonwoo berniat pergi ke hutan perbatasan untuk memata-matai kelompok penculik yang mengatasnamakan roh leluhur itu.

Sudah masuk bulan ketujuh. Hanya beberapa hari lagi menuju bulan purnama. Itu sebabnya Wonwoo berniat memata-matai kelompok penjual manusia itu.

Wonwoo berakhir di sebuah kamar penginapan cukup besar untuk menghabiskan malam bersama. Wonwoo bertanya bagaimana Mingyu bisa terjebak dengan perampok tadi.

Mingyu menjawab karena pengawalnya pergi mengambil kuda sebentar hingga ia didatangi seorang perampok.

"Kau pintar memanah, Wonwoo. Dimana kau mempelajarinya?" Wonwoo tercekat. Dia seorang dayang istana sekarang. Asal usulnya bisa saja terkuak jika saja ia salah bicara.

Wonwoo meletakkan arak beras di gelas kedua yang akan ia teguk. Ia tidak bisa mabuk malam ini. Walaupun toleransi alkoholnya cukup kuat. Tapi Wonwoo tidak bisa menjamin ia tidak kelepasan saat mabuk.

"Pamanku dulu mengajariku untuk berburu kijang di hutan. Kapan-kapan aku akan membuatkanmu sabuk pinggang dari hasil buruanku." Wonwoo tersenyum. Dan itu membuat jantung Mingyu tak karuan.

"Aku benci pelajaran memanah. Tapi melihatmu pandai memanah aku jadi iri." Mingyu meneguk araknya dalam sekali gerakan.

"Pelajaran memanah?"

"Ah.. Ayahku salah satu pejabat perang istana. Jadi dia memberikan pelajaran memanah khusus untukku. Aku sungguh benci hal-hal berbau kekerasan." Mingyu menarik nafas dalam.

"Aku menyukaimu Mingyu. Meskipun kau anak dari pejabat istana tapi kau tidak bergaya sok kaya seperti petinggi istana kebanyakan." Wonwoo lagi-lagi tersenyum.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Wonwoo."

.

Wonwoo mungkin kehilangan akal ketika ia berakhir dalam sebuah pagutan dengan Mingyu.

Ciuman yang berawal dari saling tatap mendalam.

Hujan turun begitu deras sehingga Wonwoo dan Mingyu terjebak di penginapan. Paman pengawal Mingyu menunggu diluar dengan beberapa orang lainnya.

Wonwoo tau ini salah. Ia gadis yang belum menikah. Terlebih lagi ia adalah Dayang Istana yang artinya ia adalah wanitanya Raja. Bagaimana bisa ia mendesah ketika Mingyu menjamah seluruh tubuhnya?

Wonwoo meremas kuat _hanbok_ sutera yang Mingyu kenakan ketika jemari Mingyu menarik gumpalan rambut Wonwoo agar jatuh secara alami. Masih bergelut dalam ciuman yang manis dan sangat dalam.

" _Eungh_.. Mingyu.." Wonwoo mendesah saat Mingyu membawanya berbaring di alas tidur lembut. Menarik tali terakhir dari pakaian dalam yang Wonwoo kenakan.

Mingyu menatap wanitanya dengan tatapan memuja. Gadis manis itu begitu sempurna ketika payudaranya menyembul kokoh di dada mulus Wonwoo.

Mingyu menunduk untuk mengecup puncak kemerahan sebelah kanan. Dan jemari yang bergerilya di puncak sebelah kiri.

Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan hasrat yang menyeruak.

"Mendesahlah, sayang." Mingyu menegakan tubuhnya untuk melepas seluruh pakaian yang ia kenakan. Kemudian melepas penutup bagian intim milik Wonwoo. Yang terakhir. Kemudian keduanya sama-sama bertelanjang.

"Sungguh aku hanya mengikuti naluriku. Marahlah jika aku menyakitimu. Ini yang pertama untukku, Wonwoo." Mata mereka saling bertatap. Wonwoo mengangguk sembari tersenyum saat sebuah benda tumpul mendorong permukaan kelaminnya.

Kewanitaannya geli, perih dan nikmat ketika perlahan kejantanan Mingyu masuk mendorong setiap rongga surganya.

"Masuki aku, _gyu_. Aku milikmu. _Akhh_ -" Wonwoo gemetar, menggenggam erat lengan Mingyu dan memejamkan matanya saat Mingyu mendorongnya dengan keras. Tepat di titik manisnya.

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu, Jeon Wonwoo." Mingyu mendorong kejantanannya perlahan. Lembut namun memabukkan.

"Nikmati aku, _gyu_. Aku juga mencintaimu… _ssshh_.. _Ouhh_.." mereka bertatapan disetiap gerakan yang tercipta. Mereka bersetubuh beralaskan cinta dan berpayungkan kepercayaan.

"Kau begitu nikmat, sayang. Aku harus memilikimu." Kejantanan Mingyu membesar sehingga gerakannya menjadi cepat dan tidak beraturan.

"Aku sedang dalam masa subur." Mingyu mengangguk kemudian bergerak lebih cepat. Wonwoo berkedut dan bergetar nikmat tepat ketika Mingyu menarik kejantanannya keluar kemudian mengeluarkan cairan cintanya di perut Wonwoo.

Mereka menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya kemudian saling berpelukan ketika tubuh Mingyu bergulir kesamping.

"Ini pengalaman pertama kita. Aku amatir. Tapi kau begitu nikmat, sayang." Mingyu mengecup kening wanitanya dengan sayang.

"Itu sangat sakit, _gyu_. Aku kehilangan keperawananku. Tapi aku bahagia." Wonwoo tersenyum.

"Aku ingin memilikimu. Jadi bisakah kau menuruti permintaanku?"

Wonwoo menunduk. Ia bimbang. Sungguh ia sangat mencintai pria yang baru saja menidurinya. Tapi kata 'memiliki' yang Mingyu ucap sama terdengar seperti pernikahan.

Wonwoo seorang Dayang Istana. Dirinya adalah milik istana. Dan tentu saja milik Raja. Bisa saja ia keluar dari istana untuk mendapatkan hidup baru bersama Mingyu. Tapi itu sama saja ia melepaskan kesempatan untuk menemui ayahnya dan membongkar kasus penculikan berantai itu.

Wonwoo tampak ragu.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu keluar dari istana, Wonwoo. Bertahanlah apapun yang akan terjadi didalam sana. Suatu saat kau akan menjadi milikku." Wonwoo mengernyit. Tapi kemudian ia mengangguk karena kata-kata Mingyu tidak bisa sepenuhnya ia cerna.

Ia hanya menyetujui karena ia tidak harus meninggalkan istana. Ia akan percaya pada Mingyu dan menunggunya datang.

.

.

.

" _Hey_ , Nyonya. Benarkah kau berasal dari _paviliun_ Ratu?" Wonwoo berteriak ketika melintas di gedung utama perjamuan. Matanya menangkap seorang dayang dengan pakaian khas pelayan Ratu malah mengacak-acak tanaman di pinggir taman.

Seluruh negeri tau bahwa Yang Mulia Ratu adalah pecinta tanaman. Ratu Yoon akan mewajibkan setiap dayangnya untuk merawat tanaman di sekeliling _paviliun_ kediamannya. Bahkan seluruh istana.

"Apa urusanmu? Kau cuma Dayang Dapur kan?" Dayang Ratu itu berkacak pinggang. Tidak senang ketika tindakannya tertangkap basah oleh seorang dayang kelas rendah.

"Meskipun ini bukan istana Ratu tapi setiap tanaman di istana ini adalah milik Ratu. Kenapa kau merusaknya seakan-akan kau tidak pernah bertanggung jawab menanamnya?" Wonwoo menaikan nada bicaranya karena kesal tegurannya tidak didengarkan.

"Lalu kau mau mengadu? Memangnya Ratu akan mendengarmu? Kau cuma dayang rendahan."

Wonwoo menggeram marah. Tapi ia mencoba bersabar. Ia memang cuma dayang rendahan, tapi sesama penghuni istana seharusnya tidak saling merendahkan.

"Ada keributan apa ini?" Wonwoo dan si Dayang Ratu tadi terlonjak kaget ketika satu gerombolan manusia datang menghampiri mereka.

"Yang Mulia Ratu…" Wonwoo menunduk dalam ketika sang Ratu berbaju emas itu berdiri dihadapannya. Tidak ada sama sekali keberanian untuk menatap istri Raja tersebut.

Wonwoo diam. Ia bukan seorang pengadu yang tega mengadu pada Ratu tentang perbuatan dayangnya supaya ia dihukum. Tidak. Wonwoo tidak akan melakukan itu.

"Dayang Shin? Apa yang kau lakukan dengan tanaman istana?" Sang Ratu menatap sang Dayang yang tertunduk ketakutan. Ia masih menggenggam bunga yang ia cabik-cabik tadi.

"Maafkan hamba Yang Mulia Ratu." Dayang Shin bersimpuh memohon ampun atas perbuatannya.

"Aku akan memberikan hukuman setimpal untukmu Dayang Shin. Dan kau, bukankah kau Dayang dari Dapur Istana? Siapa namamu?" Wonwoo menegakkan sedikit tubuhnya meski masih belum manatap wajah sang Ratu.

"Hamba Jeon Wonwoo, Yang Mulia Ratu. Benar, saya Dayang dari Dapur Istana."

"Kenapa kau memarahi Dayang Shin tadi?"

"Hamba hanya kesal karena ia merusak kerja keras orang lain. Tanaman yang ia rusak adalah tanaman yang sangat sulit tumbuh di tempat kering seperti istana. Tapi ketika tanaman itu sudah tumbuh indah, ia malah merusaknya." Wonwoo berkata jujur dan alami. Ia hanya merasa kesal. Ia juga menyukai tanaman sehingga paham beberapa jenisnya.

"Sudah berapa lama kau berada di istana?"

"Lima tahun, Yang Mulia."

"Baiklah. Dengar titahku." Wonwoo kaget. Walaupun tidak pernah mengalami langsung, tapi kata titah Ratu berarti adalah keputusan kerajaan. Apa ia akan dihukum?

"Hamba siap menerima titah Yang Mulai Ratu." Wonwoo berlutut tegak menghadap sang ratu.

"Aku, Ratu Yoon, menobatkan Dayang Jeon dari Dapur Istana sebagai Dayang Istimewa tingkat satu. Setara dengan Dayang Istana Kepala. Dan akan bekerja dibawah perintah langsung Raja yang akan segera dinobatkan." Wonwoo terbelalak. Dayang Istana Istimewa? Tingkat satu? Raja yang baru?

"Dewa memberkati keputusan anda Yang Mulia Ratu." Wonwoo menjawab dalam keadaan linglung. Keadaan menjadi riuh.

Penobatan Dayang Istana Istimewa baru terjadi dua kali sepanjang sejarah. Dan hari ini tertoreh sejarah ketiga. Dayang Istimewa adalah Dayang pilihan yang biasanya akan menjadi kesayangan Raja ataupun Ratu.

Dayang Istimewa pertama menjadi Selir Raja pertama negeri ini. Sedangkan Dayang Istana Istimewa kedua sudah menjadi Ibu Suri yang sekarang.

Wonwoo tidak tau ini sebuah keajaiban atau sebuah musibah. Kenapa ia diberikan tanggung jawab yang mengikatnya pada istana ketika ia berniat melarikan diri dari sini agar bisa hidup bersama pria yang sudah mencuri hati dan tubuhnya? Mingyu.

Sekarang ia sudah jadi sepenuhnya milik Raja terbaru yang akan dinobatkan minggu depan.

Raja yang sekarang sudah mulai sakit-sakitan sehingga pemerintahan mulai dialihkan ke Putera Mahkota yang akan segera dinobatkan menjadi Raja.

Wonwoo bingung harus berkata apa.

Wajah Mingyu terngiang di pikirannya. Berputar-putar tak karuan.

.

.

"Raja yang akan menjabat belum pernah menikah. Jadi kemungkinan Nyonya Wonwoo menjadi Ratu itu kecil. Biasanya kerajaan akan lebih memilih wanita dari luar untuk mendampingi Putera Mahkota mendapat tahta." Wonwoo bersila di kediamannya yang baru.

Sebuah _paviliun_ di timur istana utama. Mewah, luas, tetapi ia seperti terkekang. Tidak bebas. Ia ingin bertemu Mingyu-nya. Memeluknya kemudian bercinta dengannya.

"Aku tidak pernah berharap jadi Ratu, Boo. Aku bahagia walaupun cuma menjadi Dayang Istana rendahan." Seorang Dayang Istana Istimewa akan mendapatkan sepuluh pelayan pribadi dan sepuluh pengawal penjaga.

Wonwoo menarik sahabatnya, Boo Seungkwan yang sama-sama dari dapur istana untuk menemaninya dan menjadi pelayan pribadinya.

"Nyonya, semua orang ingin menjadi Ratu. Kenapa Nyonya malah tidak ingin?" Boo menyerahkan potongan apel yang ia kupas kepada Wonwoo.

"Sudah aku bilang jangan panggil aku nyonya saat cuma ada kita, Seungkwan." Wonwoo merengut. Ia belum terbiasa menjadi seorang yang disegani.

Ia biasa menunduk menghadap orang lain tapi sekarang orang lain yang akan menunduk untuknya.

.

"Nyonya Jeon. Anda mendapat surat dari kediaman pribadi anda, Nyonya." Wonwoo baru saja akan keluar _paviliun_ -nya untuk mengunjungi panggilan Ratu saat seorang Dayang datang menghampirinya.

Wonwoo menerima sebuah kertas berisi surat. Siapa orang di kediamannya yang mengiriminya surat?

' _Aku si pencuri hatimu. Bisakah kita bertemu malam ini, sayang?'_ Wonwoo bersemu merah membaca barisan kata-kata di kertas tersebut. Ia tau, itu Mingyu-nya.

"Ayo segera ke istana Ratu sebelum petang menjelang. Karena aku harus kembali ke kediaman pribadiku." Wonwoo berjalan mantap dengan senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

Wonwoo tidak memikirkan apapun selain pria itu. Ia bertahan di istana juga demi pria itu. Semoga kepercayaannya membawa Wonwoo dan segala usahanya dekat dengan keberhasilan.

Dan satu-satunya harapan agar ia bisa bersama Mingyu.

.

.

.

 **A Late Story**

.

.

.

Entah kenapa A Late Story ga begitu banyak respon nya. Apa karena di letakin di Rate M?

Apa karena Genderswitch?

Beri noona kritik dan saran untuk kedepannya ya.. Gomawo

.

Kim Noona

Sat, 12th Nov 2016


	3. Chapter 3

**A Late Story**

 **LOVE IN THE PALACE**

.

.

.

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

.

.

.

Genderswitch

Joseon Era

.

.

.

"Wonwoo- _ya_?" Wonwoo menoleh. Mendapati sang pria tampan berdiri di hadapannya. Menatap dirinya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Kim Mingyu." Wonwoo menunduk. Malam ini Wonwoo datang duluan ke tempat yang biasa mereka datangi bersama. Wonwoo bergegas keluar istana tanpa pengawal setelah mendapat surat dari sang pujaan hati.

Dan entah kenapa hari ini Wonwoo berinisiatif mengenakan _hanbok_ terbaiknya untuk menemui Mingyu. Biasanya ketika bertemu dengan Mingyu, Wonwoo sedang berpakaian seperti pria. Itu sebabnya Mingyu sampai menatap lekat wanita dihadapannya itu.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik, Nyonya Dayang Istana Istimewa." Mingyu mendekat pada Wonwoo. Menatap wajah Wonwoo dengan seksama. Memang seminggu setelah penobatan Wonwoo menjadi Dayang Istana Istimewa mereka berdua belum pernah bertemu lagi hingga saat ini.

"Bagaimana kau tau?" Wonwoo bertanya dengan bodohnya.

"Seluruh negeri juga tau bahwa telah terpilih seorang Dayang Istana Istimewa yang berasal dari Dayang Dapur Istana setelah membela seonggok tanaman langka di depan Ratu Yoon." Mingyu menjelaskan serinci apa yang ia dengar di masyarakat.

"Aku merasa tidak pantas menerima penobatan ini, _gyu_." Kemudian mereka kembali membayar sebuah kamar penginapan hanya untuk mengobrol dan berbagi cerita satu sama lain.

"Kenapa tidak? Aku selalu menganggapmu istimewa, Wonwoo. Kau gadis yang menarik dan memiliki banyak bakat. Siapa tau nanti kau di nobatkan jadi Ratu untuk Raja yang berikutnya." Mingyu dan Wonwoo berhadapan. Wonwoo menuangkan secangkir teh hijau ke gelas Mingyu. Malam ini mereka tidak bisa mabuk. Karena esok hari akan ada penobatan Raja yang baru diistana. Dan Wonwoo tidak mau terlihat buruk untuk cara itu.

"Masalahnya aku tidak ingin jadi Ratu. Aku… ingin bersamamu. Aku ingin kabur saja dari istana kalau bisa."

"Dan melupakan pembebasan pamanmu?" Wonwoo menggeleng kemudian menunduk. Wonwoo bahkan lupa pembahasan soal pamannya yang penulis itu.

"Wonwoo- _ya_ , kau mencintaiku kan?" Wonwoo mengangguk beberapa kali. Sudah pasti ia mencintai Mingyu karena ia sudah menyerahkan dirinya pada pria penyelamatnya ini.

"Kalau begitu, jadilah Ratu…" Wonwoo mendongak menatap Mingyu. Apa Mingyu tidak mencintainya? Seharusnya jika Mingyu mencintainya, ia akan memperjuangkan Wonwoo bersamanya bukan malah menyerahkannya pada Raja.

"…demi aku. Jika suatu saat kau dinobatkan menjadi Ratu. Terimalah. Kau harus jadi wanita nomor satu dulu untuk bisa berbuat lebih. Aku tau kau pantas menjadi seorang Ratu. Kau buka wanita yang hanya memikirkan harta dan tahta. Itu sebabnya negeri ini pantas mendapatkan Ratu sepertimu." Mingyu menggenggam tangan Wonwoo dengan erat. Memberikan pengertian pada wanitanya.

Memang benar, jika ia jadi Ratu kelak ia bisa melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan ayahnya kembali. Mengembalikan hak ayahnya kembali. Dan menuntaskan masalah penculikan waktu itu.

"Seandainya kau rajanya, Kim Mingyu. Aku heran kenapa Putera Mahkota itu belum menikah. Biasanya kan mereka menikah di umur dua atau tiga belas tahun dengan putri bangsawan." Wonwoo merengut sambil berbicara.

Jika saja Wonwoo bisa berbicara sebagai Choi Wonwoo, ia akan mengatakan bahwa memang benar sepertinya takdir hidupnya menjadi ratu. Karena jika menilik kejadian lima tahun lalu, ia tau, ayahnya sedang mendaftarkannya menjadi calon pendamping Putera Mahkota. Pangeran yang akan dinobatkan menjadi raja esok hari.

Kenapa takdir berputar padanya seperti roda pemintal benang yang rusak? Berputar berantakan.

"Aku dengar dulu Putera Mahkota sudah hampir menikah dengan seorang putri bangsawan. Hanya saja gadis itu menghilang dan Putera Mahkota tidak mau lagi mencari penggantinya." Mingyu menunduk. Meneguk teh hijaunya tanpa menatap Wonwoo.

"Aku tau. Gadis itu diculik roh leluhur palsu kan?" Wonwoo mengeratkan genggamannya pada gelas kecil ditangannya.

"Roh leluhur palsu? Kau mendengar desas desus itu juga?"

"Itu bukan hanya desas desus tapi memang benar, _gyu_. Aku bertemu seorang gadis saat aku melarikan diri dulu di hutan. Dan dia baru saja lari dari penculikan itu. Dia bilang yang menculiknya bukan roh melainkan orang-orang berbahasa kerajaan asing. Dia menyebutkan markas mereka ada di hutan perbatasan." Hampir saja tadi Wonwoo kelepasan mengatakan dia lah gadis yang lolos tersebut.

"Ternyata benar. Ini semua cuma perbuatan orang-orang jahat yang mengatasnamakan kerajaan. Terima kasih atas informasimu, Wonwoo." Mingyu tersenyum. Dia tidak salah memilih wanita.

"Mingyu ingat terakhir kita bertemu saat kau akan dirampok?" Mingyu mengangguk. Membenarkan ingatannya. "Sebenarnya aku akan pergi kehutan perbatasan untuk memata-matai kelompok penculik itu."

"Kau? Sendirian? Seorang wanita?" Mingyu melotot kaget.

"Apa aku telihat seperti wanita saat itu? Aku juga pandai berkuda, memanah dan menggunakan pedang. Aku hanya memata-matai, bukan mau menyerang mereka." Wonwoo berujar santai. Kali ini ia bisa jujur karena ia percaya pada Mingyu.

"Tidak. Tidak. Jangan pernah kesana tanpa sepengetahuanku. Aku akan bicara pada ayahku untuk mengatur penyelidikan terhadap penculik itu. Jadi serahkan pada kerajaan." Mingyu mendekat kearah Wonwoo untuk menatap mata gadis itu agar terintimidasi.

"Lihatlah. Kau bicara seolah aku ini wanitamu. Sedangkan tadi kau menyerahkanku pada raja. Tapi baiklah, aku menurut padamu hari ini. Ini demi gadis yang aku temui dihutan itu. Juga demi gadis lain yang ketakutan setiap bulan purnama dibulan ketujuh." Mingyu tersenyum.

Meskipun Wonwoo menjadi ratu negeri ini, ia tetap milik Mingyu.

.

.

"Nyonya, kita hampir terlambat pergi ke acara penobatan Putera Mahkota." Dayang Boo berlutut dihadapan Wonwoo yang masih berbaring di alas tidurnya.

Lihatlah. Ia berniat menjadi pemberontak agar rumor penobatannya menjadi Ratu dibatalkan. Ia tidak ingin menjadi Ratu. Ia hanya ingin menjadi wanitanya Kim Mingyu.

"Aku tidak mau, Seungkwan. Tanpa aku acara itu akan tetap berjalan." Wonwoo menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi wajahnya. Kesal karena terus saja dipaksa.

"Ya tuhan, Nyonya. Ibu Suri pasti akan mencarimu." Seungkwan tidak berhenti membujuk. Ketakutan akan hukuman Ibu Suri juga menjadi alasan Seungkwan terus membujuk Nyonya-nya.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku hanya akan menyaksikan acara itu dari belakang." Wonwoo ingat perkataan Mingyu tentang tahta yang akan memberinya kekuasaan. Sehingga ia bangkit dan mencoba meraih kekuasaan itu.

Ia harus mengorbankan perasaannya pada Mingyu jika ia ingin mendapatkan ayahnya kembali.

.

"Kau melihatnya, Nyonya? Raja yang baru begitu tampan. Siapapun yang akan jadi Ratunya nanti pasti akan jatuh cinta padanya." Seungkwan membantu Wonwoo mengganti pakaian formalnya dengan pakaian Dayang. Mereka baru saja kembali dari penobatan Raja yang baru, Raja Min, dari keturunan ketujuh Klan Kim.

"Aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya tadi. Yang Mulia membelakangiku." Memang benar Wonwoo menghadiri acara penobatan itu, namun pikirannya sedang berputar tak tentu arah. Sehingga pandangannya sama sekali tidak tertuju pada Raja yang baru.

"Aku berdoa siapapun yang akan menjadi ratunya supaya bisa cantik dan bijaksana. Dan aku berharap itu anda, Nyonya Jeon." Seungkwan menepuk merapihkan _hanbok_ sutera yang Wonwoo kenakan seraya tersenyum.

"Jangan berharap besar. Mana mungkin Raja mau mengambilku yang hanya dayang rendahan menjadi seorang Ratu. Dijadikan Dayang Istimewa saja sudah lebih dari keajaiban." Wonwoo mengulurkan tangannya untuk merapihkan helai rambut yang keluar dari tatanan rambut Seungkwan. Meski kastanya lebih tinggi dari Seungkwan sekarang, tetap saja Wonwoo menganggapnya sebagai sahabat.

"Dulu juga ada Ratu yang di ambil dari Dayang Istana Istimewa. Jadi kemungkinan selalu ada." Seungkwan menunduk menghormat pada atasannya ketika mendapat perlakuan yang amat baik dari Wonwoo.

"Sudahlah aku harus mengawas seleksi penerimaan Dayang Istana junior sesuai perintah Ibu Suri. Ayo berangkat!"

.

Sudah hampir tiga minggu Wonwoo tidak bertemu dengan Mingyu. Ia tidak mendapatkan pesan apapun dari Mingyu belakangan hari. Ia merindukannya.

Beberapa kali ia mencoba keluar istana dan menunggu Mingyu ditempat biasa mereka bertemu, tapi Mingyu juga tidak datang. Sepertinya Mingyu sedang sibuk.

"Dayang Istana Istimewa Jeon dari _paviliun_ barat. Keluar dan terimalah titah dari Raja Min." Wonwoo tersentak. Ia sedang duduk melamun di _paviliun_ pribadinya ketika sebuah teriakan diluar mengagetkannya.

Seungkwan masuk ke kamarnya dengan tergesa.

"Nyonya, itu titah Raja. Kau akan dinobatkan jadi Ratu." Seungkwan berteriak heboh. Sekerumunan orang dari bagian kerajaan berbaris di kediaman Nyonyanya berbicara tentang titah dari Raja.

"Jangan dulu mengambil kesimpulan. Ayo terima titahnya dulu."

.

"Hamba, Jeon Wonwoo. Dayang Istana Istimewa dari _paviliun_ barat bersedia menerima titah." Wonwoo berlutut di sebuah alas yang disediakan khusus dihalaman _paviliun_ -nya.

"Dayang Istana Istimewa Jeon dari _paviliun_ barat, dengan ini Raja memutuskan. Bahwa anda akan dinobatkan menjadi pendamping Raja Min dari keturunan ketujuh Klan Kim dan akan menjadi Ratu negeri ini." Wonwoo terdiam. Sesuatu yang sudah ia prediksi masih saja membuat hatinya bergemuruh bimbang. Dengan ini, dia menjadi wanitanya Raja. Tidak ada lagi Kim Mingyu dalam hidupnya.

Wonwoo menunduk ketika matanya terpejam dan bulir bening menetes dari matanya. Ia menangis.

"Dewa memberkati titah Yang Mulia Raja." Wonwoo berkata dengan gemetar. Disambut oleh seluruh dayangnya yang besorak sama sepertinya.

Ia menangis. Mengingat Mingyu yang tak pernah lagi ia temui. Ia menjadi istri raja. Bagaimana bisa ia akan terus memikirkan lelaki lain diluar sana?

.

Wonwoo hendak menaiki kuda tungganggannya ketika sebuah tangan menggenggam tangannya. Wonwoo menoleh. Mendapati seorang lelaki menatapnya dengan tersenyum. Kim Mingyu.

"Mingyu! Aku merindukanmu." Wonwoo memeluk Mingyu dengan begitu erat. Menyampaikan kerinduannya yang teramat dalam.

"Aku juga merindukanmu. Kemana kau mau pergi, Yang Mulia Ratu?" Mereka saling bertatapan. Wonwoo hampir menangis mendapati lelaki pujaannya berada dihadapannya.

"Aku ingin pergi berburu. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

"Kalau begitu batalkan. Aku ingin minum teh berdua denganmu, calon Ratu." Mingyu kemudian menarik jemari Wonwoo menuju sebuah kedai teh yang biasa mereka singgahi bersama.

"Aku berburu minggu lalu dan mendapat seekor rusa besar. Kemudian aku membuatkan sabuk ini untukmu." Wonwoo meletakkan sebuah sabuk kulit indah di hadapan Mingyu.

"Seharusnya aku yang memberimu hadiah untuk penobatanmu esok hari, Yang Mulia." Mingyu tersenyum. Kemudian melepas sabuk yang ia sedang kenakan dan mengganti dengan sabuk pemberian Wonwoo.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu. Aku tidak ingin jadi Ratu. Aku ingin bersamamu, Mingyu." Pertahanan Wonwoo runtuh. Ia menangis terisak. Sungguh ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapan seorang pria. Hanya saja perasaan cinta sudah membutakannya. Apa mencintai Mingyu adalah sebuah kesalahan?

"Jangan menangis. Besok wajahmu akan terlihat buruk di depan istana. Wonwoo dengarkan aku. Besok kau akan mengetahui sebuah rahasia besar di saat penobatanmu. Mungkin saja disaat itu kau akan menyesal dengan perasaanmu yang sekarang. Jadi kumohon bertahanlah. Jadilah Ratu. Setelah itu aku akan menemuimu." Wonwoo terdiam mendengarkan perkataan Mingyu.

Rahasia apa yang akan ia dapatkan esok hari? Akankah itu artinya ia bisa bersama Mingyu? Entahlah.

.

.

Wonwoo berjalan dengan dituntun oleh Seungkwan dan Jinah. Jubah emas besar sudah melekat ditubuhnya. Ditambah mahkota yang bertengger berat di kepalanya. Ia hanya bisa menunduk sepanjang perjalanan menuju altar penobatan.

"Anda harus tetap menatap lurus saat prosesi penobatan, Yang Mulia." Seorang dayang dari bagian ritual kerajaan memberi petunjuk pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya bergumam mengerti karena ia tidak bisa mengangguk dengan mahkota seberat itu.

Wonwoo berjalan ketengah altar. Sang raja sudah berlutut disana membelakanginya. Menghadap sesaji di altar leluhur. Wonwoo tidak melirik Rajanya, calon suaminya sesuai perintah Dayang Ritual.

"Hamba. Raja Min dari keturunan ketujuh Klan Kim menobatkan Jeon Wonwoo sebagai pendampingku. Serta ku nobatkan ia menjadi Ratu negeri ini. Dengan Gelar Ratu Won."

Wonwoo ingin menoleh ketika suara sang Raja terdengar nyaring disebelahnya. Wonwoo berharap ia berhenti berhalusinasi ketika suara Raja terdengar seperti suara Kim Mingyu disampingnya.

"Kedua mempelai saling memberi hormat!"

Wonwoo membungkuk dalam dan lama berhadapan dengan sang Raja. Kemudian berdiri tegak setelah petunjuk selanjutnya. Wonwoo mencuri pandang pada Rajanya. Suaminya kini. Tersenyum kearahnya.

Biarkan Wonwoo mati sekarang jika matanya makin rabun dan otaknya terus-terusan berhalusinasi. Mengapa ia melihat Rajanya dengan wajah Kim Mingyu? Ini gila.

.

Wonwoo duduk di ruangannya yang baru untuk menunggu rajanya datang untuk melakukan ritual malam pertama.

Ia berpindah ke _paviliun_ Ratu segera setelah penobatannya.

Wonwoo masih pening akibat halusinasinya seharian ini. Mingyu ada dimana-mana. Dipikirannya. Sebegitu inginnya ia bersama Mingyu hingga Raja negeri ini terlihat seperti Mingyu.

Ia memang belum pernah melihat secara langsung wajah Raja Min. Itu sebabnya ia tidak tau bagaimana wajah suaminya itu.

Tapi sungguh tidak mungkin jika Rajanya adalah seorang Kim Mingyu.

"Yang Mulia Raja sudah tiba!"

Wonwoo berdiri membungkuk untuk menyambut suami sekaligus Rajanya masuk keruang ritual.

Sebuah meja besar berisikan makanan ritual sudah ada disudut ruangan. Dengan penerangan lentera yang membuat suasana menjadi hangat.

"Selamat datang Yang Mulia Raja." Wonwoo masih belum berani menatap Raja didepannya. Sehingga terus membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Tatap aku." Wonwoo tersentak. Mengapa disaat seperti ini halusinasinya kembali lagi? Suara berat Rajanya benar-benar terdengar seperti suara Mingyu.

"Jeon Wonwoo, tatap aku."

"Yang Mulia Ra- Mingyu?" Wonwoo gontai dan hampir terjatuh ketika matanya dan mata sang Raja beradu.

"Ya. Ini aku. Kim Mingyu. Rajamu. Dan kau. Jeon Wonwoo. Ratuku."

.

.

.

 _ **A Late Story**_

.

.

.

Mencoba untuk membuat fiksi yang tidak banyak tebakannya. Takut reader-deul lelah.

Hanya ingin menampilkan Wonwoo sebagai wanita yang tangguh dan berbeda disini.

.

Kim Noona

Thur, 17th Nov 2016


	4. Chapter 4

**A Late Story**

 **LOVE IN THE PALACE**

.

.

.

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

.

.

.

Genderswitch

Joseon Era

.

.

.

"Yang Mulia Raja sudah tiba!"

Wonwoo berdiri membungkuk untuk menyambut suami sekaligus Rajanya masuk keruang ritual.

Sebuah meja besar berisikan makanan ritual sudah ada disudut ruangan. Dengan penerangan lentera yang membuat suasana menjadi hangat.

"Selamat datang Yang Mulia Raja." Wonwoo masih belum berani menatap Raja didepannya. Sehingga terus membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Tatap aku." Wonwoo tersentak. Mengapa disaat seperti ini halusinasinya kembali lagi? Suara berat Rajanya benar-benar terdengar seperti suara Mingyu.

"Jeon Wonwoo, tatap aku."

"Yang Mulia Ra- Mingyu?" Wonwoo gontai dan hampir terjatuh ketika matanya dan mata sang Raja beradu.

"Ya. Ini aku. Kim Mingyu. Rajamu. Dan kau. Jeon Wonwoo. Ratuku."

"…."

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Ratu Won." Mingyu mencoba mendekat pada Wonwoo yang berdiam mematung menatap lurus wajah Mingyu.

"Kau? Mingyu? Yang Mulia Raja? Kim Mingyu? Ya tuhan aku sudah gila." Wonwoo menggeleng berkali-kali, memukul kepalanya sembarangan. Masih tidak percaya apa yang ada dihadapannya.

"Sungguh, ini aku sayang. Kim Mingyu. Aku minta maaf sudah berbohong padamu." Mingyu mencoba mendekat lagi ketika Wonwoo malah mundur menjauhi.

" _Hwaaa_ … Aku sudah hampir mati gila, Kim Mingyu! Aku pikir aku sudah gila melihat wajahmu dimana-mana.. _Hiks_!" Wonwoo berteriak, menangis sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik kedua telapak tangannya. Mingyu panik mendengar tangisan Wonwoo.

"Sayang, _hey_ , Ratu Won. Berhenti menangis. Kita sedang menjalankan ritual." Mingyu jera. Akhirnya mendekap istrinya dengan erat. Menghentikan tangisan kekanakan dari wanita yang sangat ia cintai.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kau seorang Raja? Kau benar-benar membuatku gila, Kim Mingyu! Ya tuhan, Yang Mulia maafkan aku." Mingyu terkekeh menatap Wonwoo yang berhenti menangis ketika sadar ia telah menyebut nama Raja negeri ini dan meneriakinya.

"Tidak apa, sayang. Marahlah. Kau pantas memarahiku. Tapi sungguh aku tidak bermaksud membohongimu. Hanya saja aku bersyukur bisa melihat ketulusanmu tanpa harus mengatakan identitasku." Mingyu menggenggam tangan Wonwoo untuk menenangkan wanita yang kini jadi istrinya itu.

.

"Ritual apa?" Wonwoo menuangkan secangkir arak beras ke gelas yang di genggam Mingyu.

"Ritual malam pertama." Wonwoo melotot dan semburat merah muncul di pipinya.

"Kita sudah melakukannya, Yang Mulia." Wonwoo meneguk arak berasnya dengan menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, melakukan sikap hormat seorang istri pada suaminya.

"Won, bersikaplah seperti biasa. Panggil aku dengan Mingyu jika kita sedang berdua. Aku menyukai itu." Wonwoo menunduk. Bagaimanapun sikap hormat kepada sang Raja haruslah diutamakan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu sebagai Raja aku memerintahkanmu untuk bersikap sebagai Jeon Wonwoo si wanita pemburu bukan sebagai Ratu Won ketika hanya berdua dengan Kim Mingyu. Apa lagi jika sedang bercinta." Mingyu tersenyum jahil pada sang istri.

"Mingyu!" Ya. Bagaimanapun keduanya bertemu sebagai Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang berteman dan berbagi kebaikan. Bukan sebagi Raja dan Ratu yang memimpin negeri dan harus turut dalam kakunya peraturan.

"Ayo, lakukan ritual malam pertama sebagai suami istri."

.

"Yang Mulia Raja Min.. _Akhh_! Baik. Baik. Kim Mingyu. Jangan mendorong tiba-tiba… _eungh_.." Di bawah remang lentera api di sudut ruang ritual itu mereka memadu kasih. Bercinta sebagai sepasang suami istri yang saling mencintai. Bercinta sebagai Raja dan Ratu yang akan memimpin negeri.

"Desahkan namaku, Won." Mingyu bergerak lembut dan tepat sasaran. Memberikan kenikmatan hingga Wonwoo terpejam gemetar merasakan setiap dorongan yang Mingyu lakukan.

Penyatuan mereka begitu sempurna dan sakral. Di persatukan oleh takdir yang membelit mereka tak tentu arah.

"Min-gyu.. _Uhhh_.." Mingyu bergerak cepat. Tak hanya kejantanannya yang memberi kenikmatan kepada sang pujaan hati. Tangannya juga bergerak berantakan merasakan indahnya payudara Wonwoo yang terpampang sempurna dihadapannya. Mingyu menggeram tepat di telinga Wonwoo ketika kewanitaan Wonwoo berkedut cepat.

"Kau harus dalam masa subur sekarang. Karena kau harus melahirkan Putera Mahkota setampan aku." Mingyu bergerak lagi dan lagi.

"Aku siap.. Melahirkan pangeran dan puteri yang sehebat dirimu, Yang Mulia. _Aakhhh_.. _Disanahh_.." Wonwoo memejamkan mata merasakan puncaknya semakin dekat setiap Mingyu menumbuk titik manisnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ratuku. _Akkkhh_!" Mingyu menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Wonwoo ketika puncaknya datang. Keringat mengucur diseluruh tubuh keduanya. Percintaan yang begitu hebat dan penuh hasrat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Rajaku."

.

.

"Apa kami akan segera mendapatkan Putera Mahkota, Yang Mulia?" Seungkwan sedang menyisir rambut Ratu Won setelah selesai mandi.

"Apa maksudmu, Seungkwan?" Wajah Wonwoo terlihat berseri setelah malam ritual yang berjalan tadi malam.

"Biasanya, dimalam ritual pertama, tidak akan langsung terjadi adegan percintaan karena Raja dan Ratu biasanya kan pasangan yang dijodohkan dan tidak saling mencintai." Seungkwan menjelaskan apa yang ia dengar dari dayang ritual.

"Memangnya ada berapa ritual? Kata Yang Mulia itu ritual malam pertama, ya memang harus dilakukan tepat dimalam pertama pernikahan kan?" Wonwoo menunduk. Ia malu sendiri mengingat bagaimana nafsu dan hasrat menggebu tadi malam hingga percintaan Raja dan Ratu itu berlangsung terus semalaman.

"Ritual malam pertama? Tadi malam itu masih ritual perjodohan. Istilahnya masih perkenalan dua orang asing setelah pernikahan. Makanya jarang sekali ada yang langsung bercinta." Wonwoo melotot mendengar perkataan Seungkwan.

"Cepat selesaikan rambutku. Aku harus bertemu Yang Mulia Raja." Wonwoo menggeram kesal. Bisa-bisanya Mingyu membohonginya lagi.

"Bukankah Raja menyuruhmu beristirahat. Kalian bercinta sampai kau kelelahan, Yang Mulia Ratu. Tengah hari juga kalian harus bertemu dengan Ibu Suri dan Ratu Dowager."

"Diamlah, Seungkwan. Atau aku akan menghukummu."

"Ampun, Yang Mulia."

.

.

 _Syyuuut_!

"Nilai lima untuk anak panah ke enam!" Wonwoo berdiri dipinggir arena memanah itu. Memperhatikan suaminya yang sedang fokus pada target untuk memanahkan anak panah ketujuh.

"Sampai aku melahirkan delapan bayi pun Yang Mulia tidak akan mendapat nilai sempurna." Wonwoo mendekat dengan angkuh menghampiri sang suami.

"Ratu Won, kau sedang meremehkanku?" Mingyu menurunkan busurnya kemudian menatap istrinya kesal. Ia ketahuan payah dalam memanah.

"Lebarkan kakimu, Yang Mulia. Tidak. Itu terlalu lebar." Wonwoo tidak bermaksud meremehkan Raja hanya saja urusan memanah seluruh penghuni istana pasti tahu kalau Rajanya itu sangat payah.

"Seperti ini?" Mingyu menurut. Masa bodoh dengan perlakuan Wonwoo yang sedikit kasar sebagai seorang guru.

"Sekarang tarik busurnya dengan lengan yang lurus. Jangan terlalu kaku, Yang Mulia. Seperti ini." Tanpa peduli tatapan dari seluruh pengawal dan pelayan yang ada disekitar, Wonwoo menjadi pengajar yang keras untuk seorang Raja. Menarik lengan tangan Mingyu kemudian sedikit mendorong kaki Mingyu dengan lututnya.

"Aku bisa menembak sekarang?" Mingyu sudah melakukan kuda-kuda siap untuk melesatkan anak panahnya.

"Tatap targetmu. Jangan menatap ujung anak panah. Kemudian lepaskan tanpa mendorong tanganmu."

Dan…

 _Syuuuttt_

"Nilai sembilan untuk anak panah ketujuh."

"Kau lihat, Won. Aku mendapatkan nilai sembilan." Mingyu berseru senang.

"Aku yakin, Yang Mulia belum pernah mendapatkan itu selama ini. Perhatikan ini." Wonwoo meraih satu busur yang terletak di sudut arena bertudung kain khusus untuk sang Raja. Menarik sebuah anak panah kemudian secara alami melakukan kuda-kuda untuk memanah.

 _Syyuuutt_

"Tepat mengenai target!"

"Ratu Won, kau sedang ingin pamer atau apa?" Mingyu menarik tubuh Wonwoo lembut namun tegas untuk menatapnya.

"Aku sedang kesal padamu, Yang Mulia. Bisa-bisanya berbohong lagi padaku soal ritual." Wonwoo merengut kesal. Menyampaikan maksud hatinya mendatangi sang suami ketika berlatih.

"Dengar aku. Aku tidak sepenuhnya berbohong. Aku hanya menghapus ritual perjodohan dan memajukan ritual malam pertama. Tentu saja karena kita bukan pasangan yang dijodohkan. Kita saling mencintai. Benar kan?" Mingyu menggenggam kedua tangan Wonwoo sembari menjelaskan. Mingyu tersenyum.

Seluruh pelayan dan pengawal yang mencuri pandang dan mencuri dengar adegan Raja dan Ratu itu tersenyum menyaksikan kedua orang yang begitu serasi dan mesra itu.

"Tetap saja aku kesal. Tapi sudahlah. Aku harus kembali ke _paviliun_ untuk persiapan bertemu ayah dan ibumu. Selamat berlatih, Yang Mulia Raja Min." Sebagaimana kesalnya Wonwoo tetap saja tidak bisa menyulut emosinya untuk sang suami. Ia terlalu mencintai dan menghormatinya.

.

.

.

"Yang Mulia, Yang Mulia Ratu datang berkunjung." Mingyu menoleh kepada Kasim Jang ketika tiba-tiba masuk keruang bacanya pada larut malam.

"Selamat malam, Yang Mulia." Wonwoo masuk dengan senyum hangat dan setumpuk buku di lengannya.

"Untuk apa datang larut malam begini, sayang?" Mingyu kemudian berdiri untuk menyambut istrinya yang beberapa hari belakangan tidak ia temui karena kesibukan pemerintahan. Kemudian membawa Wonwoo kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku merindukanmu, _gyu_. Jadi aku ingin menemanimu bekerja sambil membaca disini." Wonwoo kembali memanggil nama Mingyu ketika sudah memastikan seluruh pengawal keluar ruangan.

"Aku berniat menemuimu esok pagi setelah pekerjaanku selesai. Duduklah." Mingyu mempersilahkan Wonwoo duduk disampingnya kemudian menatapnya dengan tatapan memuja.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur beberapa malam belakangan. Jadi daripada aku tidak bisa tidur juga malam ini lebih baik aku menemanimu. Kau meminum vitamin yang aku kirimkan setiap malam kan?" Mereka saling menatap. Hanya saling menatap tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Tentu. Aku meminumnya sambil memikirkanmu. Aku ingin segera menyelesaikan semua strategi pertahanan ini untuk bisa cepat bertemu denganmu. Tapi ini sangat sulit. Aku tidak paham tentang taktik pertahanan dan penyerangan." Mingyu beralih pada kertas dan buku yang berserakan diatas meja kerjanya.

"Biar aku lihat… sepertinya aku bisa memberi ide. Kau bisa mengajukan ini pada rapat menteri dan kasim." Wonwoo membaca satu persatu kertas berisi taktik perang dan pertahanan kerajaan. Kemudian tersenyum paham pada semua permasalahan yang ada.

"Terima kasih, sayang. Aku bisa mengandalkanmu. Dan kau selalu melengkapiku."

.

"Aku dengar dari Dayang Boo, kau mengalami pusing beberapa hari terakhir. Aku bisa meminta Ibu Suri untuk menggantikanmu." Mingyu berdiri tepat di depan _paviliun_ Ratu berhadapan dengan sang Ratu yang sudah mengenakan pakaian ritual Dewi Kesehatan.

Sebuah ritual yang dilakukan oleh seorang Ratu untuk memberi penghormatan dan sesaji pada roh Dewi Kesehatan yang telah memberikan kesehatan pada seluruh negeri. Ini ritual pertama yang akan Wonwoo pimpin sebagai Ratu, sehingga ia bersikeras melakukannya sendiri. Mengabaikan tubuhnya yang kurang baik beberapa hari belakangan.

Ritual akan di lakukan di istana _Geumwool_ di luar istana utama. Akan ada pengobatan untuk rakyat miskin dan pembagian bubur gandum gratis di depan istana. Wonwoo ingin turun sendiri memimpin rakyatnya dan bertemu rakyatnya untuk pertama kali.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Yang Mulia." Wonwoo tidak bisa dicegah jika sudah bertekad. Sehingga Mingyu dengan berat hati mengijinkan Ratunya keluar istana dan memimpin ritual Dewi Kesehatan tersebut.

.

Ritual berjalan lancar dan sakral dibawah langit yang teduh di depan istana _Geumwool_.

"Yang Mulia, ada seorang wanita yang menitipkan sebuah hadiah untuk anda." Seungkwan masuk ke istana _Geumwool_ ketika Wonwoo sedang duduk untuk beristirahat sebentar. Pelayanan pengobatan dan pembagian bubur gandum masih ramai dikunjungi rakyat miskin. Wonwoo sempat membantu tadi tapi kemudian ia merasakan kepalanya pusing lagi.

Wonwoo menerima sebuah kantung usang kemudian mengeluarkan isi didalamnya. Wonwoo terkejut menatapnya.

"Dayang Boo, tolong bawa kemari wanita yang memberikan benda ini padaku. Cepat." Wonwoo bergemuruh. Jika ia tidak salah ini adalah benda miliknya saat remaja dulu. Sebuah pita rambut bersulam benang emas. Meskipun ia tidak pernah mengenakannya, ia yakin ini benda miliknya.

"Tidak. Tidak. Jangan periksa dia. Biarkan saja dia masuk." Wonwoo berseru ketika menangkap bayangan seorang wanita sedang di periksa tubuhnya dibalik pintu ruangannya. Sebenarnya itu adalah peraturan sebelum masuk dan bertemu anggota kerajaan. Namun Wonwoo tidak sabar dan menyuruhnya masuk begitu saja.

Wonwoo memperhatikan kaki dibalik kain _hanbok_ katun itu jalan dengan terseok. Wonwoo menatap perih. Wanita muda itu berjalan pincang.

"Dirimu yang memberikan pita ini padaku?" Wonwoo mengulurkan kantung kain itu pada sang wanita.

"Benar, Yang Mulia Ratu."

"Dari mana kau mendapatkannya? Mendekat dan duduklah." Wonwoo menatap lekat wanita yang menunduk itu. Memperhatikan mata tajam dan hidung mancungnya. Serta gigi kelinci yang tampak saat ia bicara.

"Itu milik kakakku. Seseorang yang mungkin saja menjadi Ratu negeri ini sekarang. Pita itu milik Putera Mahkota yang diberikan untuk calon istrinya kala itu. Kakakku. Tapi kemudian pernikahannya dibatalkan karena kakakku menghilang." Gadis itu menunduk disetiap ucapannya. Tak berani menatap Ratu yang mungkin saja akan dinilai tidak sopan.

"Choi Jungkook.. Kau kah itu, _Kookie_?" Setetes air mata jatuh membasai pipi mulus Wonwoo ketika matanya kemudian bertatapan dengan sang wanita muda.

"B-bagaimana Yang Mulia tau namaku?"

"Aku… kakakmu, _Kookie_.. Choi Wonwoo." Wonwoo mendekat meraih jemari adiknya kemudian menggenggamnya erat. Kedua wanita cantik itu menangis tidak percaya.

Mereka saling berpelukan erat ketika telah selesai memastikan mereka tidak salah orang. Choi Wonwoo dan Choi Jungkook bertemu lagi karena takdir.

Wonwoo menceritakan perjalanan dirinya sejak diculik hingga bisa menikah dengan Raja dan kemudian menjadi Ratu.

"Aku mengikutimu malam itu, _eonni_. Tapi aku terperosok di sebuah lubang perangkap rusa dan tidak sadarkan diri. Aku ditemukan oleh seorang pria pencari tanaman obat dan kemudian dirawat sampai kakiku sembuh. Aku cacat karena kakiku mengalami patah tulang. Setelah aku bisa kembali kerumah aku malah mendapati berita ibu yang bunuh diri dan ayah yang di asingkan karena gila. Aku takut sekali, _eonni_. Aku pikir kau sudah meninggal saat itu." Jungkook mengusap airmatanya dengan kasar setiap mengingat nasib keluarganya.

"Aku sedang berusaha mencari tahu keberadaan ayah dan berusaha mengembalikannya. Meskipun aku harus menyembunyikan identitasku. Aku berjanji akan membawa ayah kembali padamu, _kookie_. Bersabarlah." Wonwoo mengusap sayang rambut adiknya yang tertata rapih.

"Aku akan selalu mendukung dan berdoa untukmu, _eonni_. Atau perlukah aku memanggilmu Yang Mulia?" Jungkook tersenyum. Ia tidak menyangka perjalanan jauhnya untuk menemui Ratu negeri ini membawanya bertemu dengan kakak yang ia kira sudah mati.

Ia juga tak menyangka bahwa tahta Ratu itu memang sesungguhnya sudah ditakdirkan untuk kakaknya, Wonwoo.

"Aku sudah menikah dengan putra dari pencari tanaman obat yang merawatku, _eonni_. Dan aku sekarang menjadi seorang tabib. Aku juga memiliki seorang putri berumur delapan bulan." Jungkook tersenyum malu mengakui ia yang sudah mendahului kakaknya mendapat keturunan.

"Aku ingin segera mengandung dan melahirkan Putera Mahkota untuk Raja. Tapi akhir-akhir ini Raja sangat sibuk dan jarang menghabiskan malam denganku. Kami baru melakukannya sekali saat ritual." Wonwoo cemberut. Baru kali ini dia bisa menumpahkan keluh kesahnya secara terang-terangan. Sejak kecil ia memang selalu terbuka dengan sang adik dan berbagi cerita bersama.

"Kau sedang mengandung, _eonni_. Bayi kembar." Tanpa sepengetahuan Wonwoo, Jungkook meraba pergelangan tangan Wonwoo dan merasakan denyut nadi dari sang Ratu. Ia tidak salah. Ratunya…

"Yang Mulia, diluar ada yang membuat keributan. Seorang pria tua menyakiti rakyat yang mengantri bubur dan ia juga menghancurkan sesaji." Seungkwan menerobos masuk. Berteriak panik diiringi suara gaduh dari luar istana _Geumwool_.

Wonwoo berdiri.

"Yang Mulia, jangan kesana. Berbahaya." Seungkwan dengan takut menahan lengan sang Ratu agar tidak keluar.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan rakyatku tersakiti. Ayo, _Kookie_." Wonwoo bergegas diikuti Jungkook dan Seungkwan dibelakangnya.

Seorang lelaki tua berbaju hitam lusuh mengamuk. Beberapa pengawal mencoba menenangkannya tapi gagal dan malah terluka. Beberapa rakyat yang sedang mengantri juga menjadi korban amukan pria tersebut.

Wonwoo berang. Kemudian merampas sebuah busur yang dipegang salah satu pengawal disampingnya. Seluruh dayangnya berteriak ketika suara nyaring dari tarikan senar busur terdengar.

 _Syyuuut_

Pria yang mengamuk itu menjerit ketika betisnya robek oleh ujung anak panah yang menggores lukanya. Wonwoo melumpuhkannya dengan cepat.

"Cepat obati lukanya. Juga luka warga yang terluka. Bereskan semua kekacaua-"

"Yang Mulia!" Seungkwan berteriak lebih nyaring ketika mendapati Wonwoo ambruk dan jatuh menabrak tubuh Jungkook.

Wonwoo pingsan tepat sebelum ia akan berbalik masuk ke istana _Geumwool_.

.

.

.

 **A Late Story**

.

.

.

Wonwoo kenapa? Wanita tangguh kita kenapa? Raja Min tolongin dong… /kemudian baper

Ga usah baper..

Noona ga bakal lama update dan fiksi ini konfliknya ga rumit. Asal tahan baper sama mesra2an raja ratu ini ajah.

Meanie emang selalu bikin baper kan?

Kim Noona

Sun, 20th Nov 2016


	5. Chapter 5

**A Late Story**

 **LOVE IN THE PALACE**

.

.

.

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

.

.

.

Genderswitch

Joseon Era

.

.

.

"Yang Mulia..." Wonwoo mencoba tersenyum saat melihat Mingyu keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Wonwoo baru kembali dari istana _Geumwool_ dan langsung bergegas ingin menemui Raja-nya.

Wonwoo pingsan setelah insiden keributan di istana _Geumwool_. Tetapi ia berkeras untuk segera kembali ke istana untuk bertemu dengan Mingyu meski keadaannya lemah.

Sesuatu dalam dirinya terus mendesak keinginannya mengakui jati dirinya. Ia mencintai Mingyu. Sehingga sebisa mungkin ia ingin jujur pada suaminya itu.

"Ratu Won? Aku baru saja mendengar kabarmu kembali dan akan bergegas ke _paviliun_ -mu. Apa kau tak kelelahan?" Mingyu mendekat. Menggenggam tangan Wonwoo yang masih berdiri dengan didampingi dayang dan pengawalnya. Sepertinya Mingyu tak mengetahui pingsannya Wonwoo dan insiden keributan tadi.

"Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu malam ini berdua dengan Yang Mulia. Ayo berjalan di pinggir Danau Bulan." Wonwoo terdengar lemah. Tapi ia tetap memaksakan diri menemui Mingyu.

"Apa kau tidak kelelahan, sayang. Kita bisa habiskan waktu berdua di kediamanmu." Wonwoo menggeleng. Kemudian menggandeng tangan Mingyu berjalan berdua.

"Aku dan Raja Min ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua. Bisakah kalian mengawal sedikit menjauh?" Wonwoo berbicara pelan pada Seungkwan. Kemudian Seungkwan mundur untuk mempersilahkan Raja dan Ratunya berjalan ke arah tenggara.

.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu berjalan lambat beriringan di atas jembatan di tengah Danau Bulan. Sebuah danau di sudut tenggara istana. Biasa digunakan untuk raja dan ratu bersantai sore hari. Tapi saat ini hari sudah petang. Bulan sabit mulai bergerak tegak. Pantulan cahaya kuning bulan dan bintang terlihat indah di permukaan danau.

Wonwoo tersenyum disetiap langkahnya. Dulu sebelum dipindahkan ke istana utama, Wonwoo sering kesini. Menikmati langit malam kesukaannya sambil berdoa tentang ayah dan keluarganya. Mingyu diam sambil memperhatikan wanitanya.

"Aku ingin bercerita banyak hal padamu, _gyu_. Aku berhasil melakukan ritual pertamaku meski aku gugup. Aku melindungi rakyatku dari amukan seorang lelaki. Aku juga bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat berharga hari ini. Aku bahagia sekali." Wonwoo tersenyum disetiap kalimatnya. Namun tanpa Mingyu sadari, Wonwoo sedang mengumpulkan keberanian berlipat ganda untuk mengakui sesuatu.

"Seseorang? Seorang pria?" Mingyu membawa wajah Wonwoo berhadapan dengannya. Menatap dan menuntut sebuah jawaban.

" _Hey_ , jangan cemburu. Aku akan bercerita lebih banyak lagi agar kau paham dan tidak cemburu. Aku mohon dengarkan sampai akhir." Wonwoo memberikan Mingyu sebuah pelukan erat kala Mingyu mengangguk menyetujui permintaan Wonwoo.

"Ceritakan semuanya. Aku ingin tau kegiatanmu hari ini." Mingyu tersenyum. Mengusap lembut rambut Wonwoo yang tertata rapih.

"Aku akan menceritakan sebuah kisah. Seorang gadis bangsawan. Seorang gadis kecil petualang yang suka menyelinap dimalam hari untuk melihat bintang dan bulan di atas bukit. Tapi suatu hari, orang tuanya menetapkan ia akan di daftarkan sebagai calon pendamping putera mahkota. Meskipun ia suka melanggar peraturan, ia berusaha menuruti permintaan orang tuanya kali ini. Ia menerima sebuah pita emas dari kerajaan sebagai hadiah sudah disetujuinya gadis itu menjadi calon anggota kerajaan. Calon ratu selanjutnya..." Wonwoo berjalan perlahan berkeliling danau sambil bercerita. Melangkahkan kakinya kecil-kecil dan Mingyu mengikuti di belakang. Mendengarkan dengan baik.

"...Seperti biasa, setiap purnama ia akan keluar dengan sahabatnya untuk pergi melihat bulan di bukit belakang kuil. Ia pergi dengan menyelinap malam itu. Mengelabui puluhan pengawal sewaan yang dikirim kerajaan. Tak tau, ia harus menyesal setelah berhasil keluar rumah untuk bersenang. Tapi berakhir di sebuah penjara lembab, bersama sembilan orang gadis yang menangis menjerit-jerit memanggil orang tuanya... Ia disana. Tidak. Gadis itu tidak menyerah. Ia kemudian mengelabui penjaga-penjaga asing itu hingga akhirnya di buang di hutan perbatasan..." Mingyu mencoba tetap diam sambil mencerna setiap kisah yang Wonwoo ceritakan.

"...Ia berjalan seharian dengan seorang teman yang membantunya mengelabui penjaga. Menerobos lebat dan lebarnya hutan perbatasan. Namun ia harus kehilangan temannya itu ketika malam hampir menjelang dan jurang terjal menghadang mereka. Ia berhasil naik dengan baik, tapi temannya tidak. Ia harus melihat teman seperjuangannya itu mati dan berguling bebas jatuh ke jurang..." Wonwoo berhenti sejenak ketika nafasnya tercekat. Ia ingin menangis setiap kali membayangkan wajah tersenyum Jeon Seo saat terjatuh kejurang saat itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Won?" Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Biarkan aku menyelesaikan kisahku. Gadis itu melanjutkan berjuang keluar hutan. Ketika ia berhasil sampai di desa perbatasan berita pahit harus ia dengar dari mulut-mulut penduduk. Ibunya bunuh diri karena kehilangan dua putri dalam satu malam. Dan ayahnya menjadi gila. Diturunkan dari jabatan kerajaan dan di asingkan. Nyawa gadis itu hampir saja hilang jika saja tidak ada seorang lelaki baik hati yang menyelamatkannya. Seorang yang memberi gadis itu kesempatan hidup kedua meski ia hanya gadis kecil kotor dan penuh luka..." Wonwoo berbalik kebelakang dan mendapati Mingyu berhenti lima langkah dibelakangnya.

"Apa kau menceritakan kisah putri pejabat Choi, adik dari Perdana Menteri Choi?" Mingyu mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ya. Aku menceritakan kisah putri pertama Pejabat Perpustakaan Kerajaan, Choi Hansol, adik kandung Perdana Menteri Choi Seunghyun." Wonwoo berdiri selangkah dihadapan Mingyu. Tak berani memandang sang suami.

"Bagaimana kau tau gadis itu?"

"Aku pasti sangat tau gadis itu. Karena aku sedang menceritakan kisahku. Aku. Choi Wonwoo. Bukan Jeon Wonwoo. Aku gadis yang menghilang di culik roh leluhur." Wonwoo dengan seribu keberaniannya menatap Mingyu. Tapi diakhir kalimatnya pertahanannya runtuh. Bulir itu jatuh dari mata kiri Wonwoo. Namun Wonwoo tersenyum.

"Choi Wonwoo?"

"Maafkan aku, Yang Mulia. Sungguh aku tak bermaksud menyembunyikan kebenaran. Aku hanya ingin bertahan hidup dan membawa kembali ayahku padaku. Aku mohon ampun padamu, Yang Mulia. Silahkan jatuhkan hukuman padaku." Wonwoo tak bisa bertahan lagi. Meski ia berharap terus bersama Mingyu, ia juga sadar ia telah berbuat kejahatan. Menyembunyikan identitas dan parahnya menipu seluruh negeri.

"Kau masih hidup? Apa aku tidak bermimpi?" Kali ini Wonwoo yang mengerutkan dahi heran. Mingyu sedang menangkup wajahnya. Menatapnya begitu dalam bahkan dengan senyuman tampannya.

"Yang Mulia..."

"Aku jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis yang aku temui di pasar kota saat aku menyelinap keluar istana. Bertabrakan dengan gadis itu secara tidak sengaja. Mengikutinya kemudian mencari tau ia dari keluarga apa. Aku benar-benar tergila-gila karenanya. Kemudian seluruh negeri mendaftarkan putrinya untuk menjadi pendampingku. Lalu datang selembar lukisan wajah gadis itu dihadapanku. Dengan heboh dan tanpa berpikir dua kali, aku menyetujui untuk menikah secepatnya. Jika bukan karena ritual yang mengharuskan menunggu tanggal baik, mungkin aku sudah menikahi gadis itu. Tidak akan aku hampir gila saat tau gadis itu hilang diculik. Itu sebabnya aku tidak ingin menikah lagi..." Giliran Mingyu yang bercerita. Kedua tangan besarnya masih menangkup indah wajah Wonwoo. Menghapus setiap bulir yang jatuh di pipinya.

"...Hari itu aku kabur dari istana. Berjalan jauh sampai desa perbatasan. Kemudian bertemu denganmu. Aku pikir kau adalah reinkarnasi dari Choi Wonwoo sehingga dengan sembarangan aku meminta kerajaan melakukan seleksi dayang istana lagi meski sesungguhnya seleksi itu sudah berakhir seminggu sebelumnya. Aku jatuh cinta pada dua orang Wonwoo yang aku kira berbeda." Mingyu menarik Wonwoo kedalam dekapannya. Mengusap lembut rambut Wonwoo ketika wanita itu terisak didadanya.

"Aku tak tau harus bersyukur atau menyesal. Dulu atau sekarang, aku memang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi milikmu, _gyu_. Aku akan mengabdi padamu." Mingyu mengangguk dalam pelukannya.

"Tetaplah bersamaku. Dampingi aku. Aku berjanji akan menuntaskan kasus penculikan itu. Mengembalikan nama baik keluargamu. Aku akan mengembalikan Marga Choi padamu." Mingyu memberikan sebuah kecupan manis di bibir Wonwoo kemudian berbalas senyum.

"Mulai sekarang aku ingin berbagi seluruh cerita padamu, _gyu_. Tidak akan aku lewatkan satu kisah pun untuk kau dengar." Keduanya bergenggaman tangan. Bertatapan mesra dan tersenyum.

"Aku siap mendengarkan segalanya."

.

"Aku tidak pernah mengenakannya. Karena sungguh aku tidak suka memakai hiasan rambut yang mewah. Aku memberikan ini pada adikku. Dan dia menyimpan ini seumur hidupnya." Wonwoo menyerahkan pita bersulam emas yang ia dapat dari Jungkook tadi siang pada Mingyu.

Mereka duduk di sebuah gubuk kayu berukir di tepi danau. Bulan sabit sudah tegak dan malam makin larut. Tapi sepasang suami istri itu masih enggan berhenti berbagi kisah.

"Bukankah adikmu juga menghilang? Apa ia juga diculik?" Mingyu bertanya heran.

"Namanya Choi Jungkook. Ia mengikutiku malam itu tapi ia terjebak di lubang perangkap hewan buruan. Kakinya terluka tapi ia selamat karena ditemukan oleh seorang pengelana. Sekarang ia menjadi tabib dan menikah dengan anak pengelana yang menyelamatkannya itu." Wonwoo mulai tersenyum lagi. Serpihan beban-beban pikirannya perlahan sirna.

"Kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Ya. Hari ini aku bertemu lagi dengannya. Dan dia memberikan sebuah kabar baik. Untukku. Untukmu. Dan untuk negeri ini." Wonwoo menggeser tubuhnya. Memeluk manja lengan Mingyu dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Mingyu.

"Ceritakan padaku, sayang." Mingyu berseru tidak sabar.

Wonwoo tersenyum. Perlahan membawa tangan Mingyu ke arah perutnya.

"Disini ada dua janin yang akan menjadi anggota kerajaan selanjutnya."

"Dua? Kau hamil, Won? Sungguh? Kita baru satu kali kan?"

Wonwoo mengangguk cepat membenarkan.

"Kau raja yang hebat, Mingyu. Raja yang sangat hebat." Wonwoo terkekeh saat Mingyu menunduk kemudian mengecupi perut rata Wonwoo.

Mingyu berteriak. Menyerukan kebahagiaannya akan berita baik dari Wonwoo.

.

.

"Yang Mulia, ku mohon jangan pergi kesana. Yang Mulia Raja sungguh akan memarahimu jika kau nekad pergi." Seungkwan merengek. Wonwoo sedang bersiap keluar istananya untuk pergi ke tempat penyelidikan istana.

"Aku hanya akan menemui lelaki itu dan bertanya padanya apa tujuan ia mengacau di tempat ritualku." Wonwoo mengabaikan permintaan Seungkwan.

"Seorang Ratu tidak pantas pergi ketempat itu Yang Mulia. Mohon dengarkan pelayanmu ini." Seungkwan tidak jera. Ia lebih baik mendapat tatapan tajam Wonwoo daripada nantinya mendapat hukuman dari Raja.

"Tetap tinggal disini jika tempat itu terlalu buruk untukmu. Aku akan kesana sendiri."

"Yang Mulia!"

.

"Yang Mulia Ratu tiba!"

"Biarkan aku yang melakukan penyelidikan." Wonwoo datang dan mengejutkan arena interogasi yang sedang menyiksa dan meminta pengakuan lelaki yang kemarin sudah mengacaukan tempat ritualnya.

"Tapi Yang Mulia, anda tidak seharusnya berada disini." Petugas yang sejak tadi menjalankan penyelidikan menunduk takut.

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Wonwoo duduk di kursi khusus penyelidik. Berhadapan langsung dengan lelaki pembuat keributan.

Lelaki itu terikat. Berlutut beberapa langkah dari hadapan Wonwoo. Wonwoo terlebih dahulu memperhatikan lelaki yang kakinya sedang dililit kain dan mengeluar banyak darah. Tepat dibagian yang kemarin Wonwoo panah.

Jika diperhatikan, sungguh lelaki ini bukan seorang pria tua. Ia tinggi, kurus dan memiliki hidung yang tajam. Wonwoo mengernyit ketika entah kenapa wajah lelaki itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Tapi siapa?

"Siapa namamu, Tuan?" Wonwoo bertanya tegas. Lelaki itu mendongak menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan tajam.

"Apa peduli mu? Kau Cuma wanita penggoda yang memakai topeng Ratu." Lelaki itu meludah dihadapan Wonwoo. Wajahnya penuh debu, luka dan berantakan.

Wonwoo menarik nafasnya sambil memejamkan mata ketika sebuah cambukan mendarat ditubuh lelaki itu.

"Hentikan. Aku akan membiarkan kalian menyiksanya ketika aku sudah selesai bertanya. Siapkan ruang interogasi tertutup untuk aku berbicara dengan pria itu." Wonwoo bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan arena penyeledikan terbuka itu.

.

"Yang Mulia, sepertinya anda sudah melewati batas. Seorang Ratu tidak semestinya melakukan penyelidikan pada seorang penjahat." Seungkwan masih bersikeras. Wonwoo duduk di sebuah ruangan dengan sekat tirai tembus pandang di hadapannya.

Dua pengawal datang sambil menggeret lelaki tadi. Wonwoo dengan hati nuraninya meringis melihat lelaki itu kesulitan berjalan dengan kaki yang terluka.

"Seungkwan, buka tirainya."

"Tidak, Yang Mulia. Itu tidak diijinkan."

"Ini perintah."

Seungkwan menunduk. Ia hanya seorang pelayan yang mau tidak mau menuruti perintah atasannya.

"Kenapa kau membuat keributan kemarin, Tuan?" Wonwoo mulai bertanya. Lelaki itu berlutut dengan tangan terikat. Wajahnya sudah sedikit dibersihkan.

"Kau tidak pantas jadi Ratu. Seharusnya sahabatkulah yang ada di tahtamu sekarang. Kau bahkan tidak pantas menggunakan nama itu hanya untuk menggoda Raja. Wanita sialan." Benar. Lelaki ini bukan lelaki tua seperti kelihatannya. Ia masih muda. Masih memiliki semangat dan jiwa pembela yang menggebu. Lelaki itu terlihat tua karena keadaannya yang kacau dan lusuh waktu itu.

Wonwoo tersenyum. Ia telah meyakinkan diri. Tidak mungkin ia salah orang kali ini.

"Seokmin-ah..."

Lelaki itu mendongak tepat saat Wonwoo mengucapkan sebuah nama dengan suara lembut.

"Bagaimana kau tau namaku?" Lelaki itu melotot ketika Wonwoo tersenyum kearahnya. Benar-benar wanita penggoda menurutnya.

"Choi Wonwoo.. Sahabatmu. Aku disini." Wonwoo hendak mendekati Seokmin, lelaki itu ketika Seungkwan lagi-lagi mencegahnya.

"Apa kau sedang bergurau, Yang Mulia Ratu yang terhormat? Setelah menggunakan namanya sekarang kau mau menggunakan marganya juga. Berlagak jadi dirinya? _Cih_. Konyol." Seokmin masih saja berkeras dan membenci Wonwoo. Ia berpikir bahwa Wonwoo yang sekarang telah merampas tempat untuk sahabat baiknya hingga ia kehilangan seorang gadis yang dulu juga pernah ia sukai.

"Bagaimana bisa aku menggunakan nama Wonwoo jika aku tidak tau tentangnya? Bagaimana bisa aku tau namamu jika aku tidak pernah mengetahui kisah kita? Jihoon, Soonyoung, Seokmin dan Wonwoo. Empat sekawan pemburu bulan. Ini aku, kawan." Wonwoo tersenyum lebih lepas ketika Seokmin memandangnya lebih dalam.

Kali ini Seokmin menangis dengan keras. Ratu dihadapannya sungguh adalah sahabatnya. Wonwoo menceritakan setiap kisah hingga ia berakhir menjadi seorang ratu. Tahta yang sesungguhnya memang miliknya sejak lama.

Seokmin menyesali semua perbuatannya. Tapi siapa sangka, jika perbuatannya bahkan berhasil mempertemukannya dengan gadis yang selama ini ia rindukan. Seokmin bersyukur. Kemudian meminta maaf karena segala perbuatan dan umpatannya.

"Aku ingin melihat bulan bersama kalian lagi."

.

.

.

 **A Late Story**

.

.

.

Wajah orang dewasa tidak akan banyak berubah meski jadi tua. Jadi kalau lelaki itu ayahnya Wonwoo, pasti mereka sudah mengenalinya.

Itu Seokmin. Terakhir bertemu mereka masih umur 12 tahun dan sekarang sudah 18 tahun.

Oh iya, kalau boleh jujur noona ga pernah secara langsung perhatiin tentang kerajaan. Jadi ga tau tentang mitos-mitos dan yang lainnya. Noona cuma buat ini berdasarkan imajinasi dan jalan cerita noona. Semoga ga terlalu melenceng dari kehidupan aslinya.

.

Kim Noona

Tue, 29th Nov 2016


	6. Chapter 6

**A Late Story**

 **LOVE IN THE PALACE**

.

.

.

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

.

.

.

Genderswitch

Joseon Era

.

.

.

"Apa kau membenciku setelah kau tau aku menipu kalian dengan menyembunyikan jati diriku, Seungkwan?" Wonwoo duduk di kediamannya setelah kembali dari tempat penyelidikan.

Mingyu memarahinya karena sudah melanggar teritori bidang pengadilan dan melakukan interogasi pribadi. Yang Mingyu takutkan adalah jika saja jati diri Wonwoo terbongkar tidak pada waktunya dan membahayakan Wonwoo akhirnya. Mingyu menyusun berbagai rencana agar cepat atau lambat jati diri Wonwoo terbongkar, Mingyu masih bisa mempertahankan Wonwoo.

Seungkwan tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Ratunya. Kini Seungkwan tau kisah dibalik nama Jeon Wonwoo dan Choi Wonwoo yang Ratunya tadi bicarakan bersama Seokmin.

"Sebagai rakyat mungkin aku akan marah pada anda karena sekarang anda sedang memegang tahta. Tapi sebagai sahabat yang menghabiskan waktu bersama selama hampir enam tahun, aku tidak peduli. Anda tetap Wonwoo si gadis nakal yang penuh ide dan keberanian. Jika bukan anda, aku tak tau lagi siapa orang yang cocok menyanggah tahta Ratu untuk berdampingan dengan Raja Min." Seungkwan menyeduhkan semangkuk teh herbal yang dibuat khusus untuk menjaga kehamilan Wonwoo.

"Terima kasih, Seungkwan. Aku sungguh siap melepas tahtaku jika rakyat meminta. Aku sudah melakukan kejahatan besar." Wonwoo meneguk tehnya kemudian mengernyit akibat pahit yang mampir dilidahnya.

"Aku yakin Yang Mulia Raja akan melakukan segala cara untuk mempertahankanmu, Yang Mulia Ratu."

.

.

"Yang Mulia. Keputusannya sudah keluar." Seungkwan bergegas masuk dengan bergemuruh. Kebiasaan ketika heboh mendapat berita.

"Apa keputusannya?" Hari ini sebuah keputusan kerajaan akan dibuat untuk kasus keributan Seokmin. Dan Wonwoo penasaran akan seburuk apa hukuman yang Seokmin dapat. Mengingat ia turut ikut campur kemarin. Kemungkinan malah akan memperburuk keadaan.

"Seokmin dibiarkan hidup. Tetapi ia harus menjadi petani tanpa upah selama setahun dan di tempatkan di pulau Ryeo. Pulau Ryeo itu tidak terlalu buruk. Tapi kerja tanpa upah itu sangat buruk. Kasihan." Seungkwan merengut sedih. Bagaimanapun setelah mendengar kisah Seokmin, Seungkwan jadi bersimpati padanya.

Seorang sahabat yang begitu setia.

"Setidaknya dia tetap hidup. Dan di pulau Ryeo dia bisa mendapatkan keluarga yang baru dari petani lain. Dia dulu hanya tinggal bersama ibunya dan sekarang kudengar sudah meninggal." Tak tau harus lega atau sedih karena dengan keputusan yang ada, sudah tentu ia tak akan bisa menemui sahabatnya itu lagi.

"Padahal dia cukup tampan jika diperhatikan."

"Menikah saja dengannya jika hukumannya sudah habis."

"Yang Mulia!" Wonwoo terkekeh melihat tingkah Seungkwan.

.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan suami dan anakmu. Tapi Raja melarangku keluar istana sampai keadaanku pulih. Kesehatanku memburuk dimasa awal kehamilan." Hari ini Jungkook datang berkunjung ke istana setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Wonwoo.

"Mungkin nanti saat bayiku sudah bisa berjalan. Aku akan berkunjung bersama mereka. Sekarang aku ingin menyampaikan beberapa hal padamu, _eonni_." Jungkook mendekat pada Wonwoo. Memberi aba-aba untuk mendengarkannya dengan baik.

Wonwoo memasang telinga dan serius menanti perkataan Jungkook.

"Suamiku sudah menyelidiki dimana pulau tempat ayah diasingkan. Menurut perintah kerajaan pada saat itu, ayah di asingkan ke pulau _Chukdo_ di selatan negeri. Tapi…" Jungkook menunduk diakhir katanya.

"Tapi apa, _Kookie_?"

"Setelah suamiku mengirim orang ke pulau itu, tidak ada satupun orang bernama Choi Hansol disana. Bahkan sekalipun tidak ada orang bernama itu datang kesana." Jungkook menatap kakaknya yang juga menampilkan raut wajah sedih.

"Lalu dimana ayah? Apa mungkin salah informasi?"

"Suamiku sudah melakukan pemeriksaan berkali-kali. Dan semua informasi itu benar. Kata suamiku, kemungkinan ada orang yang memindahkan tempat pengasingan ayah."

"Yang Mulia Raja tiba!" Wonwoo dan Jungkook sontak berdiri ketika seruan datangnya sang Raja menggema di kediamannya.

"Yang Mulia, Tidakkah kau disibukan dengan rapat kerajaan? Bagaimana bisa datang kesini di tengah hari?" Wonwoo mempersilahkan Mingyu duduk terlebih dahulu kemudian ia duduk diikuti Jungkook yang menunduk hormat.

"Tadinya aku hanya ingin mampir sebentar sambil pergi ke bagian arsip istana. Tapi kudengar kau kedatangan tamu. Dan dugaan ku benar jika yang berkunjung adalah adikmu." Mingyu tersenyum menatap dua wanita kakak-adik itu dihadapannya.

"Maafkan hamba, Yang Mulia. Hamba sudah lancang berkunjung tanpa ijin Yang Mulia." Jungkook membungkuk takut. Ia sungguh tak ingin menyulitkan kakak dan kakak iparnya.

"Begini Nyonya Kim. _Ah_ , aku memanggilmu Jungkook saja. Kita bertiga sudah mengetahui posisi Wonwoo sekarang ada dimana. Ia sedang menyembunyikan jati dirinya. Dan aku sedang berusaha mencari jalan untuk mempertahankannya." Jungkook dan Wonwoo mengangguk bersamaan dengan penuturan Mingyu.

Mingyu mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah dua wanita bersaudara itu. Kemudian memelankan suaranya.

"Untuk sementara bisakah Jungkook tidak mengunjungi Ratu? Hanya sampai aku bisa menemukan kunci untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini." Mingyu mengemukakan pendapatnya. Sungguh ia tak bermaksud memisahkan lagi dua wanita yang baru bertemu kembali setelah berpisah lama.

"Hamba mengerti, Yang Mulia. Untuk sementara hamba tidak akan datang ke istana untuk keselamatan Yang Mulia Ratu." Jungkook mengangguk patuh. Lain halnya dengan Wonwoo.

"Tapi aku masih merindukan adikku, _gyu_. Bisakan hari ini dia tinggal sedikit lama?" Wonwoo membujuk dengan raut wajahnya.

"Sungguh aku masih dalam amarah karena kelancanganmu masuk ke bagian penyelidikan tempo hari. Tapi baiklah. Tinggallah sampai matahari di ufuk barat. Jangan sampai petang. Dan juga, jaga isi pembicaraan kalian." Wonwoo mengangguk cepat sambil tersenyum.

"Yang Mulia, Jika aku ingin melanggar teritori lagi. Bisakah aku meminta ijinmu?" Wonwoo menyatukan dua telapak tangannya didepan wajah. Bergerak dengan tatapan memohon.

"Apa lagi yang ingin kau lakukan, sayang? Apa dia selalu begini sejak kecil?" Mingyu mengalihkan sebuah pertanyaan pada Jungkook.

Jungkook terkikik.

"Benar. Sejak kecil dia selalu suka melanggar peraturan dan berbuat sesuka hati. Ibu selalu menghukum dengan memukul bokongnya saat ketahuan." Jungkook bercerita sambil mengenang kehidupan masa kecilnya. Kehidupan manis bersama kedua orang tuanya.

"Yang Mulia. Sekali. Hanya sekali lagi. Aku ingin masuk ke ruang arsip istana. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku ketahui." Wonwoo kecil maupun Wonwoo dewasa tak ubahnya hanya seorang gadis perengek yang keinginannya harus terpenuhi.

"Bisa aku tau informasi apa yang ingin kau dapat dari arsip istana?"

"Tentang ayahku. Seseorang sudah memalsukan data ayahku. Seharusnya ia diasingkan di pulau _Chokdo_ tapi tak ada satupun nama ayahku di penduduk sana." Jungkook mengangguk membenarkan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut kakaknya. Sesuai informasinya tadi.

"Aku tau kalian sungguh ingin bertemu dengan ayah kalian lagi. Tapi sekali lagi kumohon. Bersabarlah. Aku juga sudah memikirkan hal itu. Percaya dan bersabarlah. Dan kau, Ratu Won. Jangan coba-coba melanggar teritori apapun lagi. Diamlah di istana. Dan aku akan membawakan ayahmu dihadapanmu." Perintah Mingyu muthlak. Dan kali ini Wonwoo patuh.

"Baiklah, Yang Mulia."

.

.

"Won, apa kau sudah lelah?" Mingyu menoleh pada istrinya yang berbaring di sebelahnya. Hanya sesaat kemudian kembali pada fokusnya di buku-buku usang milik kerajaan.

Mingyu sedang ada di kediaman Wonwoo. Malam hampir larut tapi Wonwoo meminta untuk di temani suaminya malam ini. Mingyu menyanggupi menemani Wonwoo sambil tetap melakukan pekerjaannya.

"Mataku belum ingin tertutup. Tapi pinggangku terasa amat pegal. Aku akan berbaring saja." Wonwoo menepuk-nepuk pinggangnya lembut untuk mengurai rasa sakit. Kehamilannya memasuki bulan kedua dan perutnya mulai membesar.

Keadaan Wonwoo tidak separah pada minggu awal kehamilan. Ia sudah bisa beraktifitas meski sangat mudah kelelahan.

"Won, menurutmu jika aku mencurigai beberapa menteriku terlibat dalam kasus penculikan roh leluhur apa itu wajar?" Mingyu menutup bukunya kemudian menggeser meja kecilnya menjauh.

Mingyu berbaring tepat disamping Wonwoo kemudian telapak tangan besarnya mendarat di atas perut Wonwoo. Mengusapnya lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Wajar. Karena aku juga melakukan hal yang sama." Wonwoo menaikkan nada suaranya ketika mendapat pemikiran yang sama dengan sang Raja.

"Kenapa kau mencurigai orang pemerintahan, sayang?" Mingyu menopang kepalanya dengan tangan. Berbaring miring menghadap Wonwoo.

"Dari beberapa buku yang aku baca. Kasus ritual kejayaan kerajaan sudah sejak lama ditutup. Dahulu memang ada ritual persembahan untuk leluhur kemudian mengorbankan seorang dayang istana junior untuk keperluan ritual. Tapi karena dinilai keji. Kerajaan kemudian mengganti dengan mengorbankan sepuluh ekor kuda betina untuk ritual…" Mingyu mengangguk mendengarkan cerita Wonwoo. Sama persis dengan apa yang ia baca di buku barusan.

"Kemudian setelah hampir seabad ritual jadi menggunakan kuda. Pada ritual saat itu seekor kuda ternyata mati sebelum hari ritual hingga jumlah kuda yang seharusnya, tidak mencukupi. Entah kenapa hari itu mulai muncul penculikan gadis-gadis belia itu. Benarkan?" Mingyu meneruskan cerita yang Wonwoo mulai. Dan kali ini Wonwoo yang mengangguk membenarkan.

"Penculikan itu dimulai tepat sesaat setelah ayahmu dinobatkan jadi raja dan saat ia melakukan ritual pertamanya. Sejak saat itu Raja dikatakan mendapat kutukan. Kerajaan tetap melakukan ritual dengan tumbal sepuluh ekor kuda. Tapi disaat bersamaan, sepuluh orang gadis akan diculik sebagai kutukannya. Tidak ada yang bisa menolak karena nyatanya kerajaan menjadi sangat jaya setelahnya. Bahkan hingga ayahmu turun tahta dan sakit-sakitan, kerajaan tetap dalam masa jayanya." Wonwoo berbicara panjang. Ia senang bercerita tentang segala hal pada Mingyu. Karena Mingyu akan dengan sangat senang mendengarkan dan memberi pengertian dari setiap kisahnya.

"Pihak kerajaan tidak mempedulikan penculikan tersebut karena mereka juga berpikir itu adalah perbuatan langsung dari roh leluhur. Kerjasama dengan negeri tetangga terjalin baik dan itu sebabnya negeri kita jaya dan tidak ada perang. Ini jelas terdapat sangkut paut dari beberapa orang yang memanfaatkan keadaan. Jika tidak karena harta, mungkin karena posisi terpandang di pemerintahan kerajaan." Mingyu sedikit ragu pada kalimat terakhirnya. Ia belum bisa menyimpulkan keseluruhan kasus hanya dari analisa lewat buku.

Meski apa yang ada dipikiran dia dan Wonwoo sama, ia tetap butuh bukti untuk membongkar kasus besar penculikan ini.

"Entah kenapa aku mencurigai Perdana Menteri Choi, pamanku." Wonwoo memejamkan matanya. Kantuk mulai menyerang tetapi pembahasan mengenai penculikan bersama Mingyu masih tetap menarik hatinya. Ia juga ingin segera menuntaskan kasus penculikan palsu ini.

Andai saja ia masih gadis bebas diluar sana, sudah pasti ia yang bergerak sendiri untuk menuntaskan semua kasusnya.

"Dugaanku juga mengarah kepadanya. Tapi jika di teliti, apa ia sejahat itu melakukan penculikan kepada anak dari adik kandungnya sendiri?" Mingyu melirik Wonwoo yang hampir terlelap. Kemudian usapan tangannya berpindah ke kepala Wonwoo.

"Selama aku mengenalnya, ia adalah orang yang bisa melakukan segala hal untuk memenuhi keinginanya. Mingyu, aku mulai mengantuk. Bermalamlah disini dan lanjutkan pekerjaanmu esok hari." Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya untuk menatap Mingyu.

Mingyu jarang sekali bermalam di _paviliun_ -nya akhir-akhir ini. Kesibukan yang menumpuk membuat Mingyu lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di kamar pribadinya dan ruang kerjanya. Di sebuah kerajaan, meski Raja dan Ratu adalah sepasang suami istri, mereka tidak akan tidur dalam satu kamar setiap malam.

"Tidurlah. Aku akan bermalam disini bersamamu." Sebuah kecupan lembut Mingyu berikan di dahi Wonwoo. Wonwoo tersenyum. Betapa ia bersyukur mendapatkan cinta dari Mingyu.

Meskipun ia seorang raja. Ia selalu memiliki kasih sayang dan cinta yang utuh untuk Wonwoo. Dalam hati Wonwoo berjanji untuk terus mengabdi dan mendampingi Mingyu dalam hidupnya.

Wonwoo hanya ingin melepaskan rindunya malam ini. Bersama Mingyu, suaminya.

.

.

Mingyu menggerakan tangannya. Memberikan isyarat pada para prajuritnya untuk mulai menyerang.

Mingyu memimpin langsung penyerangan dan penangkapan para penculik gadis belia yang mengatas-namakan roh leluhur.

Prajuritnya dibagi menjadi tiga kelompok. Satu kelompok untuk memata-matai siapa saja gadis yang sudah diculik dan tempat penyekapannya. Satu kelompok akan mengecoh dan melumpuhkan para penjaga. Dan satu kelompok lagi akan menyerang kemudian membebaskan gadis yang sudah diculik malam ini.

Bulan purnama sudah mulai tegak di langit. Dari yang terlihat, sudah ada sembilan orang gadis yang dibawa masuk ke markas tersebut. Sebuah gudang tua di dekat hutan perbatasan.

Mingyu mengangguk setelah diberi isyarat. Sepuluh gadis sudah disekap dalam ruangan di sudut gudang itu. Seorang penyusup berhasil Mingyu masukan dalam kelompok penculik tersebut.

Puluhan prajuritnya bergerak. Melumpuhkan satu persatu orang yang tergabung dalam kelompok penculik.

Setelah memastikan jalan terbuka, Mingyu berjalan masuk, didampingi dua orang prajurit di depannya. Sebuah pedang ia genggam untuk berjaga. Tujuannya adalah ruang penyekapan. Ia harus membebaskan kesepuluh gadis yang sudah diculik secepatnya.

Ia berhasil sampai di sebuah ruang terpisah di sudut gudang. Gadis-gadis didalam sana menangis histeris. Kemudian berhamburan keluar setelah pintu berhasil terbuka dan sesuai arahan Mingyu.

Mingyu tersenyum setelah semua gadis telah bebas. Dua prajurit yang bersamanya tadi sedang beradu pedang dengan dua orang kelompok penculik.

Mingyu masih berdiri. Bersiaga membantu prajuritnya jika kalah. Menunggu dengan takut dan tidak tenang. Namun dengan gerakan cepat, matanya menangkap sesosok pria berdiri menebaskan pedang kearahnya.

Mingyu terjatuh.

Lengan kirinya mengucurkan darah pekat yang sangat banyak. Lelaki dengan pedang yang berlumuran darah Mingyu itu menyeringai keji. Mingyu ingat, lelaki dengan jubah khas Negeri China ini adalah Putra Duta Negeri China yang sering bernegosiasi dengan Perdana Menteri Choi Seunghyun untuk hubungan kerjasama kerajaan Joseon-China. Wen Junhui.

"Yang Mulia!"

Tepat setelah teriakan itu, Mingyu tak sadarkan diri. Tapi ia juga sudah pastikan, Junhui sudah di lumpuhkan oleh prajuritnya.

.

.

.

 **A Late Story**

.

.

.

Mingyu.

Berdarah.

Junhui. Penjahat. Cocok kan?

.

Kim Noona

Fri, 2nd Dec 2016


	7. Chapter 7

**A Late Story**

 **LOVE IN THE PALACE**

.

.

.

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

.

.

.

Genderswitch

Joseon Era

.

.

.

"Mingyu.. Tidak… _Gyu_ … Tidak. Tidak!" Wonwoo tersentak dari tidurnya. Keringat bercucuran di pelipis dan dahinya. Ia mimpi buruk.

"Yang Mulia. Anda baik-baik saja?" Seungkwan tergopoh menghampiri Wonwoo sesaat setelah mendengar teriakan Ratunya tersebut.

"Aku sangat takut, Seungkwan." Wonwoo terisak sambil memeluk Seungkwan. Hari hampir menjelang fajar tapi kegelisahan terus menghampiri Wonwoo.

"Tenangkan hatimu, Yang Mulia. Anda hanya mimpi buruk. Anda baru tidur satu jam yang lalu karena terlalu gelisah. Yang Mulia Raja akan baik-baik saja." Seungkwan mencoba menenangkan Ratunya dengan mengusap lembut punggung Wonwoo.

Malam ini Mingyu pergi ke hutan perbatasan untuk memimpin langsung penyerangan kelompok penculikan gadis belia.

Tadinya Wonwoo tenang saja ketika mengantar Mingyu pergi dengan pasukannya. Entah kenapa menjelang malam, Wonwoo menjadi gelisah dan khawatir berlebihan. Seungkwan bilang itu karena Wonwoo terlalu mencintai Mingyu sehingga takut kehilangannya.

Namun barusan, mimpi buruk itu terlihat nyata di pelupuk mata Wonwoo. Wonwoo sesenggukan. Ia ketakutan.

"Seungkwan, temani aku ke Danau Bulan." Wonwoo mengusap kasar wajahnya yang basah. Seungkwan mengerutkan dahinya heran.

"Ini sudah hampir fajar, Yang Mulia. Kesehatan anda dan kandungan anda akan terganggu jika pergi keluar di jam seperti ini." Seungkwan menatap iba Ratunya. Ia juga memiliki kekhawatiran sendiri terhadap Rajanya yang berjuang diluar sana. Tapi ia lebih khawatir dengan Ratu di hadapannya yang terlihat begitu rapuh saat ini.

.

"Segeralah kembali, sayang. Aku merindukanmu, suamiku. Kembalilah dan jangan terluka." Bulir-bulir bening air mata berlomba keluar dari mata tajam Wonwoo.

Wanita yang biasanya terlihat tangguh itu kini begitu rapuh dan lemah.

Seungkwan menatap Wonwoo dari belakang. Mereka berdiri berdua di tengah jembatan di Danau Bulan. Bulan purnama sudah mulai turun di balik pepohonan. Tertutup gumpalan awan abu-abu yang bergerak perlahan.

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya. Memanjatkan doa agar mimpinya beberapa saat lalu hanya sebuah mimpi. Mingyu-nya akan kembali dengan selamat.

.

.

"Yang Mulia!" Seungkwan berlari. Menghampiri Wonwoo yang sedang duduk taman belakang _paviliun_ -nya bersama Ibu Suri.

Ibu Suri datang berkunjung untuk melihat keadaan Wonwoo. Kegelisahan Wonwoo sedikit berkurang meski ia berakhir tidak tidur semalaman.

Hari bahkan sudah akan berganti petang lagi. Tapi Wonwoo belum mendapat kabar apapun tentang Mingyu.

"Ada apa, Seungkwan? Kenapa berlari?" Wonwoo perlahan berdiri dari duduknya sambil memegangi perutnya yang mulai membesar.

Ibu Suri menopang tubuh Wonwoo ketika Wonwoo oleng dan terlihat lemah bahkan untuk berdiri.

"Ya-yang Mulia Ra-Raja…" Seungkwan mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Kata-katanya terpotong antara nafas memburunya dan raut muramnya.

"Atur nafasmu, dan bicara yang jelas, Dayang Boo." Ibu Suri Yoon mencoba setenang mungkin menghadapi situasi saat ini.

"Yang Mulia Raja sudah kembali. Ya. Beliau sudah kembali."

"Benarkah? Dimana dia? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya." Wonwoo tersenyum. Wajahnya terlihat berseri seketika. Suami yang ia rindukan telah kembali setelah kemarin berjuang mengadu nyawa.

"Ta-tapi… Yang Mulia… Ra-Raja pulang dengan terluka."

"Apa? Kau sedang bercanda?" Senyum Wonwoo pudar. Detak jantungnya bergemuruh cepat. Bahkan nafasnya hampir tercekat ketika ia menatap Seungkwan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tidak. Seungkwan tidak sedang bercanda. Mingyu kembali dengan dengan terluka.

Wonwoo meronta. Menghempaskan topangan sang Ibu Suri untuk kemudian berlari. Meski teriakan Ibu Suri Yoon, Seungkwan dan pelayan lainnya menggema untuk menghentikannya, ia tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin segera menemui Mingyu.

.

Wonwoo tiba di _paviliun_ Raja tepat ketika tabib istana menyelimuti Mingyu. Mingyu berbaring lemah dengan kain berbercak merah di lengannya.

"Tabib Jang, apa suamiku baik-baik saja?" Bulir airmata berjatuhan lagi dipipi Wonwoo. Ia menangis sambil duduk disamping tubuh Mingyu. Ia mengusap pipi Mingyu dengan sayang. Meluapkan rindunya pada tubuh yang tak sadarkan diri sekarang.

"Lukanya begitu lebar dan mengeluarkan banyak darah. Juga sepertinya pedang yang digunakan untuk menebas Yang Mulia Raja terdapat racun tumbuhan. Yang Mulia Raja mulai demam. Itu tandanya racunnya sudah bekerja." Seorang tabib istana khusus Raja menjelaskan dengan perlahan.

"Tolong lakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan Raja. Kerahkan semua tabib istana untuk menyelamatkan Raja Min." Wonwoo kalut. Ia begitu ketakutan. Entah kenapa mimpinya tadi malam malah menjadi kenyataan. Dan ia begitu takut ini menjadi lebih buruk.

"Kami akan melakukan apapun untuk keselamatan Raja."

.

.

"Suamiku, bangunlah. Mingyu…" Wonwoo menangis lirih. Ia tidak mau beranjak dari duduknya selama berjam-jam. Seungkwan mendampinginya dengan setia. Menatap Ratu yang juga sahabatnya dengan miris.

Raja dan Ratu itu begitu kuat saling mencintai. Satu pihak terluka maka pihak lain juga akan merasakan sakitnya.

Satu pihak bersedih maka pihak lain juga akan meneteskan airmatanya.

"Yang Mulia Ratu.. Anda harus istirahat. Sudah hampir dua hari anda tidak tidur. Pikirkan pula kesehatan anda dan kandungan anda." Seungkwan berkata lembut. Ia juga tak ingin Ratunya jadi ikut sakit dan kesehatannya memburuk.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur jika Mingyu saja belum membuka matanya? Aku hanya ingin menatap matanya dan mendengar suaranya." Wonwoo semakin terdengar lemah. Lengannya terjulur untuk merapihkan kain lembab di dahi Mingyu.

Demam Mingyu sudah reda. Racun dari pedang sudah dipastikan tidak menyebar di tubuh Mingyu. Perdarahan di lukanya juga sudah berhenti. Wonwoo hanya bisa berdoa Mingyu akan segera sadar dan memeluknya.

"Hari sudah mulai petang lagi. Anda belum tidur dan menyentuh makanan anda sama sekali, Yang Mulia Ratu. Mohon pikirkan kesehatan anda dan juga kandungan anda, Yang Mulia." Sungguh Seungkwan selalu paham bahwa Wonwoo adalah wanita yang keras kepala. Tapi ia juga tak bisa menyerah untuk membujuk Ratunya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Seungkwan. Bayi-bayiku juga masih kuat untuk menjaga ayahnya hingga tersadar. Jangan khawatirkan aku."

"Yang Mulia Ibu Suri tiba!" Seungkwan berdiri untuk memberi hormat pada Ibu Suri Yoon yang memasuki kamar pribadi Mingyu. Wonwoo hanya membungkuk dalam duduknya lalu bergeser untuk mempersilahkan Ibu Suri duduk.

"Pergilah istirahat di kediamanmu, Ratu Won. Aku akan gantikan kau menjaga Raja." Ibu Suri Yoon mengusap lembut pipi pucat menantunya. Ia menatap Ratu negeri ini dengan iba.

Ibu Suri Yoon begitu bersyukur putranya bisa mendapatkan pendamping sesetia Wonwoo. Mencintai Mingyu dan mengabdikan dirinya pada negeri dengan begitu tulus.

"Aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang ia lihat saat ia terbangun, Ibunda. Ijinkan aku."

"Tidak. Sudah cukup kau memaksakan diri, Ratu Won. Pergilah beristirahat. Aku akan memberi kabar saat Raja tersadar." Ibu Suri Yoon berbicara tegas. Tidak ingin ia terbantahkan kali ini.

"Won…" Semua orang mengalihkan matanya pada Mingyu. Bibirnya bergetar menyebut nama sang istri. Begitu lirih dan sendu.

"Mingyu.. Kau sudah sadar, sayang? Terima kasih tuhan." Wonwoo tersenyum dibalik airmata syukurnya. Wonwoo menggenggam tangan Mingyu yang tak terluka.

Perlahan Mingyu membuka matanya. Menatap wajah sendu Wonwoo dan perlahan tersenyum. Wonwoo membalas senyuman itu dengan tulus. Suaminya sudah sadarkan diri. Seluruh kehidupan dan nyawanya juga sudah kembali.

"Ratu Won! Siapapun segera panggil tabib istana wanita! Wonwoo!" Ibu Suri Yoon berteriak panik. Benar. Ketakutan seluruh Dayang diruangan itu benar terjadi. Wonwoo melemah. Tubuhnya gemetar kemudian ambruk disamping tubuh Mingyu yang baru tersadar.

.

Mingyu duduk berhadapan dengan meja kecil. Buku-buku usang ia balik lembar demi lembar. Lengan kirinya terluka dan terbalut kain putih. Hingga ia hanya bisa menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk melakukan aktifitasnya.

Mingyu duduk membelakangi tubuh terbaring Wonwoo yang tak sadarkan diri sejak kemarin malam. Wonwoo pingsan sesaat setelah Mingyu tersadar. Sekarang keadaan berbalik. Mingyu yang menjaga istrinya dengan setia.

"Sungguhkah ini dirimu, _gyu_?" Mingyu terkejut ketika sebuah lengan melingkar perutnya.

Wonwoo tersadar kemudian memeluk Mingyu yang duduk membelakanginya. Menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung Mingyu. Menumpahkan rasa rindunya pada sang suami.

Mingyu melepas pelukan Wonwoo untuk membuat tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Wonwoo. Berganti ia yang memeluk Wonwoo dengan erat.

"Ini sungguh aku, sayang. Aku sudah kembali. Aku baik-baik saja." Dengan lembut Mingyu mengusap rambut tertata Wonwoo.

"Aku sungguh takut kehilanganmu. Melihatmu terluka itu sangat menakutkan. Ku mohon jangan terluka lagi. Aku tak sanggup melihatmu seperti itu." Mereka bertatapan. Wonwoo menangis lagi mengingat kemarin Mingyu kembali dengan terluka dan tak sadarkan diri.

"Aku juga tak ingin terluka, sayang. Terlebih jika kemudian aku harus melihatmu menyiksa dirimu. Jangan pernah lakukan hal itu lagi. Ku mohon." Mingyu mengecup dahi Wonwoo dengan sayang. Mengungkapkan kekhawatiran keduanya yang begitu besar dan tulus.

Tak ada yang bisa memisahkan ikatan dari keduanya. Mereka begitu erat dan serasi.

.

.

"Yang Mulia! Hamba Kasim Shim datang melaporkan tugas." Mingyu dan Wonwoo menoleh kearah pintu ruangan Mingyu yang tertutup. Wonwoo sedang mengganti kain pembalut luka Mingyu saat seruan datang dari luar.

"Masuklah, Kasim Shim."

Seorang pria tua kepercayaan Mingyu masuk kedalam ruangan pribadi Mingyu sambil menunduk.

"Hamba akan melaporkan perkembangan penyelidikan kasus penculikan, Yang Mulia." Kasim Shim mengatakan maksud kedatangannya seraya meminta ijin kalau-kalau kabar yang ia sampaikan tidak seharusnya didengar orang lain. Sebab ada sang Ratu diruangan tersebut.

"Silahkan katakan."

Kasim Shim mengangguk.

Wonwoo diam sambil terus melakukan tugasnya mengobati luka Mingyu.

"Penjahat Wen masih saja berkeras bahwa ia di jebak sehingga bisa ada di tempat penculikan saat itu. Meskipun kami sudah memaksanya untuk mengakui perbuatannya, ia tidak mau mengaku." Mingyu mengernyit heran. Tentu saja penjahat itu tidak akan mudah mengaku.

"Tuan Wen? Duta Negeri China Wen Chaosun?" Mingyu menolehkan dirinya pada Wonwoo ketika ia menyebutkan nama lelaki China itu.

"Kau mengenal Tuan Wen Chaosun, _Won_?" Wonwoo mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan Mingyu. Ia begitu mengenal lelaki tambun asal Negeri China itu sebab beberapa kali ia bertemu Duta itu di rumah pamannya, Choi Seunghyun.

"Putra pertama Tuan Wen Chaosun berada di markas penculikan malam itu. Ia juga yang telah melukai lenganku." Mingyu menjelaskan pada Wonwoo kejadian malam itu. Wonwoo telah menyelesaikan mengobati luka Mingyu. Kemudian bergabung dalam diskusi antara sang Raja dan Kasim.

"Tuan Wen hanya punya dua anak. Yang pertama seorang putra bernama Wen Junhui dan yang kedua seorang putri bernama Wen Minghao." Wonwoo memutar ingatannya ke masa kecilnya. Ia beberapa kali bertemu dengan Wen Minghao yang seumuran dengannya saat kecil. Mereka cukup dekat meski keluarga bangsawan China Wen hanya beberapa kali berkunjung ke kediaman Perdana Menteri Choi.

Mingyu mengangguk paham. Kecurigaannya pada Perdana Menteri Choi kemudian menguat. Ia hanya harus segera menemukan bukti dan mendapat pengakuan dari Junhui akan keterlibatan Choi Seunghyun. Serta motif dari adanya penculikan keji tersebut.

"Maaf, Yang Mulia. Tapi ada satu hal lagi yang harus hamba sampaikan." Kasim Shim berbicara sopan. Memotong pembicaraan sang Raja dan Ratu.

"Katakan.."

"Sebuah pesan dari Duta Wen datang siang ini. Ia memberi pembelaan bahwa putranya memang sedang di jebak dan tidak sengaja berada di markas itu. Bahkan ia mengancam untuk mempersulit hubungan _China_ - _Joseon_ jika putranya sampai dituduh dengan tuduhan palsu." Kasim Shim menyerahkan secarik surat bertulis aksara China kepada Mingyu. Mingyu membacanya dengan geram.

Bisa-bisanya mereka berkonspirasi. Ini tidak akan semudah perkiraannya.

"Apa Perdana Menteri Choi sudah mengetahui pesan ini?" Mingyu menggeram kesal ketika Kasim Shim membenarkan pertanyaannya.

"Hentikan penyiksaan terhadap Wen Junhui. Kurung ia di penjara tersendiri dan beri penjagaan ketat. Jangan sampai lengah." Nafas Mingyu memburu. Ia memutar otaknya untuk mencari jalan keluar.

Wonwoo mengusap punggung Mingyu sesaat setelah Kasim Shim meninggalkan ruangan.

"Ku pikir kau sedang melakukan hal yang tepat, _gyu_. Paman Choi bisa melukai Junhui jika saja ia merasa terancam. Sekali saja Junhui menyebutkan nama paman Choi, maka semuanya akan berakhir. Aku sungguh yakin ia benar-benar terlibat." Mingyu mengangguk mendengar pernyataan Wonwoo.

Perdana Menteri Choi sungguh berbahaya. Jika Mingyu lengah, semua perjuangannya akan sia-sia. Ia harus lebih cerdik dan waspada.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Perdana Menteri Choi. Terburu-buru sekali? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Wonwoo tersenyum. Tadinya ia ingin mengunjungi _paviliun_ Ibu Suri Yoon saat ia tak sengaja bertemu dengan Perdana Menteri Choi di jalan.

"Sungguh kehormatan bisa bertemu Yang Mulia Ratu di pagi cerah ini. Hamba sedang bergegas menemui utusan negeri China yang datang pagi ini, Yang Mulia." Choi Seunghyun mencoba tersenyum pada sang Ratu untuk mencairkan suasana yang terasa sedikit beku.

Sebagai seorang Ratu dan Perdana Menteri sesungguhnya mereka hampir tidak pernah bertemu secara pribadi. Ini yang pertama kali.

" _Ah_ , Perdana Menteri Choi. Baru-baru ini aku mendengar sebuah cerita tentang klan Choi dari Dayangku. Bukankah kau dulu mendaftarkan putri mu untuk jadi pendamping Putera Mahkota? Harusnya kau sudah jadi besan kerajaan kan?" Wonwoo tersenyum manis mencoba ramah tetapi mencoba mengintimidasi pamannya itu.

"Itu hanya berita lama yang seharusnya tidak anda dengar dari mulut Dayang rendahan, Yang Mulia Ratu." Choi mencoba tenang meski sebenarnya ia begitu terintimidasi dan kesal dengan perkataan Ratunya.

Ya. Seharusnya ia yang jadi besan kerajaan jika saja putrinya, Choi Jisoo tidak ditolak oleh Putera Mahkota Mingyu kala itu. Lebih mengesalkan lagi ketika yang terdengar adalah putri adiknya-lah yang kemudian terpilih. Sungguh ia tak rela jika posisi besan kerajaan jatuh pada adiknya.

" _Ah_ , sepertinya aku sudah menyinggung perasaanmu, Tuan Choi. Aku mohon maaf." Wonwoo tersenyum tipis kala merlihat raut Perdana Menteri Choi menjadi murung. Kentara sekali ia sedang menahan emosi.

"Bagaimana bisa aku merasa tersinggung dengan perkataan Yang Mulia Ratu? Sungguh sebuah kehormatan jika seorang Ratu seperti anda mendengar cerita kecil rakyatnya. Anda Ratu yang sangat bijaksana. Mungkin takdir tidak mengijinkan aku menjadi besan kerajaan. Tapi aku bersyukur tetap diterima di negeri ini dan bisa mengabdikan diri disini." Wonwoo menahan ekspresinya. Sungguh pria di hadapannya ini pintar bersandiwara.

Mengabdi? Mengambil keuntungan mungkin maksudnya.

.

.

.

 **A Late Story**

.

.

.

Kurang apa lagi Meanie moment nya?

Ga usah baper. Noona ga butuh temen baper.

Ini fiksi pertama yang noona tulis dengan 2k words per chapternya. Di update tiap rabu dan minggu. Awalnya hanya berniat buat lima chap tapi ini sudah sangat sangat panjang. Bahkan alurnya kadang terasa terlalu cepat meski sudah di coba di ulur.

Noona hanya akan masukan adegan inti yang menuju ke klimaks cerita.

Selamat menikmati.

Kim Noona

Wed, 7th Dec 2016


	8. Chapter 8

**A Late Story**

 **LOVE IN THE PALACE**

.

.

.

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

.

.

.

Genderswitch

Joseon Era

.

.

.

"Ada apa, Paman?" Mingyu menoleh saat Kasim Shim memasuki ruangannya. Tumpukan buku nampak berserakan di meja di hadapan Mingyu.

"Yang Mulia Ratu datang memohon ijin bertemu anda, Yang Mulia Raja." Kasim Shim membungkuk hormat. Menyampaikan tujuannya dengan tegas.

"Memohon ijin? Tentu saja ku ijinkan. Suruh ia segera masuk." Mingyu berdiri dari posisinya saat Kasim Shim keluar kemudian membukakan pintu untuk kedatangan sang Ratu. Wonwoo.

"Apa aku mengganggumu, Yang Mulia?" Wonwoo berjalan perlahan kearah Mingyu. Kemudian memeluk sang Raja yang menyambutnya dengan senyuman hangat.

"Sejujurnya aku sangat menunggu gangguanmu, _Won_. Aku merindukanmu." Sebuah kecupan Mingyu berikan di dahi sang istri sembari mengusap lembut pipi Wonwoo.

Mereka bertatapan lembut. Menyalurkan rindu yang tak akan pernah habis.

"Aku dengar kau tidak menerima kunjungan siapapun sejak pagi. Jadi aku juga takut akan mengganggumu." Wonwoo kembali memeluk Mingyu. Menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang sang suami. Merasakan detak jantung belahan jiwanya.

"Tentu saja terkecuali dirimu, sayang. Aku sangat ingin menemui. Menghabiskan waktu bersamamu. Hanya saja kesibukanku begitu menyita waktu." Mereka berpelukan begitu erat. Tangan Mingyu terulur membelai lembut punggung Wonwoo.

"Aku tau. Itu karena kau raja yang bertanggung jawab. Apa lukamu sudah sembuh, _gyu_?" Wonwoo melepas pelukannya kemudian beralih menatap luka di lengan Mingyu.

Mingyu mengangguk kecil. "Tadi tabib sudah memeriksa dan sudah lebih baik." Mingyu membawa Wonwoo untuk duduk bersandingan dengannya. Beristirahat sebentar dari fokusnya ke tumpukan kertas dan buku.

"Lain kali jangan lagi pergi berperang atau memimpin misi. Keras kepalamu bisa membunuhmu dan aku sekaligus." Wonwoo menatap tajam sang suami. Memberikan pernyataan tegas ketidaksukaannya pada Mingyu yang memaksakan diri ikut dalam misi penyerangan. Kejadian sebelumnya adalah yang pertama dan terakhir.

"Baik, Ratuku. Sekarang jawab aku, kenapa datang berkunjung di waktu begini? Ini sudah hampir petang."

"Kau memang yang terbaik, Raja Min. Aku memang punya hal yang harus aku sampaikan padamu." Dua manusia itu berpegangan tangan. Saling menatap dan tersenyum.

"Katakan.."

"Seungkwan menerima pesan dari Jungkook.." Wonwoo mengeluarkan sebuah amplop bernoda merah muda di sudutnya. Sebuah tanda yang Jungkook berikan saat mengirim surat pada Wonwoo melalui Seungkwan.

"…Jungkook berkata ia melihat Wen Minghao di _Joseon_. Kemudian menemuinya dan bertanya tujuannya kesini. Minghao bilang ia sedang berusaha menyelamatkan Junhui, kakaknya. Karena ayahnya, Wen Chaosun dan Paman Choi sedang merencanakan hal keji." Wonwoo menyerahkan surat yang ia bawa tadi pada Mingyu.

"Hal keji?"

"Wen Junhui akan dibunuh agar ia bungkam tentang konspirasi Paman Choi dan Tuan Wen." Wonwoo memelankan suaranya. Sejenak ia membayangkan kembali wajah Junhui dan Minghao terakhir kali bertemu di masa kecilnya. Kedua kakak beradik itu adalah orang yang baik. Tidak pernah terpikir oleh Wonwoo bahwa mereka akan terjebak dalam lingkar kejadian keji seperti ini.

"Aku sudah menduga ini sebelumnya. Itu sebabnya kemarin aku memberi gertakan di rapat kerajaan. Dan mereka memakan umpanku. Junhui sungguh di jebak dan dimanfaatkan oleh Tuan Chaosun dan Perdana Menteri Choi. Kasim Shim juga sudah memastikan bahwa negeri _China_ tidak terlibat sama sekali dengan penculikan. Ini murni kerjasama Tuan Wen dan Perdana Menteri Choi." Mingyu menggeram kesal. Marah karena telah lengah mempertahankan orang seperti Choi Seunghyun di kerajaannya.

"Apa rencanamu selanjutnya, _gyu_?"

"Akan mencoba menjebak Perdana Menteri Choi dengan memanfaatkan Junhui. Tapi sebelumnya aku ingin menemui Minghao terlebih dahulu." Mingyu menatap Wonwoo minta persetujuan.

"Aku akan mengirim pesan pada Jungkook untuk membantumu bertemu Minghao. Aku percaya kau bisa melakukan yang terbaik." Wonwoo tersenyum. Wonwoo hanya ingin semua ini berakhir. Semua persekongkolan keji yang pamannya lakukan harus segera dihentikan. Agar tak lagi memakan korban.

Mingyu mengangguk dan tersenyum hangat.

"Bisakah aku bermalam di _paviliun_ -mu malam ini, sayang? Aku merindukanmu." Mingyu membelai lembut pipi sang istri yang sedang mengandung keturunannya tersebut.

"Apa pantas seorang raja meminta ijin bermalam pada istrinya sendiri? Tentu saja boleh, suamiku. Aku akan menunggumu. Aku juga siap melayanimu." Wonwoo tersenyum manis dengan semburat merah muda di kedua pipinya.

Mingyu kemudian mencuri sebuah kecupan lembut di bibir Wonwoo. Menyalurkan sedikit rasa rindunya yang menumpuk di dada.

"Aku mencintaimu, _Won_."

.

.

.

"Paman, apa semua persiapan sudah selesai?" Mingyu mengikat sabuk pinggang kesayangannya dengan baik. Kemudian menatap Kasim kepercayaannya, Kasim Shim yang baru saja tiba di ruangannya.

"Sudah, Yang Mulia. Penjahat Wen sudah di pindahkan keluar istana tanpa diketahui siapapun. Lalu tandu dan pasukan untuk mengawal anda juga sudah siap di gerbang istana." Kasim Shim melaporkan seluruh perintah Mingyu dengan baik.

"Baik. Mari kita ke _paviliun_ Ratu."

.

.

.

"Kemana kita akan pergi, Yang Mulia?" Wonwoo bertanya ketika Mingyu membantunya menaiki tandu besar tepat di gerbang istana.

"Sebuah perjalanan untuk memulihkan kesehatan. Kau butuh tempat yang baik agar kandunganmu tumbuh dengan baik." Wonwoo dan Mingyu duduk bersebelahan di dalam tandu yang kemudian di angkat oleh beberapa prajurit.

Sebuah iringan panjang mulai bergerak meninggalkan istana. Kemudian berhenti tepat di hutan sebelah utara istana.

"Jungkook?" Wonwoo memekik riang saat mengetahui didepan sana Jungkook datang dengan menunggang kuda berwarna hitam.

Jungkook turun dari kudanya kemudian membantu seorang balita kecil turun dari gendongannya.

"Beri hormat pada Raja dan Ratu, Kim Byeo." Gadis kecil itu merunduk dengan posisi berdiri. Dengan takut-takut menatap pasangan Raja dan Ratu itu sambil menggenggam tangan Jungkook dengan erat.

"Kau hanya bersama putrimu? Dimana suamimu?" Wonwoo mendekat kemudian meraih Byeo, putri Jungkook dalam gendongannya.

"Suamiku tidak bisa meninggalkan ayah mertuaku. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak mengijinkanku membawa Byeo tapi karena permintaan Raja dan karena akan melakukan perjalanan jauh. Maka ia mengijinkan." Jungkook tersenyum melihat Byeo yang riang bercengkrama dengan Wonwoo. Padahal baru beberapa saat saja mereka bertemu.

"Baiklah. Kita harus melanjutkan perjalanan. Jungkook naiklah ke tandu bersama putrimu. Biar aku yang akan menunggang kudamu." Mingyu mendekat kearah Wonwoo. Jungkook menggeleng menolak.

"Tidak, Yang Mulia. Hamba akan menunggang kuda. Silahkan Yang Mulia naik ke tandu." Jungkook membungkuk hormat pada sang kakak ipar.

"Tanganmu masih belum pulih, _gyu_. Jungkook masih lebih kuat menunggang kuda dari pada dirimu." Mingyu melotot kesal sesaat. Tapi saat menatap senyum manis Wonwoo yang bermain dengan Byeo membuat Mingyu luluh dan ikut tersenyum.

Perjalanan dilanjutkan. Mereka berangkat pagi hari dari istana. Dan ketika Wonwoo bertanya, Mingyu hanya akan menjawab mereka akan tiba pada sore hari.

Cukup jauh untuk perjalan rombongan kerajaan.

.

.

.

"Pantai yang indah…" Wonwoo berjalan dengan menggandeng Byeo yang berjalan tertatih. Sepertinya balita kecil itu baru mulai bisa berjalan.

Mingyu mengikuti Wonwoo dibelakang. Kemudian Jungkook dan Seungkwan berada dibelakang Mingyu.

"Kau menyukainya? Kau bisa menenangkan diri disini. Kesehatanmu memburuk sejak kehamilan. Mungkin kau terlalu merasa terkurung dalam istana." Mingyu berdiri disebelah Wonwoo. Memandang ke depan.

Sebuah pesisir pantai bersih ada dihadapan mereka. Udara yang sejuk dan pasir yang bersih begitu menenangkan pikiran Wonwoo.

"Tapi kita tidak semestinya bersantai di waktu-waktu seperti ini. Kerajaan sedang butuh kau dan semua tanggung jawabmu." Wonwoo menatap sang suami. Bukan bermaksud menolak niat baik Mingyu. Tapi sungguh, melakukan perjalanan keluar istana disaat suasana istana sedang sulit seperti ini sangat mengganggu pikiran Wonwoo.

"Tidak. Aku juga sedang melakukan perkerjaanku disini. Dan ini waktu yang sangat tepat menurutku. Ikut aku." Mingyu menggenggam tangan Wonwoo, membawa wanita itu ke sebuah hunian berukir indah di sebelah barat laut pesisir tempat mereka berhenti tadi.

Rombongan itu berhenti di depan sebuah _paviliun_ bernama _Hanwool_. Disambut oleh beberapa pria dan wanita yang menunduk hormat.

"Ini istana khusus Putera Mahkota yang berada di pesisir _Eurwangni_. Istana _Hanwool_. Dengan beberapa dayang pengurus khusus. Kita akan bermalam disini sembari aku mengerjakan tugasku." Mingyu mengajak Wonwoo, Byeo dan juga Jungkook untuk duduk di teras _paviliun_ yang berbentuk rumah dengan lantai yang tinggi.

"Ya. Kau juga butuh kenyamanan dalam mengatur semua urusan kerajaan." Wonwoo akhirnya paham maksud perjalanan yang mereka lakukan hari ini. Mingyu butuh suasana tenang dan pemandangan indah untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang berkutat di urusan kerajaan.

"Terimalah hormat hamba untuk Yang Mulia Raja Min." Seluruh mata menoleh ketika sebuah seruan datang dari seorang pria yang bersujud dengan sebuah keranjang berisi ikan segar di samping tubuhnya.

Mingyu tersenyum. "Aku mencarimu sejak tadi, Paman. Kau terlambat menyambutku." Mingyu berdiri dari duduknya. Diikuti Wonwoo dan Jungkook yang mengerut heran.

Seorang pria yang Mingyu panggil paman itu masih bersujud.

"Hamba telah mendapat kabar akan kunjungan Yang Mulia, itu sebabnya hamba pergi menangkap ikan untuk jamuan Yang Mulia Raja dan Ratu. Maafkan hamba terlambat kembali untuk menyambut anda." Pria bertubuh tegap tersebut terus bersujud mengungkapkan rasa bersalahnya. Sepertinya pria inilah yang mengurus istana _Hanwool_ selama ini.

Mingyu terlihat begitu dekat dengan pria itu terbukti dengan panggilan paman yang Mingyu ucap.

"Bangkitlah, Paman. Perkenalkan istri dan adik iparku yang aku bawa khusus untuk bertemu denganmu." Wonwoo menoleh menatap Mingyu. Bertanya-tanya maksud perkataan Mingyu barusan.

Wonwoo menajamkan penglihatannya saat sang 'paman' menegakan tubuhnya.

"Ayah.." Jantung Wonwoo berdesir. Matanya menatap Jungkook dengan tajam. Apa barusan Jungkook mengucapkan kata ayah?

Wonwoo mengikuti arah pandang Jungkook yang jatuh pada pria tua itu.

Lelaki tua itu masih dalam posisi berlutut tapi wajahnya sudah tegak untuk menatap keluarga kerajaan.

"Ayah!" Jungkook berlari dengan kaki pincangnya. Tergopoh untuk menghampiri kemudian memeluk kelaki yang sedari tadi berlutut di depan mereka.

Jantung Wonwoo bergemuruh. Kakinya melemas, ia jatuh terduduk melihat Jungkook memeluk erat lelaki yang ia panggil ayah. Jungkook menangis tersedu-sedu dipelukan lelaki tua itu.

Itu Choi Hansol. Lelaki itu adalah ayahnya. Pria yang Mingyu sebut dengan paman adalah ayah kandung yang selama ini ia cari.

"Kau baik-baik saja, sayang?" Mingyu menopang tubuh lemas Wonwoo. Mengusap bulir air mata yang jatuh di pipi pucat Wonwoo.

"Bagaimana bisa, _gyu_?"

.

.

.

"Aku yang memindahkan pengasingan ayahmu waktu itu." Mingyu, Wonwoo, Jungkook dan Hansol duduk bersama di sebuah ruangan dengan sebuah meja jamuan makanan dihadapan mereka.

"Kenapa melakukan itu, _gyu_?" Wonwoo bertanya. Ia duduk disebelah Hansol dengan bergenggaman tangan. Keluarga itu bertemu lagi dengan cara tak terduga.

"Aku cukup dekat dengan Paman Choi saat ia jadi pejabat perpustakaan istana. Saat mendengar ia yang akan menjadi ayah mertuaku. Aku sempat menjauhinya karena canggung. Tapi kemudian insiden penculikan dan pengasingan paman terjadi. Aku tau paman tidak gila seperti yang orang-orang katakan." Mingyu tersenyum menatap interaksi ayah dan anak dari Wonwoo dan Hansol. Jungkook juga turut tersenyum namun tak dapat ikut bercengkrama karena ia harus menidurkan Byeo dalam pangkuannya.

"Maafkan aku, ayah. Aku yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi. Ayah diasingkan, Jungkook menjadi cacat kaki dan ibu jadi bunuh diri. Ini semua karena aku." Wonwoo menunduk dalam tangisannya. Andai saja ia tidak keras kepala dulu, mungkin suasana berkumpul hari ini akan lengkap dengan sosok sang ibu.

"Tidak ada yang perlu di tangisi. Semua sudah berlalu." Hansol mengusap punggung putrinya dengan sayang. Menenangkan sang Ratu dari rasa bersalahnya.

"Ibumu tidak bunuh diri, _Won_. Tapi dibunuh." Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan terkejutnya. Begitu pula dengan Jungkook.

"Apa maksud anda, Yang Mulia?" Jungkook bertanya. Ia juga tak mengerti jalan cerita rumit keluarganya.

"Malam itu, penculikan itu sebenarnya akan dilakukan dirumah. Mereka menjebak semua pengawal istana. Kemudian masuk ke kamar kalian. Namun mereka tidak menemukan kalian. Yang akan mereka culik bukan hanya Wonwoo namun juga Jungkook. Bukan untuk dijual ke negeri _China_ , melainkan untuk dibunuh. Semua ini adalah rencana pembunuhan." Hansol bercerita. Miris dalam hatinya mengingat semua kejadian yang menimpa keluarganya dulu.

"Siapa yang tega merencanakan ini, ayah? Dan kenapa?" Wonwoo terisak lirih. Betapa keluarganya tersiksa sejak awal.

"Pamanmu tidak suka kalau kita akan menjadi keluarga kerajaan. Itu sebabnya ia memerintahkan pembunuh untuk membunuh kalian. Waktu itu ibumu memergoki kelompok pembunuh itu di kamar kalian. Itu sebabnya ibu juga ikut dibunuh dan di buat seolah ia bunuh diri. Mereka juga membakar rumah kita dan membuat seolah ayah yang sedang histeris yang membakarnya karena mulai tidak waras."

"Perdana Menteri Choi Seunghyun. Sungguh keji sekali perbuatannya." Mingyu menggeram kesal. Jika tidak karena pria itu sudah tentu ia akan menikah dengan Wonwoo sejak lama. Tanpa ada pertumpahan darah dan airmata.

Mingyu memutar otaknya pada ingatan tentang bujuk rayu Seunghyun yang memintanya menikahi putrinya setelah kabar calon Puteri Mahkota menghilang tersebar. Beruntung Mingyu menolak karena ia hanya menginginkan Wonwoo yang jadi pendampingnya. Apalagi setelah bertemu Wonwoo dalam marga Jeon setelahnya. Mingyu makin tidak berminat menikahi gadis pilihan Ibu Suri Yoon.

Mingyu lebih memilih menunggu waktu yang tepat agar bisa bersanding dengan gadis bernama Wonwoo yang ia temui.

"Aku harus membawa ayah mertua kembali ke istana untuk memberantas kejahatan Perdana Menteri Choi segera." Mingyu menatap ketiga orang keluarganya saat ini. Meminta persetujuan dari setiap pasang mata yang ia tatap.

"Ayah siap membantu apapun." Ucap Hansol mantap.

"Aku, suami dan keluarga suamiku juga siap membantu apapun demi menuntaskan perkara ini." Jungkook turut tersenyum mendukung keputusan Mingyu dan ayahnya.

"Aku.."

"Kau hanya butuh istirahat dan bersikap seolah kau adalah Jeon Wonwoo. Bukan Choi Wonwoo. Dan jaga kandunganmu dengan baik." Wonwoo merengut ketika ucapannya di potong ucapan tegas dari sang suami.

"Senang sekali melihat Wonwoo-ku mendapat pendamping setegas Yang Mulia Raja. Ia harus diperintah agar tak terus keras kepala." Hansol merangkul tubuh Wonwoo diiringi tawa keras.

"Ayah harus tau bahwa Raja dan Ratu adalah pasangan paling keras kepala di seluruh negeri." Jungkook menambahi dengan tawa yang membuat Wonwoo semakin cemberut kesal.

.

.

.

 **A Late Story**

.

.

.

Tuh kan Jungkook langsung kenal sama ayahnya.

Sekali lagi noona bilang bahwa fiksi ini murni pemikiran noona tanpa paham sama sekali tentang kerajaan. Hanya hasil dari referensi nonton drama Korea. Lain kali noona akan berusaha paham dulu baru mulai menulis sebuah cerita.

Mianhamnida.

.

Kim Noona

Wed, 14th Dec 2016


	9. Chapter 9

**A Late Story**

 **LOVE IN THE PALACE**

.

.

.

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

.

.

.

Genderswitch

Joseon Era

.

.

.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo sedang berjalan sore di Danau Bulan. Dua hari yang lalu mereka baru kembali dari perjalanan ke pesisir _Eurwangni_. Bertemu sang ayah dan mengatur strategi.

"Maaf mengganggu, Yang Mulia. Hamba datang menyampaikan berita." Mingyu dan Wonwoo menoleh pada seorang prajurit yang datang menemui mereka.

"Tak apa. Sampaikan apa yang kau ketahui." Mingyu berdiri dengan tegas. Menatap sang prajurit kepercayaannya dengan sikap bijaksana.

"Penjahat Wen dalam penjara terbunuh beberapa saat lalu. Tapi kami berhasil menguntit pembunuhnya." Prajurit itu bicara sedikit berbisik. Mingyu menggeram marah. Namun ia juga tersenyum karena rencananya berjalan baik sejauh ini.

"Terima kasih atas laporanmu. Cepat kembali dan lakukan tugas selanjutnya." Prajurit itu membungkuk hormat kemudian pergi dari hadapan Raja dan Ratu.

"Tuan Junhui terbunuh?" Wonwoo bertanya dengan wajah sedihnya. Seperti berita yang benar-benar ia takutkan telah terjadi.

"Tenang, sayang. Yang terbunuh bukan Junhui. Aku menempatkan orang lain di penjara Junhui untuk mengelabui pembunuh itu. Junhui masih dalam keadaan selamat bersama Minghao." Mingyu menarik Wonwoo dalam rengkuhannya. Meski Wonwoo wanita yang keras kepala, tetap saja hati nuraninya begitu tersayat mendengar ada lagi nyawa yang harus hilang akibat kejahatan keji. Ia tidak bisa menerima hal itu.

"Syukurlah…"

"Aku akan melakukan sidang kerajaan lusa. Dan bersiaplah untuk kembalinya ayahmu." Mingyu mengecup lembut dahi Wonwoo. Kemudian menatapnya dengan senyuman hangat.

"Aku… tak tau harus berkata apa. Aku harus berterima kasih. Namun aku juga merasa takut." Wonwoo menunduk disela ucapannya. Ia tak tau harus bersikap seperti apa dengan semua kebaikan Mingyu.

Ia ingin semua berakhir. Semua kejahatan yang dilakukan pamannya. Juga semua kebohongan yang ia simpan. Tapi Wonwoo juga sadar resiko apa yang akan ia dapat untuk semua keinginannya itu.

.

.

.

"Yang Mulia Raja memasuki ruang persidangan!" Seluruh pejabat kerajaan berdiri menyambut kedatangan sang Raja. Mingyu masuk dengan gagah. Jubah kerajaan dan mahkota emas menjadi ciri bahwa sang raja adalah pemimpin utama persidangan hari ini.

Mingyu duduk dengan baik di singgahsana-nya. Menatapi semua pejabat dan kasim kerajaan dengan menelisik.

"Yang Mulia Ratu memasuki ruang persidangan!" Semua mata membelalak. Berbisik sambil tetap menunduk hormat saat Wonwoo memasuki ruangan.

Tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya, seorang ratu ikut dalam persidangan kasus kriminal seperti ini.

Wonwoo duduk di samping Mingyu. Mereka saling tatap sesaat kemudian merubah raut wajah mereka menjadi tegas di depan para peserta persidangan.

"Kalian sedang bertanya kenapa Ratu Won hadir dipersidangan? Jawabannya adalah karena Ratu Won, terlibat dalam kasus ini." Bisik-bisik heboh makin terdengar. Menduga-duga seberapa jauh keterlibatan sang Ratu dalam kasus besar seperti ini.

"Bawa masuk penjahat Wen." Wonwoo melirik kearah Perdana Menteri Choi sejenak untuk memperhatikan reaksinya. Choi melotot saat mendapati Junhui memasuki ruangan sidang dengan tangan terikat. Namun dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Dan tentu saja bernyawa.

"Bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa seorang penjahat yang mati bisa datang kesini dalam keadaan hidup?" Semua peserta sidang mengerutkan dahi dengan heran.

Mingyu kemudian memberi isyarat pada pengawal di depan pintu ruang persidangan. Saat pintu terbuka, masuklah seorang lelaki muda dengan tangan terikat. Keadaannya lebih mengenaskan dari Junhui.

Dua pengawal yang menyeret lelaki muda itu menghempaskan tubuh kurus itu agar berlutut disamping Junhui. Berhadapan lansung dengan Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

Mingyu bangkit dari duduknya. Menghampiri lelaki kurus yang menunduk takut.

"Kau yakin sudah membunuh Junhui dengan benar?" Mingyu berdiri tepat dihadapan lelaki itu. Memberikan tatapan tajam mengintimidasi.

"Yang Mulia. Apa maksud dari semua ini?" Mingyu tersenyum miring mendengar pertanyaan dari salah satu pejabatnya.

"Baiklah. Akan aku jelaskan. Seseorang sudah memerintahkan lelaki ini untuk membunuh penjahat Wen agar ia bungkam. Agar penjahat Wen tidak mengatakan pada kita semua siapa dalang dibalik kasus kriminal penculikan besar ini. Benar begitu Perdana Menteri Choi?" Mingyu berbalik menghadap Choi Seunghyun yang menunduk dengan wajah pucat. Mingyu menaikkan nada suaranya di akhir kalimatnya.

"Tapi Penjahat Wen tidak terbunuh, Yang Mulia. Jadi tuduhan percobaan pembunuhan sangat tidak masuk akal." Choi mencoba bersikap tenang. Ia tidak mau jatuh hari ini hanya karena tebakan konyol dari Raja.

"Aku menukar seorang pria untuk menempati penjara Junhui sejak perjalananku keluar istana. Dan dia terbunuh. Lelaki ini membunuh seseorang yang ia anggap Junhui. Padahal Junhui sudah ada ditempat lain. Dengan selamat." Wonwoo masih saja diam di kursinya. Terus memperhatikan Pamannya yang menunduk gemetar saat ini.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak ingin berlama…" Mingyu berjalan mendekati seorang prajurit yang memegang sebuah pedang ditangan. Dengan nyaring, suara pedang itu dikeluarkan oleh Mingyu. Seluruh mata di sana terkejut dengan perbuatan sang Raja.

"…Siapa yang telah menyuruhmu melakukan pembunuhan?" Mingyu membentak dengan suara keras. Menghunuskan pedang yang ia pegang kearah leher si lelaki pembunuh bayaran tersebut.

Lelaki itu gemetar ketakutan. Begitu juga Choi Seunghyun yang sudah menunduk gemetar.

"Choi Seunghyun. Dan ayahku, Wen Chaosun. Mereka bersekongkol untuk mendapatkan kekayaan berlimpah dengan menjual gadis-gadis belia ke negeri _China_." Semua mata menuju kearah Junhui yang berbicara tegas.

"Kau pikir karena kau mengenalku kau dapat seenaknya menyebut namaku dan memfitnahku dengan tuduhan keji? Jangan percayai lelaki ini, Yang Mulia. Lelaki ini dalang dari semuanya. Penculikan yang terjadi selama ini adalah hasil pemberontakannya pada Tuan Wen, ayahnya." Choi Seunghyun terbakar amarah. Membela diri. Sebisa mungkin ia harus mengelak dari tuduhan.

"Tenanglah, Perdana Menteri Choi. Mengapa kau mudah tersulut emosi hari ini." Mingyu tersenyum remeh kemudian menurunkan pedang yang bertengger di bahu si lelaki pembunuh. Mengembalikan pedang tersebut pada prajurit yang memegangnya tadi.

"Kita bertemu sehari sebelum penyerangan markas penculik, Tuan Choi. Ayah menyuruhku mengambil keuntungan yang harusnya ia dapat dari penjualan gadis. Tapi kau menyuruhku ikut dalam penculikan malam itu agar aku terjebak disana." Junhui berbicara lagi. Sekilas ia melirik sudut ruangan sidang untuk menatap adik kesayangannya, Minghao yang juga hadir disana.

Junhui sudah menghabiskan waktu bersama Minghao saat bersembunyi kemarin. Dan ia telah memutuskan untuk membantu raja menuntaskan permasalahan ini. Ia bersedia menjadi saksi yang akan membongkar kedok Choi Seunghyun dan ayahnya, Wen Chaosun. Meskipun itu artinya ia mengakui ayahnya adalah penjahat sebenarnya.

"Jika kau tidak terlibat dalam penculikan itu, kenapa kau harus melukai Yang Mulia Raja saat itu? Kau yang melukai lengan Raja di tempat kejadian. Kau kriminal yang sebenarnya." Perdana Menteri Choi berteriak emosi. Nafasnya memburu.

"Maaf menyela, Yang Mulia. Tapi aku sungguh tidak tau bahwa yang melukai Yang Mulia Raja adalah Tuan Wen. Ku pikir seluruh negeri tidak mengetahui itu. Bagaimana Tuan Choi bisa tau?" Wonwoo ambil suara. Tatapannya dibuat setenang mungkin. Ia hanya akan membantu seperti apa yang Mingyu perintahkan.

"Benar. Aku tidak mengatakan pada siapapun bahwa yang melukaiku adalah Wen Junhui." Mingyu berjalan kearah singgahsana-nya lagi. Mendudukan diri berusaha tidak bersikap gegabah.

Choi Seunghyun diam.

"Masih tetap menyangkal, Perdana Menteri Choi?!" Mingyu geram. Membentak kuat lelaki yang selama ini di percayai oleh ibunya.

"Semua tuduhan ini sangat tidak berdasar, Yang Mulia. Lelaki ini menyebar fitnah. Mana mungkin hamba melakukan kejahatan keji seperti itu. Lagipula hamba tidak memiliki motif berarti jika melakukan semua ini." Sekali ular tetaplah ular. Choi Seunghyun memang pintar bersandiwara.

"Datangkan saksi selanjutnya." Pintu ruangan dibuka lagi kemudian masuklah seorang pria dengan seragam pejabat kedalam ruangan.

"Choi Hansol.."

"Sebuah kehormatan bisa kembali ke istana atas kebijakan Yang Mulia Raja Min. Terimalah hormat hamba." Hansol memberikan salam hormat dengan baik. Kemudian tersenyum menatap Wonwoo dan Mingyu bergantian.

"Apa yang dilakukan pria tidak waras ini disini, Yang Mulia. Dengan seragam kerajaan? Ini sebuah pelecehan." Seunghyun berteriak menunjuk Hansol dengan tatapan tajam.

"Bukankah pria tidak waras ini adalah adik kandungmu, Perdana Menteri?" Mingyu mengepalkan tangannya marah.

"Hamba tidak mengakuinya adik sejak dia telah mempermalukan keluarga kerajaan, Yang Mulia." Hansol tersenyum kecut mendengar pernyataan sang kakak. Namun ia masih diam. Berdiri dan menyaksikan perdebatan rumit ini.

"Apa maksudmu dengan mempermalukan kerajaan?"

"Tentu saja. Karena seharusnya ia bisa menjaga keluarganya dengan baik. Bukan malah membiarkan anaknya keluar dimalam hari dan menyebabkan putri yang seharusnya menjadi pendamping Putera Mahkota terbunuh." Choi Seunghyun tersenyum miring. Ia tidak ingin disalahkan. Ia juga benci dengan kehadiran Hansol yang tidak tepat waktu.

"Sepertinya kau terlalu banyak tau hal-hal yang bahkan seluruh negeri tak mengetahuinya, Choi Seunghyun." Mingyu geram setengah mati melihat kelakuan Perdana Menterinya. Namun berusaha tidak menghakimi secara sepihak.

"Putriku diculik dan akan di jual ke _China_ , _hyungnim_. Bukan dibunuh. Kalian tidak berhasil membunuhnya." Hansol tersenyum. Menatap sekilas Wonwoo yang juga tersenyum.

"Apa maksudmu?" Seunghyun mulai panik lagi. Orang suruhannya berkata ia sudah membunuh Wonwoo, Jungkook dan juga adik iparnya malam itu. Membakar rumah mereka untuk menghilangkan jejak. Ah, benar. Ia telah salah bicara. Seluruh negeri hanya tau bahwa calon pendamping Putera Mahkota hilang diculik, bukan dibunuh. Sial.

"Sebaiknya kau mendengar langsung dari putriku agar kau memahami semua situasinya, _hyungnim_." Hansol tetap menahan ekspresinya. Tersenyum tipis namun begitu tenang.

"Maaf, Yang Mulia. Bagaimana bisa kita bicara pada putri Tuan Choi jika putrinya sudah dijual ke negeri _China_. Atau bahkan sudah mati. Sepertinya benar Tuan Choi sudah tidak waras." Mingyu tersenyum. Karena duduk bersampingan dengan Wonwoo, ia bisa menggenggam jemari istrinya saat Wonwoo berdiri dari duduknya.

"Maaf, Tuan Park. Tetapi Tuan Choi yang kalian anggap tidak waras ini adalah ayahku. Aku putri pertama dari Tuan Choi Hansol. Choi Wonwoo." Ruang persidangan seketika gempar dengan ucapan Wonwoo.

Bagaimana bisa seorang yang sudah menghilang bertahun-tahun hadir dan bahkan mengaku sebagai Ratu?

"Meski Yang Mulia Ratu memiliki nama yang sama dengan calon pendamping Putera Mahkota terdahulu, namun marga kalian berbeda. Ini juga sangat mustahil." Seorang perjabat yang Wonwoo kenal berbicara mengutarakan kebingungannya.

Wonwoo kemudian menceritakan seluruh kejadian dari awal penculikan hingga ia dapat berakhir menjadi pendamping Raja saat ini.

"Aku yang sudah memerintahkan Ratu Wonwoo mengganti marganya demi keselamatannya. Jika saja Choi Wonwoo kembali setelah diberitakan menghilang, orang-orang jahat akan kembali mengincar nyawanya." Mingyu bicara dengan tegas. Ini caranya agar tetap bisa mempertahankan Wonwoo disisinya.

"Paman, berhentilah berbuat keji. Apa kau akan terus melakukan hal buruk hanya untuk mendapatkan semua keinginanmu? Jisoo- _eonni_ begitu menyayangi dan menghormati paman. Ia rela melakukan semua permintaan paman hanya untuk membuat paman senang. Meski ia harus merasa sedih." Wonwoo berdiri menatap Seunghyun yang sekarang sudah terpojok.

Kejahatannya sudah terbongkar dengan bukti dan saksi-saksi yang nyata.

"Kau tau apa soal putriku? Aku melakukan segala hal untuk membuatnya jadi ratu asal kau tau. Tapi malah gadis licik sepertimu yang berdiri sebagai ratu. Putriku jauh lebih pantas bersanding dengan Raja." Seunghyun berteriak histeris. Ia marah. Malu.

"Belum tentu menjadi ratu dapat membawa kebahagiaan untuk Jisoo- _eonni_ , paman." Wonwoo menatap iba. Bagaimanapun Seunghyun adalah pamannya. Seorang ayah yang melakukan segala hal untuk putri satu-satunya.

"Diam kau, gadis licik. Kau sudah menipu seluruh negeri. Kalian harus menghukum wanita ini." Choi Seunghyun bergerak cepat tanpa bisa di cegah ia menapar kuat pipi Wonwoo yang berdiri dihadapannya.

Wonwoo jatuh bersimpuh sambil memegangi pipinya yang tergores sedikit. Memar merah menjalar panas di wajahnya.

Mingyu berlari menghampiri Wonwoo. Berteriak untuk segera memenjarakan Seunghyun.

Berani-beraninya ia melukai wanita yang sangat ia cintai.

Wonwoo menangis terisak. Hansol dan Seungkwan turut menghampiri Wonwoo.

"Bawa Ratu kembali ke kediamannya." Mingyu memberi perintah pada dayang pelayan Wonwoo yang lain.

"Tidak, _gyu_. Aku harus tetap ada dipersidangan. Aku harus menerima hukumanku. Aku telah membohongi seluruh negeri." Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Wanita keras kepala ini tentu saja tak akan mau mendengar meskipun itu perintah langsung dari Mingyu. Mingyu menggendong Wonwoo kemudian membawa Wonwoo duduk ditempatnya semula.

"Baiklah. Aku akan melanjutkan persidangan. Perdana Menteri Choi Seunghyun telah aku copot dari jabatannya. Perbuatan keji dan tindakan kriminal yang ia lakukan harus mendapatkan hukuman. Dan hukuman yang aku berikan adalah hukuman mati. Tepat pada bulan purnama di bulan selanjutnya, Seunghyun akan meminum racun sebagai hukumannya." Wonwoo terisak perih mendengar keputusan sang Raja.

Di benak Wonwoo terbayang wajah putri dari pamannya tersebut. Jisoo. Orang yang cukup dekat dengannya di masa kecil.

"Seluruh harta milik Seunghyun akan disita kerajaan. Lalu seluruh anggota keluarga Choi Seunghyun akan di asingkan ke pulau _Baehan_ untuk di jadikan petani disana." Mingyu memejamkan matanya sejenak. Mengesampingkan hati nuraninya sebentar demi jadi seorang Raja yang tegas.

"…Tuan Wen Junhui dan ayahnya akan diserahkan ke pihak negeri _China_. _Joseon_ tidak memiliki hak apapun untuk menghakimi mereka. Namun aku mengucapkan terima kasih pada Junhui yang telah mengungkapkan sebuah kejahatan dengan berani. Setelah Junhui di kembalikan ke Negeri _China_ , selanjutnya, _Joseon_ akan melarang semua kunjungan yang akan dilakukan klan Wen dan seluruh keluarganya masuk ke _Joseon_ lagi. Ini sebuah pemboikotan." Mingyu menatap Junhui yang masih terikat di tengah ruangan. Junhui tersenyum. Menggumamkan ucapan terima kasih. Setidaknya ia tidak harus mati di negeri orang. Ia bisa kembali ke _China_ bersama adiknya. Meskipun entah disana nanti ia akan mendapat hukuman lebih berat dari pemerintah negerinya. Ia tak peduli.

"Dan… untuk Ratu Won. Aku juga akan memberikan hukuman karena ia telah menyembunyikan identitasnya meskipun itu adalah perintahku. Mulai saat ini, Marga Ratu Won akan kembali menjadi Choi. Karena sang Ratu sedang mengandung calon anggota kerajaan maka Ratu Won akan aku hukum untuk tidak keluar istana dan menemui siapapun hingga kelahirannya. Hanya dapat menerima kunjungan dari luar istana dua kali dalam sebulan." Mingyu menunduk. Hukuman terbaik yang bisa Mingyu berikan pada Wonwoo tanpa harus menyakiti istrinya.

Wonwoo tidak dapat tersenyum. Hukuman ini terlalu bagus untuknya. Harusnya ia menerima hukuman yang lebih dari ini.

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu. Lelaki yang menjadi suaminya itu tersenyum hangat. Dalm hati Wonwoo berjanji, akan terus mengabdi dan menyerahkan seluruh hati dan hidupnya pada Mingyu, pada suaminya, dan pada Rajanya.

"Satu lagi. Aku akan menobatkan ayah mertuaku. Choi Hansol untuk mengisi posisi Perdana Menteri selanjutnya. Siapapun yang merasa keberatan dengan semua keputusanku. Silahkan bicara sekarang sebelum aku menutup persidangan." Semua peserta berbisik-bisik sendiri. Mengutarakan kesetujuan dan ketidaksetujuan mereka.

Namun tak ada yang bicara untuk menyampaikan keberatannya.

"Baik. Dengan ini aku, Raja Min dari keturunan ketujuh Klan Kim, menutup persidangan hari ini." Mingyu bangkit dari singgahsana-nya. Kemudian berlutut dihadapan Wonwoo yang masih terisak dan terlihat lemah.

"Kau baik-baik saja, sayang?" Wonwoo mengangguk lemah. Dengan sigap Mingyu menggendong Wonwoo. Membawa wanita hamil tersebut keluar dari ruang persidangan.

Seluruh peserta sidang membungkuk mengantar Raja dan Ratu itu keluar ruangan.

.

.

.

 **A Late Story**

.

.

.

Sudah kelar.

Lanjut?

.

Kim Noona

Wed, 14th Dec 2016


	10. Chapter 10

**A Late Story**

 **LOVE IN THE PALACE**

.

.

.

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

.

(I.O.I Sohye as Jeon Hye)

.

.

Genderswicth

Joseon Era

.

.

.

"Ibunda…" Wonwoo berdiri untuk menyambut kedatangan Ibu Suri Yoon ke _paviliun_ -nya. Berdiri dengan bantuan tubuh Mingyu disampingnya yang menopang.

Kehamilan Wonwoo memasuki bulan kedelapan. Perutnya membesar dengan sehat. Namun tubuh Wonwoo menjadi mudah lelah dan tidak dapat banyak beraktifitas.

Hari ini Mingyu menemaninya di kediamannya karena masa hukuman Wonwoo juga yang membuat Wonwoo tak dapat keluar dari istana.

Sejujurnya ia merindukan Jungkook dan Byeo. Namun demi melaksanakan hukuman ia rela terkurung di dalam istana.

"Ibunda… ada perlu apa datang kesini?" Mingyu duduk kembali setelah memastikan Wonwoo duduk dengan baik.

"Apa aku harus memiliki alasan dahulu sebelum menemui menantu dan calon cucuku?" Ibu Suri Yoon duduk dengan anggun didepan pasangan Raja dan Ratu tersebut.

"Tentu saja tidak, Yang Mulia Ibu Suri. Senang sekali mendapat kunjungan dari Ibunda. Aku tidak merasa kesepian sekarang." Wonwoo tersenyum. Ia sudah merasa cukup bahagia bisa tetap berada di sisi orang-orang yang sangat menyayanginya.

"Mingyu, kembalilah ke ruanganmu. Biar ganti Ibunda yang akan menemani Wonwoo." Ibu Suri Yoon menatap Mingyu. Sedangkan yang ditatap sibuk bermain dengan jemari sang istri yang bersandar di bahunya.

"Tidak, Ibunda. Aku ingin menemani Wonwoo seharian ini. Aku harus keluar istana besok dan tidak bisa bertemu untuk sehari semalam." Mingyu merengut keberatan. Ia harus pergi ke pertanian di selatan _Jeondo_ besok selama sehari semalam. Itu sebabnya ia menyempatkan diri bersama Wonwoo hari ini.

"Kalian benar-benar pasangan yang tidak bisa terpisahkan."

.

.

.

"Apa ini? Kenapa ada gurita kering di makanan Yang Mulia Ratu? Bagaimana bisa pekerjaanmu seceroboh ini?" Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya. Ia baru saja berbaring setelah Mingyu dan Ibu Suri Yoon pergi dari _paviliun_ -nya. Namun suara teriakan Seungkwan di depan membuat ia terusik.

"Ada keributan apa, _Boo_?" Wonwoo berdiri berpegangan pintu ruangannya kemudian menatap Seungkwan sedang memarahi seorang dayang istana.

"Maaf, Yang Mulia. Anda jadi terusik. Aku hanya sedang memeriksa makanan yang akan di suguhkan pada anda. Tapi menemukan gurita kering di makanannya. Sepertinya terjadi kesalahan." Wonwoo sedikit melirik kearah dayang yang Seungkwan marahi. Wajahnya terlihat pucat karena takut.

"Sudah. Jangan di persulit. Mungkin bahan makanannya tertukar dengan milik Raja. Aku akan makan lauk yang lain. Bawa masuk.. _em_.. kamu yang bawa masuk." Wonwoo menunjuk dayang dapur istana yang sedari tadi menunduk.

Sang dayang berseragam rapih itu tersentak kaget.

"Masuklah. Yang Mulia Ratu sudah memerintahmu." Seungkwan menambahi. Sang dayang terlihat panik. Tergambar jelas bahwa ia sedang takut mendapat hukuman dari sang Ratu atas kesalahannya.

Wonwoo duduk bersilah menunggu makanannya datang. Memang sudah masuk waktu makan malam. Itu juga yang membuat Mingyu dan Ibu Suri Yoon pamit pergi dari kediamannya tadi.

"Duduklah. Temani aku makan.." Sang dayang yang mempersiapkan hidangan Ratu itu mendongak sebentar kemudian menunduk lagi dengan cepat. Ia terkejut dengan kata-kata ratunya.

"Yang Mulia, mohon ampuni kecerobohanku."

"Duduklah…" Ucap Wonwoo lagi selagi menyumpit lauk makanan ke nasinya.

Sang dayang melirik ke arah Seungkwan yang berdiri di dekat pintu ruangan. Meminta saran untuk ia bisa menuruti permintaan Ratu. Seungkwan mengangguk memberi isyarat bahwa dayang tersebut harus menuruti perkataan Ratu. Duduk dan temani Ratu makan.

"Sudah berapa lama kau jadi dayang istana?" Wonwoo melirik kearah sup yang kata Seungkwan terdapat gurita keringnya. Berada tepat di depan sang dayang. Sedikit dijauhkan dari jangkauannya.

"Sudah tiga tahun, Yang Mulia." Gadis itu menjawab dengan sedikit takut. Masih menunduk tak menatap ratunya.

"Dimana pertama kali kau bertugas?" Wonwoo melanjutkan makan. Namun tetap bertanya tanpa menatap si gadis.

"Dapur istana…"

"Berarti sejak awal kau sudah ditugaskan di dapur istana. Aku tidak tau bagaimana kau bisa ditugaskan mengolah makananku hari ini. Tapi seluruh istana sudah tau bahwa aku tidak bisa makan semua makanan laut." Wonwoo meletakkan sumpitnya dan mengakhiri makan di suapan ketujuh.

Bukan karena ia marah atau tidak suka dengan makanannya. Tapi memang sejak kehamilannya ia hanya bisa makan sedikit.

"Sepertinya bahan makanannya tertu-"

"Meskipun Raja, Ibu Suri dan Raja terdahulu bisa dan suka makan makanan laut, mereka hanya akan makan makanan segar. Bukan gurita kering." Wonwoo kini menatap lurus pada sang dayang.

Seungkwan yang mendengar seluruh percakapan juga tersentak kaget. Benar. Seharusnya gurita kering sama sekali tidak ada didaftar bahan makanan keluarga kerajaan.

"Itu…"

"Tegakan kepalamu!" Wonwoo menaikan nadanya agar terdengar tegas. Dayang tersebut dengan ragu menaikan kepalanya. Namun pandangan matanya tetap tak berani menatap ke Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengernyit menatap wajah sang dayang. Ingatannya berputar ke masa lalu. Gadis ini mengingatkannya pada kenangan masa kecilnya. Senyum dan sorot mata itu benar-benar membawa Wonwoo ke kejadian lalu.

"Katakan apa tujuanmu."

"Yang Mulia, aku…"

"Katakan saja."

"Aku adik kembar seorang gadis yang diculik bersamaan dengan anda, Yang Mulia. Seluruh negeri sudah tau kisah dari Yang Mulia Ratu korban penculikan itu. Dan waktunya bersamaan. Aku.." Gadis itu dengan ragu mulai bercerita. Ya. Ia memiliki tujuan sendiri dengan mencari perhatian sang Ratu.

Ia tidak berniat melukai sang ratu dengan memberinya gurita kering karena ia tau itu dapat berbahaya untuk diri sang ratu. Ia hanya butuh berbicara berdua dengan wanita nomor satu negeri ini.

"Jeon Seo punya saudara kembar?" Wonwoo mengernyit heran. Wajah dayang itu memang mengingatkan Wonwoo pada Jeon Seo, teman seperjuangannya di hutan perbatasan dulu. Tapi seingatnya Seo tidak membahas sama sekali bahwa ia kembar.

"Ya. Kami bersaudara kembar. Apa Yang Mulia Ratu mengenalnya? Kalian berada di penyekapan bersama kan, Yang Mulia?" dayang tersebut terlihat antusias dengan percakapannya bersama Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tersenyum.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Hamba Jeon Hye, Yang Mulia." Gadis kembaran Seo itu tersenyum dan sudah mulai terbiasa bertatap muka dengan Wonwoo.

"Kau sama beraninya dengan Seo. Sama-sama bersuara lantang dan cantik. Ia begitu ceria dan suka sekali bernyanyi." Wonwoo bercerita sambil tersenyum.

Ingatannya kembali pada masa dimana ia terjebak bersama Jeon Seo di hutan perbatasan. Meskipun lelah gadis itu tetap ceria dan berusaha bersemangat.

"Anda mengenal dengan baik kakakku, Yang Mulia. Tapi bagaimana bisa?" Hye menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan heran. Di kisah yang beredar Wonwoo berhasil kabur segera setelah penculikan. Dan hanya selamat seorang diri. Sangat tidak mungkin Wonwoo bisa tau sifat Seo jika dalam waktu begitu singkat mereka bertemu.

"Aku keluar penyekapan bersama Seo. Dan kami menghabiskan hari bersama di hutan lebat perbatasan.." Wonwoo mulai bercerita setiap kejadian yang ia alami bersama Seo.

"Yang Mulia.."

"Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menyelamatkan Seo. Sungguh aku sangat kehilangan dia. Aku berusaha mencari keluarga Seo untuk menyampaikan pesannya. Tapi sama sekali tidak memiliki petunjuk aku harus kemana. Maafkan aku, Hye." Wonwoo menatap Hye dengan sendu. Menggenggam tangan dayang dapur istana itu dengan erat.

Ia tulus meminta maaf. Dan berjanji membalas kebaikan Seo pada keluarganya.

.

.

Seminggu setelah insiden gurita kering, Wonwoo dan Hye menjadi lebih dekat. Hye sering mengunjungi Wonwoo untuk sekedar menemaninya merawat tanaman di belakang _paviliun_. Atau menemani Wonwoo makan masakan yang ia buat.

Mereka berhubungan baik. Wonwoo berjanji akan menemui orang tua Hye dan Seo saat masa hukumannya sudah usai.

.

" _Gyu_ , bisakah aku menobatkan seorang Dayang Istana Istimewa?" Wonwoo menuangkan secangkir teh hijau di gelas Mingyu. Mereka sedang duduk di taman di dekat _paviliun_ Raja. Mingyu baru saja kembali dari kunjungan ke kuil besar di desa _Wangriyeol_ pagi ini. Jadi mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Dayang Dapur Istana itu?" Wonwoo mengangguk. Ia sudah menceritakan semua tentang Seo dan Hye yang sekarang jadi dayang istana. Dan ia berniat memberikan hadiah untuk membalas semua kebaikan Seo dan Hye.

"Aku tidak keberatan. Itu juga akan membantumu meringankan tugas sebagai Ratu. Apalagi sebentar lagi kau akan melaksanakan persalinan." Mingyu tersenyum pada Wonwoo. Memuji kebaikan hati sang ratu yang sama sekali tidak melupakan balas budi meski ia sudah memiliki tahta saat ini.

"Terima kasih, _gyu_. Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

"Yang Mulia, aku pikir ini berlebihan. Anda bisa memberikan banyak hadiah, harta atau apapun itu pada dayang itu. Tapi menobatkannya menjadi Dayang Istana Istimewa… itu berlebihan, Yang Mulia." Seungkwan duduk berhadapan dengan Wonwoo. Mereka baru kembali dari menobatkan Jeon Hye menjadi Dayang Istana Istimewa.

"Apanya yang berlebihan, _Boo_. Aku hanya menobatkannya. Itu juga agar ia membantuku mengurus pekerjaan Ratu. Dan sebagai balas budi." Wonwoo memijat kakinya yang mulai terasa pegal. Namun Seungkwan mengambil alih memijat kaki sang Ratu.

"Yang Mulia pernah mendengar kan ada Dayang Istana Istimewa yang jadi Selir?" Wonwoo menoleh pada Seungkwan. Kenapa pelayan kepercayaannya berbicara tentang Selir disaat seperti ini.

"Apa maksud dari ucapanmu, Seungkwan?"

"Setelah Yang Mulia menobatkan Dayang Jeon menjadi Dayang Istana Istimewa, bisa saja ia dekat dengan Yang Mulia Raja dan ya.. Selir." Wonwoo terdiam. Berusaha mencerna setiap perkataan Seungkwan.

Benar. Mingyu belum memiliki Selir satupun. Ia percaya Mingyu setia dengannya karena selama ini terbukti begitu. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan Mingyu akan menobatkan Selir untuk mendampinginya kelak. Raja bisa saja melakukan hal itu. Bahkan untuk lebih dari satu Selir. Raja berkuasa atas hal itu.

"Hye terlihat cantik dan anggun meski ia dari rakyat jelata dulunya. Dan itu membuat aku juga khawatir, Yang Mulia." Seungkwan menatap ratunya sendu. Ia begitu mengerti cinta diantara Raja dan Ratu begitu kuat. Begitu saling percaya. Dan begitu saling memahami.

Namun siapa yang tau apa yang ada dipikiran seorang lelaki. Apalagi seorang raja berkuasa.

"Aku sangat mempercayai Mingyu." Ya. Hanya itu yang dapat Wonwoo pegang.

.

"Mingyu.." Wonwoo mencoba bangkit dari tidurnya saat Mingyu mengunjunginya petang ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja, sayang?" Mingyu membantu Wonwoo untuk duduk kemudian menopang tubuh Wonwoo.

Seharian Wonwoo tidak keluar kamarnya karena terserang pusing yang amat sangat.

"Aku hanya kelelahan. Kehamilanku cukup besar karena mengandung dua janin sekaligus. Untung ada Dayang Istimewa Jeon yang membantuku melakukan pekerjaan." Wonwoo duduk sambil memeluk tubuh tegap suaminya. Menyalurkan rasa cinta lewat sebuah pelukan.

"Kau bekerja sangat keras meskipun kau sedang hamil, sayang. Terima kasih untuk minuman herbal yang kau titipkan pada Dayang Istimewa Jeon. Aku sudah meminumnya." Wonwoo menegang. Terkejut akan kata-kata yang Mingyu ucapkan.

Tadi sore saat bersama Hye, Wonwoo memang berbicara tentang kebiasaannya mengirim minuman herbal ke kediaman Raja saat Raja sedang sibuk. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak menyuruh ataupun memerintah Hye melakukannya terhadap Mingyu.

"Ia bisa melakukan pekerjaan dengan baik." Wonwoo mendesahkan nafas sejenak. Berusaha berpikir positif. Mungkin Hye berinisiatif sendiri karena melihat keadaan lemah Wonwoo saat ini.

"Aku bermalam disini ya, Won?" Mingyu mengecup lembut pipi sang istri. Tersenyum saat melihat rona merah menjalar pada pipi berisi Wonwoo.

"Kau selalu saja meminta ijin. Aku istrimu. Kediamanku adalah milikmu juga. Jadi silahkan bermalam kapanpun kau ingin. Tapi.. Maaf malam ini aku tidak bisa melayanimu, _gyu_." Mereka bertatapan. Mingyu paham arti kata melayani yang Wonwoo ucap.

" _Yah_. Padahal aku merindukanmu. Haruskah aku menobatkan Selir untuk menggantikanmu sementara kau mendekati persalinan?" Mingyu tersenyum jenaka. Namun Wonwoo menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu.

Apa yang barusan Mingyu ucapkan?

"Sayang, aku bercanda sungguh. Tidak ada niatku sedikitpun untuk berpaling ke wanita lain. Aku akan setia bersamamu. Sungguh." Wonwoo menerjang Mingyu dengan sebuah pelukan erat. Mengenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang sang suami.

Ia ingin percaya. Namun setiap perkataan Seungkwan tempo hari membuatnya begitu takut.

Ia patut takut. Karena Mingyu seorang pria. Dan seorang Raja.

.

.

Hari ini tubuh Wonwoo sedikit membaik. Ia pergi ke kuil istana untuk berdoa agar persalinannya dalam waktu dekat berjalan lancar. Ditemani Seungkwan dan pelayan lain ia berdoa dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

Banyak ketakutan yang menghinggapi Wonwoo akhir-akhir ini. Dari takut akan persalinan yang tidak lancar. Takut akan jenis kelamin bayi dalam perutnya. Juga ketakutan akan isu selir yang kini berhembus di istana.

Sungguh ia begitu tidak tenang.

"Yang Mulia, bukankah itu Dayang Istimewa Jeon?" Wonwoo berhenti saat Seungkwan membisikkan sebuah kalimat tanya padanya.

Mata Wonwoo menuju kearah pandang Seungkwan.

Saat hendak kembali dari kuil. Wonwoo menatap dua sosok manusia itu. Mingyu dan Jeon Hye. Meskipun dikawal banyak pelayan. Mata Wonwoo tetap tertuju pada Mingyu dan Hye yang bercengkerama dengan baik.

Saling menatap dan melempar senyum.

Wonwoo berjalan lagi. Kali ini bukan kearah _paviliun_ -nya. Melainkan menghampiri Mingyu dan Hye.

"Apa aku melewatkan sebuah cerita?" Wonwoo mencoba tenang dibalik senyumnya.

"Yang Mulia Ratu.." Hye menunduk hormat kemudian menggeser dirinya membiarkan Wonwoo mendekat pada Mingyu.

Wonwoo melirik sebuah bungkusan di tangan Hye. Kemudian beralih menatap Mingyu.

"Kau baru selesai dari perjamuan istana, _gyu_?" Wonwoo mendekat kearah Mingyu. Ia tidak ingin terlihat agresif. Namun ego wanitanya menginginkan ia melakukan sesuatu yang akan menunjukkan Mingyu adalah miliknya.

Wonwoo tersenyum sambil menggenggam lengan Mingyu.

"Ya, sayang. Aku akan ke perpustakaan untuk bertemu ayahmu. Namun bertemu dengan Dayang Istimewa Jeon yang sedang menuju kediamanmu. Kau baru kembali dari kuil?" Wonwoo memejamkan matanya mendapat sebuah usapan lembut di rambutnya lewat jemari sang Raja.

Ya. Raja adalah miliknya. Karena ia adalah seorang ratu. Ratu Won. Hanya Ratu Won.

"Hamba tadi datang ke _paviliun_ Ratu namun mereka menyuruhku kembali saat Yang Mulia sudah kembali dari kuil. Aku ingin memberikan hadiah pada anda, Yang Mulia." Hye menyerahkan bungkusan berkain cokelat itu kepada Wonwoo.

"Apa ini, Hye?" Wonwoo meraihnya tanpa curiga.

"Ibuku menitipkan sebuah jimat untuk Yang Mulia Ratu. Kata ibu, itu jimat untuk melancarkan persalinan. Semua calon ibu apalagi untuk persalinan pertama akan meminta jimat ini pada pendeta di kuil di desa _Balhwa_." Hye menjelaskan dengan tetap menjaga senyumnya dihadapan sang Raja dan Ratu.

"Jimat itu bisa kau gunakan, Won. Bukankah kau merasa tidak tenang menunggu persalinanmu? Semoga ini bisa menjadi jimat kelancaranmu." Mingyu menambahi. Dalam hati ia memuji niat baik Jeon Hye untuk sang ratu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menyimpan ini. Kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke kediamanku. Aku butuh istirahat." Wonwoo memeluk Mingyu sekilas sebelum meninggalkan Hye yang berjalan kembali ke kediamannya dan Mingyu yang melanjutkan perjalanan ke perpustakaan istana.

" _Ahhh_.. Perutku.. Seungkwan.. Ya tuhan. Ini sungguh sakit." Wonwoo membungkuk memegangi perut besarnya meski baru beberapa langkah beranjak.

Mingyu mendengar rintihan itu kemudian berlari menghampiri Wonwoo. Wonwoo menjatuhkan bungkusan jimat yang ada ditangannya untuk meremas perut besarnya. Berusaha menahan nyeri yang melanda kandungannya.

"Ratu Won! Kau baik-baik saja?" Mingyu dengan sigap menopang tubuh Wonwoo.

"Jangan-jangan ini waktu persalinan." Seungkwan jadi ikut panik saat mendengar Ratunya merintih kesakitan.

Mingyu dengan sigap menggendong tubuh Wonwoo kemudian membawanya ke _paviliun_ ratu. "Cepat panggil tabib istana!"

Seungkwan melirik kearah tempat Ratu, Raja dan Dayang Istimewa Jeon tadi berkumpul. Bukankah tadi Dayang itu masih disini? Seharusnya ia juga mendengar teriakan Ratu dan berlari menghampiri.

.

"Anda yakin mau melakukan ritual ilmu hitam ini, Nyonya?" Seorang cenayang berbaju putih bersih bertanya memastikan.

Seluruh negeri sedang was-was menunggu persalinan sang Ratu. Menanti kelamin sang keturunan yang akan meneruskan tahta jika ia seorang pria.

"Kita harus melakukan ini. Bayi Ratu tidak boleh lahir. Mereka harus mati agar Raja tidak mendapat keturunan dari Ratu Won." Seorang yang dipanggil Nyonya menyeringai. Ia juga telah mengenakan _hanbok_ putih untuk melakukan ritual pemujaan. Sebuah ritual ilmu hitam untuk pembunuhan.

.

.

.

 **A Late Story**

.

.

.

Selagi noona masih dalam mood nulis, ini akan dibuat agak panjang.

Gapapa kan?

Meskipun responnya tidak sebagus DTA, tapi noona sangat suka fiksi ini. Jadi akan terus dilanjutkan sebisanya.

.

Kim Noona

Tue, 20th Dec 2016


	11. Chapter 11

**A Late Story**

 **LOVE IN THE PALACE**

.

.

.

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

.

.

.

Genderswitch

Joseon Era

.

.

.

Mingyu membaringkan tubuh Wonwoo di alas tidurnya. Wonwoo masih saja meronta dan merintih kesakitan. Meremas dengan kuat lengan Mingyu serta satu tangannya meremas perutnya.

" _Aaaahh_ sakit.. Ya tuhan.. Tolong aku. Mingyu, ini sungguh sakit." Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya. Matanya terpejam menahankan setiap kesakitan yang muncul di perut besarnya.

"Sabar, sayangku. Sebentar lagi tabib akan segera datang." Mingyu mencoba sabar dan tidak terlihat panik meski kesakitan yang tergambar dari wajah Wonwoo begitu membuatnya ikut tersiksa.

" _Akkkhh_! Tolong aku. Perutku seperti terbakar, _gyu_. Panas. Bayiku menendang terus…" Wonwoo terus merintih. Berusaha bicara disela ringisan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Dimana tabib istana? Kenapa begitu lama?" Mingyu berteriak. Kesabarannya hampir habis. Ia berusaha menenangkan Wonwoo dengan duduk disampingnya. Mengusap dahi berkeringat Wonwoo serta menggenggam tangannya.

"Maaf, Yang Mulia. Kami akan segera memeriksa Yang Mulia Ratu." Lima orang tabib istana memasuki ruangan dengan berbagai peralatan pengobatan.

Wonwoo terus meronta. Meracau kesakitan.

Mingyu menggeser duduknya menjadi di bagian atas kepala Wonwoo. Mengusap pipi pucat sang istri.

"B-belum ada tanda persalinan. Belum waktunya persalinan." Seorang tabib berbicara dengan ragu. Sungguh kejadian yang tidak biasa. Bahkan sama sekali belum ada ciri akan terjadi persalinan.

"Bicara apa kalian? Ratu sedang kesakitan dan bayinya menendang ingin keluar." Mingyu melotot. Ia tidak mengerti sama sekali tentang ini. Tapi yang ia tau bahwa istrinya sedang meregang nyawa demi dua bayi kembar dalam perutnya.

"Yang Mulia, kami akan memberi ramuan _anastesi_. Sebaiknya kita membuat Yang Mulia Ratu tertidur." Tabib-tabib istana itu bekerja disela rintihan dan kesakitan Wonwoo. Masih tetap bertanya dari mana sumber rasa sakit yang Wonwoo rasa.

Tidak ada luka. Tidak ada tanda persalinan. Kehamilannya normal. Bahkan belum mencukupi waktu persalinan.

"Dayang Boo, segera datangkan Jungkook kesini. Dia mungkin paham dengan keadaan ini." Mingyu memerintah Seungkwan. Wonwoo perlahan tertidur setelah mendapat ramuan _anastesi_.

Dengan tertidur, Wonwoo dapat melupakan sejenak rasa sakitnya.

.

"Hamba sudah tiba, Yang Mulia." Jungkook berjalan dengan kaki pincangnya. Mendekat, memberi hormat kemudian menghampiri Wonwoo.

"Jungkook, tolong Ratu Won. Tiba-tiba ia merasa sakit setelah pulang dari kuil. Tapi belum ada tanda persalinan. Ia meronta perutnya panas dan bayinya terus menendang." Mingyu masih setia menemani tubuh tertidur Wonwoo sambil menggenggam jemarinya.

Tadi Ibu Suri Yoon sempat datang kemudian pamit untuk kekuil guna berdoa demi kelancaran Wonwoo. Ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak jika ikut di ruangan itu. Ia hanya bisa berlutut dan berdoa di kuil. Karena bagaimanapun kekhawatiran Ibu Suri Yoon terhadap Wonwoo juga besar.

Jungkook mulai memeriksa Wonwoo. Meraba dan merasakan denyut nadi sang Ratu. Menyentuh perut besar sang kakak. Hidup sebagai istri dari seorang tabib membuat Jungkook paham tentang pengobatan. Ia juga biasa membantu persalinan di desa.

"Ya Tuhan! Ini tidak mungkin." Jungkook berjengit kaget saat berulang kali meraba denyut nadi sang ratu.

"Ada apa, Jungkook?" Mingyu bertanya ingin tau.

"Bayinya… Yang Mulia, salah satu bayinya sudah tidak bernyawa."

"Apa? Apa maksudnya? Bagaimana bisa terjadi?" Mingyu menggeram. Ia terlihat lebih panik saat ini.

"Aku yang pertama menyadari kehamilan Ratu. Kehamilan kembar dengan tiga denyut nadi terasa di pergelangan tangan ratu. Namun saat ini hanya terasa dua denyut nadi." Jungkook menjelaskan sambil menyingkap _hanbok_ sang kakak ke atas. Ia memeriksa bagian kelamin sang kakak memastikan tanda-tanda persalinan dari sana. Namun nihil.

"Jadi selama ini Ratu tidak mengandung bayi kembar?"

"Salah, Yang Mulia. Bayi itu benar-benar dikandungnya selama ini. Namun bayinya wafat beberapa saat lalu."

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Kita harus memaksa persalinan. Bayi-bayinya harus dikeluarkan. Jika menunggu waktu lama, bisa saja bayi lainnya juga akan wafat. Terlebih ini juga akan membahayakan Yang Mulia Ratu." Jungkook menekan perut Wonwoo sedikit kuat, dan menemukan Wonwoo berjengit sakit dalam tidurnya.

"Kalau begitu lakukan."

"Yang Mulia, anda tidak bisa mengambil keputusan seperti ini. Meskipun Nyonya Kim adik dari Ratu, tapi ia bukan bagian dari tabib istana. Ia tidak bisa melakukan pengobatan terhadap ratu." Seorang kepala tabib berbicara dengan takut. Bagaimanapun, kesehatan anggota kerajaan ada di tangan tabib istana. Jungkook yang bukan anggota istana tidak bisa diijinkan menyentuh Ratu.

"Lalu aku harus ikut kalian menunggu tanda persalinan itu? Sementara Ratuku sedang meregang nyawa dan bisa kapanpun kehilangan nyawa?" Mingyu menatap tabib itu dengan tajam.

"Tapi Yang Mulia.."

"Kalau sampai terjadi hal buruk pada Ratu Won hanya karena aku menuruti kalian, aku akan memenggal kepala kalian satu persatu dengan tanganku sendiri." Mingyu menggeram marah. Bisa-bisanya tabibnya mengajaknya berdebat dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Seluruh tabib istana memilih mundur. Hanya bisa berdoa agar sang Ratu dapat selamat ditangan sang adik. Meski dalam hati mereka menertawakan hasil pemeriksaan Jungkook. Bagaimana bisa mereka memaksa persalinan sedangkan tidak ada kontraksi sedikitpun?

"Nyonya Boo, mohon bantu bangunkan Ratu." Jungkook menusukkan beberapa jarum akupuntur di perut Wonwoo agar memberikan efek pada kontraksi perutnya.

"Jika dibangunkan, Wonwoo akan berteriak sakit lagi, Jungkook." Mingyu sungguh tidak tega melihat istrinya berteriak sakit lagi.

"Ratu harus dalam keadaan sadar untuk melakukan dorongan dari dalam. Bayinya harus segera dikeluarkan." Jungkook melepas seluruh jarum yang tertanam tadi. Kemudian menekan perlahan perut Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mulai merasakan kesakitan lagi. Kemudian perlahan bangun dari pengaruh anastesi sebelumnya.

"Y-yang Mulia…"

"Ya, sayang. Kau akan segera melahirkan. Berjuanglah." Mingyu mengecup kening sang istri. Terus setia mendampingi sang Ratu di masa persalinannya.

Jungkook mulai bekerja sementara tabib-tabib istana itu hanya duduk di sudut ruangan tanpa mau ambil resiko.

Teriakan Wonwoo menggema diseluruh ruangan. Kesakitan benar-benar menguras tenaganya.

Satu bayi telah keluar dengan keadaan dingin dan tak bernyawa. Membiru serta kaku.

Jungkook meneteskan air matanya saat menyerahkan jasad bayi tersebut kepada Seungkwan.

"Teruslah berjuang, _eonni_. Satu bayi lagi harus di keluarkan." Jungkook bicara dengan lemah.

Wonwoo berkeringat. Namun semangatnya masih tinggi untuk melakukan persalinan. Ia berteriak. Meremas kuat jemari Mingyu untuk menyalurkan rasa sakitnya. Namun dibalik rasa sakit ia belum menyadari bahwa bayi pertamanya tidak mengeluarkan suara.

"Bayinya lelaki dan perempuan, Yang Mulia." Jungkook berusaha tersenyum meski sungguh ia ingin menangis.

Jungkook menyelesaikan persalinan. Membersihkan bercak darah dan air yang tersisa dari persalinan sang kakak.

"Aku lelah, _gyu_." Wonwoo mendongak menatap Mingyu dengan sendu. Ia belum ingin tertidur. Ia ingin melihat dulu wajah dua bayi kembarnya. Seorang Putera Mahkota dan seorang Puteri. Ketakutannya selama ini seperti menguar. Ia begitu takut tidak bisa memberikan keturunan kerajaan sebelumnya.

Mingyu menunduk memberikan Wonwoo sebuah kecupan manis dibibirnya. Kemudian menyuruh Wonwoo untuk tidur sementara bayinya dibersihkan.

.

"Yang selamat adalah bayi perempuan." Mingyu mendekati kedua bayinya. Bayi perempuannya sudah rapih dengan balutan kain bersulam perak. Sementara bayi lelakinya sudah siap dengan balutan kain putih bersih. Bersiap untuk pemakaman.

Mingyu memejamkan matanya. Air matanya menetes perlahan. Kemudian menunduk untuk mengecup pipi kedua bayinya.

"Saat Ratu sadar, jangan ada siapapun yang memberitahu bahwa bayinya wafat. Hanya aku yang akan melakukan itu." Mingyu mengangkat jasad bayi Putera Mahkota kemudian memandang bayi malang itu dengan sendu.

Meski ia tidak menuntut Wonwoo memberikannya penerus tahta, tapi dalam hati ia terus berdoa dan menginginkan bayi itu dapat lahir dari persalinan pertama Wonwoo.

Ibu Suri Yoon sering mendesaknya untuk mencari Selir agar kerajaan bisa segera mendapatkan keturunan lelaki. Namun Mingyu terus bertahan dengan perdiriannya bahwa ia hanya akan menerima keturunan dari Wonwoo. Bukan wanita lain.

Kejadian hari ini tentu saja akan dijadikan Ibu Suri Yoon untuk mencecarnya lagi dengan permintaan penobatan Selir. Tidak. Mingyu tidak akan goyah. Ia hanya akan mendapat keturunan dari Ratu Won. Meskipun harus menunggu lebih lama lagi.

.

.

"Aku tidak ingin ini tersebar, ayah. Tapi aku tidak mungkin salah dengan ini." Jungkook sedang berbicara berdua dengan sang ayah, Choi Hansol dibelakang _paviliun_ Ratu.

"Katakan pada ayah, nak."

"Wonwoo- _eonni_ terkena sihir ilmu hitam. Ada yang mengirimkan guna-guna untuk membunuh bayi Yang Mulia." Jungkook berbicara sedikit berbisik.

"Jangan asal bicara, _Kookie_. Mana mungkin itu terjadi di dalam istana." Hansol mengernyit tidak percaya.

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, ayah. Aku juga awalnya tidak percaya. Namun aku hidup di tengah rakyat jelata yang sering mengalami hal demikian." Jungkook sungguh tidak ingin mempercayai ini. Namun semua begitu rumit dan sungguh tak dapat dipahami.

"Kalau begitu, simpan semua yang kau ketahui pada dirimu sendiri." Jungkook mengangguk mematuhi perintah sang ayah.

Ya. Tuduhan ilmu hitam tidak akan pernah bisa terbukti meskipun itu jelas terjadi. Lebih baik diam dan berwaspada.

.

.

"Aku ingin bertemu bayi-bayiku." Wonwoo tersenyum saat ia sadar dan menemukan Seungkwan sedang membereskan selimutnya.

"Bayinya ada bersama Yang Mulia Raja. Aku akan memanggil beliau kesini." Seungkwan berbicara getir. Membayangkan reaksi sang Ratu jika ia tau ia baru kehilangan seorang bayi laki-laki. Keturunan penerus tahtanya telah wafat.

Wonwoo mencoba duduk dibantu oleh Seungkwan. "Bisa ambilkan aku air minum, Seungkwan?" Wonwoo duduk bersandar pada bantal yang ditumpuk tinggi.

"Tentu, Yang Mulia. Akan aku ambilkan di belakang." Seungkwan berlalu pergi setelah merapikan selimut yang Wonwoo pakai.

"Yang Mulia, hamba Dayang Istana Istimewa Jeon. Bisakah hamba masuk?" Wonwoo menoleh kearah pintu ruangannya yang tertutup kemudian tersenyum.

"Masuklah, Hye."

Jeon Hye masuk. Berjalan sambil menunduk. Memberi penghormatan kemudian duduk mendekat kearah Wonwoo.

"Yang Mulia aku baru kembali dari luar istana dan mendengar anda baru saja melakukan persalinan. Maaf aku tidak bisa ada didekat Yang Mulia tadi." Hye tersenyum tipis menatap sang Ratu. Ia benar-benar baru kembali dari menemui pembuat sutera di luar istana.

"Tidak apa, Hye. Sudah ada Jungkook yang membantu persalinanku. Juga ada Yang Mulia Raja yang menemaniku sepanjang persalinan." Wonwoo tersenyum. Tidak berniat pamer dengan mengatakan Mingyu setia menemani saat ia melahirkan, namun memang begitu kenyataannya.

"Anda sudah berjuang keras, Yang Mulia. Aku turut sedih mendengar kabar tentang Putera Mahkota." Hye memberikan tatapan sendu pada Ratunya. Menyampaikan dukacitanya tentang kabar yang baru saja terjadi.

Kabar itu pula yang membuatnya segera berlari menemui sang Ratu.

"Sedih? Putera Mahkota? Apa maksudmu, Hye?" Wonwoo mengerutkan dahi. Tak mengerti maksud perkataan Jeon Hye yang sebenarnya. Dadanya berdesir cepat. Entah kenapa perasaan buruk menghinggapinya.

Jeon Hye diam tak menjawab pertanyaan sang Ratu.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu, Hye? Katakan!"

"Yang Mulia, Putera Mahkota lahir dengan keadaan wafat. Tidakkah Yang Mulia tau itu?" Hye menjelaskan dengan masih bertanya dalam hati. Apa Ratu Won tidak mengetahui hal ini?

"Jangan bergurau, Hye. Tidak mungkin Putera Mahkota wafat. Aku melahirkannya tadi. Jungkook juga berkata bayiku lelaki dan perempuan." Wonwoo mulai gusar. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Sungguh tak pernah ia bayangkan bahwa bayi lelakinya akan wafat. Bahkan saat ia belum sekalipun melihat bayinya.

"A-aku mendengar berita ini dari dayangku. Apa aku salah?" Hye panik melihat tubuh Wonwoo gemetar terisak lirih dengan airmata mengalir deras.

"Tidak mungkin bayiku wafat. Itu tidak mungkin. Bayiku sedang bersama ayahnya. Dia tidak wafat. Putera Mahkotaku tidak wafat, Hye." Pikiran Wonwoo berputar. Sekilas ia mengingat kejadian di saat persalinan tadi.

Ia berusaha mengingat tangis bayinya. Namun yang terlintas di ingatannya hanya suara tangis bayi yang terakhir ia lahirkan. Sedangkan bayi pertama tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali.

"Ya tuhan! Yang Mulia. Apa yang terjadi?" Seungkwan masuk kedalam ruangan dengan membawa nampan kecil berisi mangkuk minuman permintaan Wonwoo tadi. Namun ia langsung terkejut mendapati Ratunya sedang mengerang menangis di pelukan Dayang Istimewa Jeon.

"M-maafkan aku. Aku datang untuk menyampaikan duka cita tapi Yang Mulia Ratu menjadi histeris seperti ini." Seungkwan menarik Wonwoo dalam pelukannya. Mendengarkan ucapan Jeon Hye dengan pandangan kesal.

Baru ditinggal sebentar Ratunya sudah seperti ini.

"Pelayan Jung! Cepat kemari." Seungkwan berteriak sambil terus memeluk Wonwoo yang meracau histeris.

"Saya nyonya." Seorang pelayan setia Wonwoo datang kemudian membungkuk dihadapan Seungkwan.

"Cepat lari ke _paviliun_ utama. Kemudian panggil Yang Mulia Raja. Segera!" Seungkwan mengusap pelan punggung sang Ratu untuk menenangkan. Mengabaikan Hye yang menatap Ratu dengan tatapan takut dan sedih.

Hye kemudian sadar bahwa sebelumnya Wonwoo tidak tahu bahwa bayinya sudah meninggal. Tentu saja ia menjadi histeris saat mendengar berita duka itu dari mulut Hye.

.

"Apa yang terjadi, Boo?" Mingyu masuk kemudian menggantikan Seungkwan untuk memeluk Wonwoo. Wonwoo masih terisak.

"Seseorang mengatakan tentang Putera Mahkota pada Ratu, padahal seharusnya Yang Mulia Raja yang akan mengatakan itu." Seungkwan berbicara dengan nada penekanan sambil melirik Jeon Hye yang sedang menunduk sedih.

Ia belum beranjak dari sana. Masih setia mencoba menghibur Ratunya.

"Tinggalkan kami berdua." Seungkwan dan Jeon Hye dengan patuh meninggalkan pasangan Raja dan Ratu itu berdua.

.

"Katakan bahwa yang diucapkan Hye itu tidak benar, _Gyu_. Ku mohon." Wonwoo kacau. Pikirannya berputar tak tentu arah. Ketakutan dan kesedihan berkecamuk dalam dirinya ketika dilihatnya Mingyu menunduk dengan mata sendu.

"Maafkan aku, sayang. Putera Mahkota telah wafat."

"Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin. Putera Mahkotaku tidak mungkin wafat kan, _Gyu_?" Wonwoo meronta dengan histeris dalam pelukan Mingyu.

"Sayang, mohon tenangkan dirimu. Aku tidak mungkin membohongimu dengan hal seperti ini. Meskipun ini pahit kau harus mendengar kenyataannya." Mingyu memeluk Wonwoo dengan erat. Airmata turun perlahan dipipi sang Raja.

Hatinya sedih menerima kenyataan bahwa ia kehilangan Putera Mahkota yang istrinya kandung dengan penuh pengorbanan. Namun hatinya lebih sedih melihat istrinya berteriak histeris seperti saat ini.

"Maafkan aku, _gyu_." Wonwoo berusaha meredakan tangisnya. Mendongak untuk menatap Mingyu.

"Kenapa minta maaf, Ratuku?" Mingyu mengusap puncak kepala Wonwoo kemudian mengecup dahinya dengan lembut.

"Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa memberikan keturunan kerajaan padamu." Wonwoo mengedipkan matanya diikuti bulir airmata yang makin membasahi wajahnya.

"Bicara apa kau ini? Kita masih bisa mendapatkannya lagi. Sekarang fokuslah untuk menjaga Puteri kita. Ia juga tetap keturunan kerajaan." Mingyu membawa Wonwoo kedalam pelukannya kembali.

Itu sebabnya Mingyu mau hanya ia yang akan menyampaikan kabar duka ini pada Wonwoo. Karena hanya Mingyu-lah yang bisa dan akan selalu bisa menenangkan Wonwoo.

"Aku akan menyuruh Seungkwan membawa Puteri kita kesini. Kau harus bertemu dengannya, Ibunda." Mingyu mengulurkan jemarinya untuk menghapus jejak-jejak airmata di pipi sang ratu. Kemudian tersenyum.

"Benar. Aku sudah jadi ibu sekarang." Wonwoo mengusap wajahnya sembarangan kemudian tersenyum bersama Mingyu.

"Kita akan melakukan pemakaman besok. Kau tak apa, sayang?" Mingyu berkata dengan hati-hati. Tak ingin lagi merusak hati sang istri.

"Ya. Aku akan ikut mengantar kepergian putra kita."

.

.

Mingyu sedang duduk sambil menggendong bayi perempuannya. Dengan Wonwoo yang duduk dihadapannya.

Mereka baru saja kembali dari upacara pemakaman bayi Putera Mahkota. Lalu segera datang menemui Puteri kecil mereka.

"Hidungnya mirip sekali denganmu, sayang. Ia pasti akan tumbuh cantik seperti ibunya." Mingyu menyentuh hidung mungil sang anak kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku tidak pernah mengharapkan anak-anakku akan tumbuh hanya untuk mengandalkan rupanya. Mereka harus bisa hidup tegar dan tangguh. Serta bijaksana seperti ayahnya. Itu yang terpenting." Mingyu tersenyum menatap sang istri yang sedang memainkan jemari putri mereka.

"Tidak pernah menyesal aku menobatkanmu sebagai Ratu negeri ini. Sebagai istriku. Kau yang terbaik, Won." Wonwoo turut tersenyum ketika bayinya bergerak sambil melengkungkan senyum pula.

"Terima kasih untuk pujianmu. Namun rasanya aku belum sempurna menjadi Ratu. Aku belum bisa memberikan seorang Putera Mahkota." Wonwoo dan Mingyu saling bertatap.

"Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Kita akan segera mendapatkannya lagi. Ya. Segera."

.

.

"Kau bilang kau cenayang terhebat di seluruh negeri. Tapi membunuh dua janin saja tidak mampu." Wanita itu menatap tajam cenayang berjubah putih itu.

"Maafkan aku, Nyonya. Tapi Yang Mulia Ratu seperti memiliki penangkal yang begitu kuat."

"Kau mengada-ada? Mana mungkin Yang Mulia Ratu yang terkenal rasional itu memiliki hal-hal tabu seperti penangkal ilmu hitam."

"Aku tidak berbohong akan itu. Sesuatu menghalangi semua mantera yang aku ucapkan."

"Tapi tak apa. Yang penting Ratu tidak memiliki Putera Mahkota sekarang. Dan kita masih punya waktu untuk mengancam tahtanya." Wanita itu menyeringai.

" _Eonni_ yakin kalau Yang Mulia Raja akan segera menobatkan Selir?" Seorang dayang berwajah mirip dengan wanita sebelumnya membuka suara.

Tidak habis pikir dengan tindakan sang kakak.

"Tenang saja adikku. Ibu Suri Yoon sudah sering mendesak Yang Mulia Raja untuk segera mendapat keturunan meski itu dari seorang Selir. Jadi cepat atau lambat tahta Ratu akan terancam dan segera tergantikan." Wanita berseragam dayang itu tertawa keji.

"Siapa kau? Dan apa maksud dari pembicaraanmu tadi?" Dayang wanita, sang adik dan cenayang itu terlonjak kaget saat seseorang bertanya dengan lantang kearah mereka.

"Nyonya Jeon?" Dayang yang di sebut adik tadi mundur dan menunduk ketakutan.

Pembicaraan mereka tentang ilmu hitam dan ancaman tahta Ratu terdengar oleh orang lain yang sedang berdiri di depan mereka.

Dayang Istana Istimewa Jeon Hye, mendengar percakapan mengerikan mereka.

.

.

.

 **A Late Story**

.

.

.

#HyeJahat atau #HyeBaik

Atau Hye yang tadinya baik berubah jadi jahat?

Gatau. Noona gatau.

Silahkan begal noona kalau ceritanya mengecewakan.

Perjalanan cinta itu harus penuh rintangan supaya terlihat keteguhan dan kuat nya cinta itu. #uhuk

Sabar. Intinya ini bakal happy. Sekarang nikmati ajah dulu greget di hati yang membuncah.

.

.

Kim Noona

Fri, 23rd Dec 2016


	12. Chapter 12

**A Late Story**

 **LOVE IN THE PALACE**

.

.

.

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

.

.

.

Genderswitch

Joseon Era

.

.

Semi-Erotic Scene

.

.

.

"Ibunda.." Wonwoo hendak bangkit dari duduknya saat Ibu Suri Yoon datang ke kediamannya. Ia sedang menyusui Puteri kecilnya.

Putri pertama Mingyu dan Wonwoo diberi nama Kim Woo. Dan saat ini sudah berumur dua bulan.

"Tidak usah berdiri, Ratu Won." Ibu Suri Yoon duduk didepan Wonwoo dan bayinya.

"Aku dengar Ibunda yang akan menggantikan ku di ritual Dewi Kesehatan, benarkah?" Wonwoo masih tetap menyusui bayinya sambil berbicara dengan sang Ibu Suri.

"Ya. Mingyu yang meminta." Ibu Suri Yoon tersenyum sambil mengusik bayi kecil itu menyusu.

"Padahal aku ingin melakukan ritual itu. Namun Mingyu melarangku. Aku bisa melakukan ritual dan menyuruh Jungkook, Seungkwan atau Dayang Jeon untuk menjaga Puteri Woo." Wonwoo perlahan menyerahkan Woo ke tangan Ibu Suri saat Woo selesai menyusu.

"Ratu Won, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Dayang Istana Istimewa Jeon?" Wonwoo mendongak untuk memandang Ibu Suri yang sedang bermain dengan Puteri Woo.

"Dia gadis yang baik, Ibunda. Semua pekerjaannya dilakukan dengan baik. Ia juga ramah dan penuh perhatian." Tanpa pikir panjang Wonwoo mengungkapkan penilaiannya terhadap adik kembar dari sahabat seperjuangannya dulu. Memang benar Wonwoo akui bahwa Hye adalah gadis yang baik.

"Apa menurutmu ia cocok menjadi Selir Raja?" Mata kedua wanita tangguh itu bertatap.

"A-apa maksud anda, Yang Mulia?"

"Maaf aku terlalu terus terang. Namun aku juga terpaksa mengatakan ini. Para Tetua kerajaan menginginkan keturunan penerus tahta secepatnya. Sementara Ratu Won belum bisa memberikannya dalam waktu dekat. Kau mengerti maksudku kan, Yang Mulia Ratu?" Ibu Suri berbicara dengan hati-hati. Bagaimanapun Wonwoo adalah menantu yang baik.

Yoon begitu menyayangi Wonwoo seperti putrinya sendiri. Namun desakan para tetua Raja begitu mengusiknya.

"Aku paham, Yang Mulia. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Wonwoo mencoba tersenyum. Meski perih, ia mencoba menerima kenyataan. Menjadi istri Raja bukanlah segalanya. Resiko dibagi hati dengan banyak Selir itu harus ia terima kapanpun.

Wonwoo mencoba siap. Setidaknya ia tau siapa yang Ibu Suri Yoon sarankan sebagai calon Selir. Jeon Hye.

"Tetua merencanakan sebuah ritual minum teh untuk Dayang Jeon dan Yang Mulia Raja. Dan saat Dayang Istana Jeon telah mengandung, barulah ia akan dinobatkan menjadi Selir." Wonwoo meremas _hanbok_ emasnya dengan erat.

Ritual minum teh yang Ibu Suri maksud tentu saja ritual perjodohan untuk Yang Mulia Raja dan Dayang Istana Jeon. Wonwoo ingin menangis membayangkan suaminya akan melakukan ritual bercinta dengan wanita lain.

Ia perih. Sakit. Dan sedih. Namun ia hanya seorang wanita. Wanita yang terjebak di cinta seorang pria yang berstatus Raja.

.

.

"Tenang saja adikku. Ibu Suri Yoon sudah sering mendesak Yang Mulia Raja untuk segera mendapat keturunan meski itu dari seorang Selir. Jadi cepat atau lambat tahta Ratu akan terancam dan segera tergantikan." Wanita berseragam dayang itu tertawa keji.

"Siapa kau? Dan apa maksud dari pembicaraanmu?" Dayang wanita, sang adik dan cenayang itu terlonjak kaget saat seseorang bertanya dengan lantang kearah mereka.

"Nyonya Jeon?" Dayang yang di sebut adik tadi mundur dan menunduk ketakutan.

"Nona Shin Inkyung, apa kalian yang tega mengirim mantera pada Yang Mulia Ratu?" Jeon Hye bertanya tegas. Menatap ketiga wanita itu dengan menyelidik.

"Nyonya Jeon, aku bisa jelaskan semuanya. Aku dan kakakku-"

"Kalian kakak beradik? Kau? Dayang dari _paviliun_ Ibu Suri Yoon?" Jeon Hye mengerutkan dahi. Ia beberapa kali pernah melihat wanita yang berseragam dayang lainnya itu di barisan pelayan Ibu Suri Yoon.

"Perkenalkan. Aku Shin Sekyung. Dayang dari _paviliun_ Yang Mulia Ibu Suri. Dan, ya. Kami yang telah memanterai Putera Mahkota Kim." Dayang berstatus kakak itu menyeringai kemudian perlahan maju mendekati Hye.

Hye mencoba bersikap tenang. Sejujurnya ia sempat menduga bahwa kematian bayi Putera Mahkota sangat tidak wajar. Tapi tak pernah terpikir olehnya bahwa Putera Mahkota wafat akibat mantera sihir.

"Berani sekali kalian melakukan kejahatan keji seperti itu di istana! Kalian telah membunuh penerus tahta. Apa yang sedang kalian pikirkan?" Hye menekan emosinya. Ia baru kembali dari menemui Ratu yang masih berkabung, namun menemukan dayang di _paviliun_ -nya sedang merencanakan kejahatan keji.

" _Hey_ , Nyonya. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih. Karena aku sedang membukakan jalan untukmu agar naik menjadi Selir. Bahkan Ratu." Sekyung bicara dengan nada sengit. Menatap Hye dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Bagaimana bisa aku menjadi Ratu jika sudah ada Ratu Won disisi Raja? Jangan bergurau." Hye menarik nafas agar tetap tenang menghadapi dua dayang licik dan satu orang cenayang sakti itu.

"Aku akan menurunkan Ratu. Bahkan jika perlu aku akan mengantarkan kematiannya. Bagaimana? Kau tertarik bekerja sama, Nyonya Jeon? Ini kesempatanmu. Tahta Selir ada di depan mata. Kau bisa mendapatkan hati Yang Mulia Raja kemudian menggantikan Ratu." Sekyung mencoba menghasut Dayang Istana Istimewa Jeon.

"Apa keuntungannya untukmu dan adikmu jika aku menuruti kerjasama ini? Bukankah aku yang akan jadi Selir?" Hye bersikap seperti ia tertarik. Tenang dan tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku tidak butuh apa-apa. Aku hanya punya niat balas dendam pada Ratu penjilat itu. Tapi untuk adikku tentu saja ini adalah kesempatan ia naik jabatan menjadi dayangnya Ratu. Inkyung harus kau bawa jika aku berhasil menaikanmu menjadi Ratu." Sekyung tersenyum licik. Jeon Hye tampak telah terjerat dalam rencananya.

Hye diam sesaat.

"Kau pasti telah mendengar kisah Ratu Won, si dayang dapur istana yang dinobatkan menjadi Dayang Istana Istimewa setelah membuat seorang Dayang _Paviliun_ Ratu di hukum? Itu aku. Ratu penjilat itu membuatku harus menerima hukuman dari Ibu Suri Yoon. Jadi kali ini aku tak akan membiarkan dia bernafas dengan wajah penjilatnya." Shin Sekyung tertawa jahat. Dendam yang telah ia simpan selama ini sudah didepan mata untuk terbalaskan.

"Bagaimana jika aku menolak kerjasama ini?" Hye tersenyum tipis. Ia mencoba menjadi gadis licik untuk menghadapi orang-orang licik dihadapannya.

"Oh, dengan terpaksa aku akan segera membunuhmu. Karena kau telah mengetahui niat ku." Seringaian di bibir Sekyung membuat Jeon Hye bergidik.

"Baiklah. Aku menyetujui kerjasama ini. Aku akan memberikan fasilitas yang berlimpah jika kalian bisa membuatku naik menjadi Ratu." Jeon Hye menghembuskan nafas sebelum mengatakan keputusannya. Sekyung tersenyum puas.

"Keputusanmu sungguh sangat tepat, Nyonya."

"Tapi, jika kau tak berhasil menghabisi Yang Mulia Ratu pada saat yang aku tentukan, kau, adikmu, dan cenayang ini, akan menerima akibatnya." Hye meremas _hanbok_ -nya, tersenyum tipis, membungkuk hormat kemudian berjalan meninggakan ketiga wanita licik tersebut.

.

.

Wonwoo duduk sambil menepuk lembut tubuh Kim Woo yang mulai terlelap. Wonwoo melamun. Tadi siang ia mendapat kabar bahwa malam ini akan di laksanakan ritual minum teh di kediaman Dayang Istana Jeon.

Mingyu baru kembali dari kunjungannya ke gudang senjata di desa _Bbakdo_ sore tadi. Ia belum sempat menemui Wonwoo saat mendengar rencana ritual minum teh tersebut. Ia ingin menolak namun Ibu Suri memohon padanya dengan tekun.

"Yang Mulia, kenapa tidak menyentuh makan malammu?" Seungkwan masuk kedalam ruangan dan mendapati Ratunya terlonjak kaget saat ia masuk. Tertangkap basah sedang melamun.

"Puteri Woo tidak ingin dijauhkan dariku tadi. Jadi aku menidurkannya dulu." Wonwoo melengkungkan senyum palsunya pada Seungkwan.

"Biar Yang Mulia Puteri aku yang gendong. Yang Mulia Ratu harus makan." Wonwoo terdiam menunduk. Menatap wajah putrinya dengan lekat.

"Aku tidak berselera makan. Bisakah bawa saja makanan ini? Aku lelah dan ingin berbaring."

"Aku tidak mengenalmu sehari atau dua hari. Aku tau kau sedang gusar. Maaf jika aku tidak bersikap sopan. Tapi aku tetap sahabatmu." Seungkwan menggenggam tangan Wonwoo dan meremasnya lembut. Ia ingin memberikan kekuatan pada sahabat karibnya.

"Aku cemburu, Seungkwan. Sebagai seorang wanita aku ingin Mingyu hanya jadi milikku. Namun aku bisa apa. Mingyu seorang Raja. Dan aku tidak bisa memberi keturunan." Wonwoo menunduk sendu. Hanya pada Seungkwan dan Jungkook ia bisa bercerita.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Namun semua sudah diputuskan. Aku hanya bisa disini menemanimu. Berdoa agar kau terus kuat dan teguh. Choi Wonwoo yang kukenal itu adalah wanita tangguh." Seungkwan tersenyum tipis. Ia tak punya kuasa.

Jangankan Seungkwan, bahkan Raja pun tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Semua sudah diatur oleh Tetua kerajaan.

Andai saja bayi Putera Mahkota tidak wafat.

"Bawalah Puteri Woo ke kamarnya. Aku sungguh ingin berbaring saja. Mungkin tidur akan membuat perasaanku lebih baik." Wonwoo menyerahkan bayi Woo kepada Seungkwan.

Seungkwan memanggil seorang pelayan untuk mengangkat meja jamuan makan malam yang sama sekali tak tersentuh oleh Wonwoo.

Wonwoo sendirian. Berbaring dibalik selimut tebalnya. Diterangi lampu api yang temaram di malam menjelang musim dingin. Bukan hanya udara yang dingin. Namun hati Wonwoo juga ikut beku.

Ia mendengar bisikan dayang dan pelayannya tadi. Bahwa Mingyu sudah memasuki kediaman Jeon Hye untuk melaksanakan ritual.

Ia sungguh tak membayangkan suami yang ia cintai sedang memadu kasih dengan wanita lain.

Wonwoo mulai terisak. Ia memiringkan tubuhnya. Menggigit selimut agar tangisannya teredam. Namun bayang-bayang Mingyu dan Hye berbagi senyum membuat isakannya semakin menjadi.

Ia tidak bisa menahan. Hatinya begitu perih. Salahkah Wonwoo jika ia ingin jadi satu-satunya wanita disisi Mingyu?

Salahkah ia jika menolak mengijinkan Jeon Hye menjadi Selir?

Ia hanya wanita biasa. Wanita yang sangat mencintai suaminya.

Tidak bisakah para Tetua itu menunggu hingga Wonwoo yang hamil? Kenapa harus memaksa mencari Selir?

.

.

.

Wonwoo hampir terlelap ketika sebuah lengan melingkari pinggangnya. Dan sesosok tubuh mendekapnya dengan erat.

"Apa kau menangis semalaman, Won?" Wonwoo tersentak. Suara berat itu bagai hembusan angin hangat yang membelai telinganya. Wonwoo terbuai.

"Yang Mulia?"

"Benar. Ini aku, sayang." Wonwoo membalik tubuhnya. Berhadapan pada sang suami.

"Bagaimana kau bisa disini? Bukankah-"

"Karena aku merindukanmu. Tentu saja." Mingyu tersenyum sambil membelai pipi lembab istrinya.

"Kau harus berada di _paviliun_ Dayang Jeon kan?" Wonwoo bangkit dari tidurnya. Duduk berhadapan dengan Mingyu.

"Aku baru saja kembali dari sana. Lalu aku merindukanmu dan datang kesini." Mingyu menggenggam kedua tangan Wonwoo.

"Berarti kau sudah-"

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, sayang?" Belaian lembut di pipi Wonwoo membawa kedua pasang mata itu bertatapan.

Wonwoo menggeleng lemah. Jika Mingyu bilang ia baru kembali dari _paviliun_ Dayang Jeon berarti ia sudah melaksanakan ritual itu. Mingyu sudah bercinta dengan Hye.

.

.

Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya ketika menatap Wonwoo hanya terdiam terlarut dalam pikirannya.

Mendaratkan sebuah ciuman lembut di bibir merah muda milik Ratu negeri _Joseon_. Wonwoo tersentak sesaat kemudian memejamkan matanya, menerima perlakuan intim dari sang suami.

Wonwoo juga harus mengakui bahwa ia sangat merindukan Mingyu. Merindukan setiap sentuhan mesra yang Mingyu berikan. Merindukan semua kecupan hangat yang Mingyu layangkan. Merindukan gelenyar nafsu yang hanya dapat ia rasakan bersama Mingyu.

.

" _Akh_.. Mingyu! Disana…" Wonwoo terhentak. Tubuh telanjangnya telah dipenuhi peluh. Matanya terpejam nikmat kala kelamin Mingyu menyentuh titik terdalam dari kewanitaannya.

Wonwoo mendesah. Mingyu mengerang gairah.

"Sebut namaku, sayang. Aku merindukan kau menyebut namaku." Mingyu memacu gairahnya. Membuat Wonwoo kewalahan menahan nikmat yang diberikan Raja berkuasa itu.

" _Akkh_! Mingyu!" Wonwoo menegang ketika meraih puncaknya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Hanya kamu. Hanya Choi Wonwoo. Sejak aku tau ada gadis seindah Choi Wonwoo, aku tidak pernah sekalipun memandang wanita lain. Sejak aku menyentuhmu, mendengar kau menyebut namaku dalam nafas yang memburu, aku tidak pernah ingin wanita lain yang melakukan itu…" Wonwoo menatap mata kelam Mingyu.

Wonwoo tau Mingyu sedang dalam titik gairahnya, namun ia sengaja berhenti ketika Wonwoo melepas hasratnya. Bertatap mesra.

"Mingyu. Mingyu. Mingyu. Aku bersedia menyebut namamu ribuan kali. Meski harus berpacu dengan nafas memburu. Hanya akan ada namamu disetiap desahanku. _Akh_!" Wonwoo mengerang lagi. Mingyu memulainya lagi.

Mengejar puncaknya lagi. Mingyu tidak peduli dengan apapun saat ini kecuali kerinduannya terhadap istri yang paling ia cintai.

Wonwoo tersenyum setelah pelepasan mereka bersama. Mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuh Mingyu yang berbaring di sebelahnya.

Wonwoo begitu tersanjung dengan perlakuan Mingyu malam ini. Membuat Wonwoo merasa ialah satu-satunya wanita di sisi Mingyu.

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya dalam rengkuhan tubuh sang suami.

Tak ada satupun yang dapat mengusik kuatnya rasa cinta mereka. Tidak ada yang dapat merusak ikatan di hati mereka. Mereka ditakdirkan bersama jauh sejak waktu yang lalu.

Mereka akan tetap bersama meski puluhan dan ratusan rintangan menghadapi.

Mereka saling memiliki. Saling mempercayai. Saling mencintai.

.

.

.

 **A Late Story**

.

.

.

"Selamat datang, Yang Mulia Raja." Jeon Hye berdiri kemudian membungkukan tubuhnya pada Mingyu.

Tanpa suara Mingyu duduk di tempat yang sudah disediakan. Berhadapan dengan puluhan menu makanan diatas meja jamuan.

Seperti kebanyakan ritual yang telah Mingyu jalani, Mingyu paham tata cara awal ritual hari ini.

Mingyu mendengus. Ingatannya berputar pada kejadian dimana ia melaksanakan ritual serupa namun bersama Wonwoo.

Mingyu mendongak. Menatap wanita cantik dihadapannya. Bukan Wonwoo. Dan itu membuat Mingyu menghela nafas berat.

Hye melakukan tahap awal ritual. Menuangkan teh hijau terbaik milik _Joseon_ kedalam mangkuk milik Raja. Kemudian menuangkan kedalam mangkuknya. Mangkuk keramik kecil dari pengerajin terbaik di negerinya.

Mingyu juga berusaha mengikuti setiap tahap ritual. Mendorong hatinya yang menolak agar dapat menjalani segalanya dengan baik.

Ia hanya harus meniduri Dayang Jeon. Menghamilinya. Kemudian menjadikannya Selir.

Mingyu berpikir keras. Ia harus melakukan hal-hal mudah itu untuk kemudian lepas dari tekanan sang Ibu Suri dan para Tetua.

Namun jika ia mampu ia ingin pergi. Menolak dengan lantang ritual ini. Bagaimanapun hatinya hanya milik Wonwoo. Seharusnya tubuhnya pun begitu.

Jeon Hye dengan kasar meneguk tehnya. Mingyu terlalu lama menggenggam mangkuknya tanpa berniat sedikitpun meneguk cairan coklat bening dalam mangkuknya.

"Aku menolak ritual ini, Yang Mulia." Mingyu terhenyak. Menatap Hye lebih lekat.

"Barusan apa yang kau katakan?" Mingyu tidak salah dengar.

"Aku menolak ritual ini. Aku tidak ingin jadi Selir ataupun ibu dari keturunan Yang Mulia Raja. Jadi mari kita berhenti disini." Hye menggeser teko teh yang ia seduh tadi menjauh. Kemudian menarik guci keramik berisi arak beras.

Hye ingin mabuk. Ia butuh kekuatan untuk berani mengungkapkan pemikirannya. Ia tak ingin hanya jadi wanita yang menurut akan perintah. Meskipun ia sadar ia berada di lingkup yang menjunjung tinggi perturan dan kepercayaan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Dayang Istana Jeon?"

"Kembalilah pada Yang Mulia Ratu, Yang Mulia. Kalian saling memiliki dan terikat. Mana pantas aku berada diantara kalian." Hye meneguk araknya. Menatap Mingyu dengan mantap.

"Apa alasanmu melakukan ini?" Mingyu mengernyit heran. Tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang dilakukan Jeon Hye saat ini.

Mingyu menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum bahagia. Karena ia masih butuh penjelasan yang lebih dari tindakan Jeon Hye.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin meminta maaf, Yang Mulia. Karena kehadiranku, menjadikan orang-orang memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk mengejar tahta. Mencoba melakukan segala cara untuk menjegal Yang Mulia Ratu. Menyakiti bahkan berencana melakukan pembunuhan terhadap Ratu. Ini semua salahku. Harusnya aku tidak hadir diantara kalian. Harusnya aku tidak jadi Dayang Istana Istimewa. Setidaknya aku tidak memberikan kesempatan pada orang-orang keji itu untuk menyakiti Yang Mulia Ratu. Maafkan aku." Mingyu diam mendengarkan setiap kata yang keluar dari Jeon Hye. Mencoba mencernanya dengan baik.

"Orang-orang keji? Pembunuhan? Apa sebenarnya yang kau maksud?" Mingyu benar-benar berdebar. Jantungnya memanas. Hampir dipuncak emosinya.

"Hari itu, seorang dayang melakukan ritual sihir ilmu hitam. Mencoba membunuh kedua bayi kembar Yang Mulia dengan mantera sihir. Hingga seluruh negeri berduka karena kehilangan calon penerus tahta." Hye menarik nafas. Ia bersiap mengungkapkan segalanya pada sang Raja.

"…Jika Ratu tidak memberikan keturunan, tentu akulah satu-satunya pilihan untuk mendapatkan keturunan itu. Ketika aku sudah naik menjadi selir. Memiliki keturunan penerus tahta. Mereka kemudian berniat menjegal Ratu agar aku yang menggantikannya." Mingyu menatap mata Hye dengan lekat. Mencoba mencari kebohongan dari setiap ucapannya. Namun ia tidak bisa menemukan apapun.

"Siapa mereka? Siapa yang berani melakukan hal-hal menjijikan dan keji seperti itu? Apa yang mereka inginkan?" Mingyu menggeram marah. Bisa-bisanya ia menyimpan orang-orang yang berniat keji didalam istananya.

"Salah satunya adalah dayang dibawah ku. Dayang yang aku bawa untuk mengurus _paviliun_ -ku. Dayang Shin." Mingyu menoleh kearah pintu. Mengingat kembali siapa saja yang menyambutnya datang di depan pintu _paviliun_ Dayang Istana Istimewa Jeon. Ia sempat beberapa kali bertemu Jeon Hye bersama dengan pelayan utamanya. Dan ia ingat rupa Dayang Shin. Ia tidak ada saat seluruh pelayan milik Jeon Hye yang harusnya menyambut kedatangan Raja tadi.

"Aku memenjarakan mereka malam ini. Dan aku siap menjadi saksi untuk kejahatan yang telah dan akan mereka lakukan. Sungguh aku minta maaf atas nama pelayanku. Aku tidak bisa mengatur dengan baik pelayan yang aku miliki, Yang Mulia Raja." Jeon Hye perlahan menitihkan airmata.

Hye merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tau kenapa mereka melakukan semua perbuatan keji ini?" Mingyu mengepalkan tanganya. Mencoba menekan emosinya dengan kuat.

"Kakak dari Pelayan Shin adalah Dayang istana milik Ibu Suri. Seorang dayang istana yang pernah dihukum karena merusak tanaman istana dan dipergoki oleh Yang Mulia Ratu saat itu. Ia menyimpan dendam. Dan ia bertindak demikian." Terlalu banyak orang-orang yang memendan kebencian. Kemudian menumpuknya menjadi dendam. Dendam yang membahayakan.

"Hye.. Maaf aku berprasangka buruk terhadapmu. Tapi, tidakkah kau harusnya menginginkan ini juga? Menjadi Selir. Kemudian menjadi Ratu. Kerajaan memang sekeji itu kan?"

Jeon Hye tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan sang Raja.

"Awalnya aku juga ingin menjadi Selirmu, Yang Mulia. Jalanku terbuka lebar. Namun aku tidak ingin jadi wanita yang tidak tau diri. Yang Mulia Ratu telah memberikan banyak hal untukku. Bagaimana bisa aku merebut satu-satunya miliknya yang paling berharga." Mingyu mengangguk perlahan. Ia menganggumi kebaikan hati Jeon Hye terhadap Wonwoo.

"Terima kasih. Aku minta maaf karena sering mengabaikanmu sebagai Dayang diistanaku. Kau gadis yang baik. Semoga kau juga mendapat kebaikan dari semua perbuatanmu." Mingyu tersenyum. Kemudian bangkit dari duduknya.

Hye turut berdiri lalu memberi hormat pada Mingyu.

Mingyu beranjak meninggalkan _paviliun_ Jeon Hye. Tempat dimana seharusnya ritual sedang berlangsung.

Mingyu tidak peduli. Yang ada dibenaknya hanya Wonwoo saat ini. Ini sebuah kabar gembira. Sebuah kabar baik.

Ia dapat bertahan bersama sang Ratu berkat dukungan banyak orang. Berkat dukungan Hye.

Nanti akan ia menghukum siapa yang telah melakukan kejahatan pada Ratu dan bayinya. Ia juga harus tau orang-orang yang melakukan tindakan jahat ini.

Mingyu berjalan dengan cepat. Masuk kedalam _paviliun_ Ratu dengan senyum merekah di wajahnya. Berjingkat berusaha tidak membangunkan sang istri.

Kejutan.

.

.

.

 **A Late Story**

.

.

.

Siapa yang marahin Hye kemarin? Minta maaf sana.

#HyeBaik tau…

Coba inget di chap dua. Hari dimana Wonwoo dinobatkan Ibu Suri Yoon sebagai Dayang Istana Istimewa. Ada dayang yang merusak tanaman langka dan dimarahi Wonwoo sampe akhirnya dia dihukum.

Itu dia. Di kembali. Dan kebetulan adiknya itu adalah pelayannya Jeon Hye. Kalau Jeon Hye naik tahta jadi Ratu. Tentu ajah adik (Dayang Shin) akan naik jabatan juga.

.

.

Kim Noona

Sat, 24th Dec 2016


	13. Chapter 13

**A Late Story**

 **LOVE IN THE PALACE**

.

.

.

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

.

.

.

Genderswitch

Joseon Era

.

.

.

"Nyonya Jeon, aku Shin Inkyung." Hye menoleh kearah pintu ruangannya yang tertutup. Menghela nafas sebelum membuka suara.

"Masuklah." Pintu itu bergeser kemudian menampilkan Dayang Shin yang selama ini ia hindari bertatap wajah berdua. "Ada apa?"

"Aku membawa pesan dari Dayang Shin Sekyung untuk anda, Nyonya. Jika anda tak lupa perjanjian kita." Inkyung menyerahkan secarik kertas terlipat kepada Hye. Hye membaca dengan gusar.

"Besok malam? Bukankah aku mengatakan untuk menunggu perintahku?" Ini yang Hye takutkan jika ia bertatap wajah berdua dengan Dayang-nya itu. Sudah pasti membicarakan perbuatan keji pada Yang Mulia Ratu. Selama ini memang Hye bersikap seolah ia setuju dengan perjanjian itu. Namun, dibalik itu ia sedang memutar otak untuk menyelamatkan Ratu Won dan dirinya sendiri tentunya.

"Kami telah menunggu terlalu lama. Besok malam adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengirim sihir pada Yang Mulia Ratu. Ia akan sendirian dimalam dimana kau melaksanakan ritual minum teh bersama Raja. Dan tugas Nyonya adalah menggoda dan menjerat Yang Mulia Raja." Hye terdiam. Otaknya bekerja terlalu keras untuk memikirkan segala cara menghentikan kejahatan ini. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan.

"Baiklah…" Hye menghela nafas panjang. "…Tugasku adalah menggoda Yang Mulia Raja. Sebab itu, aku akan keluar istana untuk membeli beberapa persiapan malam ritual agar berjalan lancar. Aku juga harus mengenakan pakaian terbaikku di depan Raja." Cara pertama yang Hye pikirkan adalah keluar istana hari ini.

"Tidak masalah. Aku akan mendampingimu keluar istana dan membeli pakaian, Nyonya."

"Tidak. Aku akan keluar bersama Dayang Park sementara aku memerintahkanmu untuk disini dan merapihkan seluruh _paviliun_ -ku. Ini tempat yang digunakan untuk ritual jadi aku ingin tempatku terlihat nyaman. Mengerti?" Inkyung mengangguk ragu. Namun ia berusaha menuruti dan mempercayai Hye demi kerjasama yang mereka lakukan.

.

"Nyonya Jeon, anda gemetaran dan wajahmu pucat. Haruskah kita melanjutkan perjalanan ini?" Hye bergegas keluar istana bersama Dayang Park. Persetan dengan pakaian untuk ritual. Ia butuh bantuan.

"Kediaman Nyonya Kim sudah dekat. Dan kita harus tiba disana segera." Hye berlajan cepat. Rumah besar yang dijadikan balai pengobatan itu sudah terlihat. Hye ketakutan. Ia gemetar membayangkan jika sampai ritual esok malam sampai terlaksana. Ratu Won bisa celaka karena ulahnya.

"Permisi. Benarkah ini kediaman Nyonya Kim Jungkook?" Hye tiba di rumah yang ia tuju. Ia bertanya pada seorang lelaki yang tengah sibuk meracik obat untuk para pasien di balai pengobatan sederhananya.

"Benar. Jungkook istriku. Sebentar akan aku panggilkan." Lelaki muda itu hendak beranjak setelah Hye mengucapkan kata terima kasih. Namun terhenti ketika Dayang Park berteriak. Hye pingsan akibat terlalu gugup.

.

"Anda sudah sadar, Nyonya?" Dayang Park membantu Hye untuk duduk. Ada Jungkook dan Hansol disana. Hansol sedang mengunjungi putri keduanya saat Hye pingsan di kediaman keluarga Kim.

"Minumlah ini, Nyonya." Jungkook mengulurkan semangkuk ramuan yang suaminya buat untuk Hye.

"Terima kasih, Nyonya. Pria tadi suamimu?" Hye meneguk obat itu dan mengerutkan dahi karena rasanya.

"Ya. Namanya Kim Taehyung. Maaf, Nyonya. Tapi apa yang membawamu kesini dalam keadaan kurang sehat begini?" Dayang Park telah keluar untuk membawa mangkuk kosong bekas Hye tadi. Tinggallah Hye, Jungkook dan Hansol yang duduk berhadapan.

"Tuan Perdana Menteri Choi, Nyonya Kim. Kita harus melakukan sesuatu. Yang Mulia Ratu dalam bahaya besar. Ku mohon bantu aku." Hye mendekat kemudian menggenggam tangan Jungkook. Menatap dua keluarga Choi itu dengan tatapan memohon.

"Apa maksudmu dengan Yang Mulia Ratu dalam bahaya, Nyonya?" Hansol membuka suara. Terkejut ketika nama putri pertamanya disebut.

"Ada yang akan mengirim sihir untuk membunuh Yang Mulia Ratu. Besok malam. Tepat saat aku akan melakukan ritual dengan Yang Mulia Raja." Jeon Hye menjelaskan dengan nafas memburu. Sungguh perasaan takutnya masih membayangi pikirannya.

"Sihir? Membunuh Ratu?" Jungkook terkejut mendengar penuturan Dayang Istimewa Jeon. Haruskah ia percaya pada wanita yang akan dijadikan Selir dalam waktu dekat?

Jungkook juga seorang wanita. Ia begitu memahami perasaan kakak kandungnya ketika mendengar berita Raja akan segera menobatkan Selir. Dan Jeon Hye adalah satu-satunya kandidat. Bukankah harusnya Hye senang jika mengetahui Ratu akan disingkirkan? Itu berarti ia berkesempatan besar menggantikan Ratu.

"Demi Tuhan, jangan berburuk sangka padaku, Nyonya, Tuan. Aku tidak pernah menginginkan ritual apapun. Jabatan apapun. Sungguh aku tak pernah membayangkan bisa berdiri disamping Yang Mulia Ratu. Itu sudah lebih dari keajaiban." Hye bergetar dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Ia tidak akan menyalahkan jika orang akan berburuk sangka padanya jika hal buruk terjadi pada Ratu.

Hye tidak masalah jika ia dianggap jahat. Ia tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin melalukan sesuatu untuk menyelamatkan Ratu yang ia hormati kali ini. Ia ikut terpukul mengetahui Putera Mahkota yang Ratu kandung wafat karena sihir. Ia tak mau ini semua terulang.

"Tenanglah, Nak. Kita akan menyelamatkan Ratu bersama-sama." Hansol tersenyum memandang Jeon Hye. Ia mencoba untuk tidak meragukan Hye. Gadis Dayang itu tampak tulus disetiap perbuatannya. Dan Hansol menghargai itu.

.

"Yang Mulia Raja telah tiba di kediaman Dayang Istimewa Jeon. Mari kita mulai." Shin Inkyung dan Shin Sekyung bertatapan kemudian menyeringai.

"Bagaimana dengan Ratu?" Cenayang bermarga Go itu bertanya pada kedua kakak beradik Dayang tersebut. Mereka bertiga telah siap untuk melakukan ritual sihir pembunuhan bagi Ratu Won.

"Dayang Boo telah keluar membawa Puteri Woo ke kamarnya. Itu berarti Ratu telah sendirian dikamarnya." Inkyung menambahi. Semua persiapan telah selesai. Kali ini mereka harus berhasil membunuh Ratu.

"Mari kita mulai. Ratu penjilat itu harus segera musnah." Sekyung menyeringai jahat. Bayangan balas dendamnya pada Wonwoo telah membutakan hati nuraninya.

.

"Tempat ini telah dikepung! Cepat keluar dan serahkan diri kalian!" Sekyung, Inkyung dan cenayang Go baru akan memulai ritual sihir saat teriakan lantang datang dari arah tempat mereka.

Inkyung mencoba melihat keluar.

"P-para prajurit istana ada didepan. Bagaimana ini?" Inkyung panik. Bagaimana bisa puluhan prajurit istana itu datang dengan di pimpin Perdana Menteri Choi.

"Sial! Ini pasti perbuatan Dayang Jeon bodoh itu. _Argh_!" Sekyung menggeram marah. Seharusnya ia telah memperkirakan hal ini akan terjadi. Hye tidak bisa sepenuhnya dipengaruhi dan dibodohi.

"Kita harus melarikan diri." Mereka hendak bergerak keluar tempat itu dari pintu belakang. Namun keadaan di bagian belakang juga sama ramainya. Tempat itu benar-benar telah terkepung.

Ketiga wanita keji itu terlonjak ketika pintu tempat itu hancur akibat di buka paksa oleh kumpulan prajurit.

"Lepaskan!" Sekyung mencoba meronta dari ikatan. Namun semuanya telah terlambat. Balas dendamnya telah gagal. Sekyung menggeram marah. Dendam yang telah ia simpan bertahun hancur dan berakhir dalam penjara kerajaan bersama sang adik dan cenayang yang ia percaya tadinya.

.

.

.

 **A Late Story**

.

.

.

"Yang Mulia, persiapan hukuman untuk kedua Dayang Shin dan cenayang Go telah selesai. Dan Yang Mulia Ibu Suri bersikeras datang menyaksikan hukuman Dayang-nya." Perdana Menteri Choi datang memberi berita tentang hukuman penjahat Shin esok hari.

Ketiga wanita keji itu dijatuhi hukuman cambuk lima ratus kali sebelum diasingkan di pulau terpencil dan dijadikan budak.

"Aku akan menemui Ibunda sebentar lagi." Mingyu telah menyelesaikan sebuah surat tertulis lain dihadapannya. "Umumkan ini setelah hukuman penjahat Shin berakhir." Setelah memberikan stempel kerajaan, Mingyu menyerakan gulungan kerajaan itu pada Perdana Menteri Choi. Sebuah keputusan kerajaan lainnya.

"Yang Mulia, Hamba mendapat berita bahwa Yang Mulia Ratu dan Dayang Istimewa Jeon telah memasuki ruang penjara untuk menemui penjahat Shin." Kasim Shim dengan terburu masuk kedalam ruangan dimana Mingyu dan Hansol berada.

"Apa?"

.

"Kau datang kesini untuk menertawakanku kan?" Sekyung berbicara sengit ketika mendapat kunjungan dari Wonwoo dan Hye dalam penjara. Sekyung, Inkyung dan cenayang Go tampak buruk dengan luka disekujur tubuhnya. Bahkan setelah mendengar hukuman yang ia dapat pun, Sekyung tak merasa bersalah.

"Kenapa kau harus bersikap seperti ini, Nyonya? Apakah perbuatanku telah menyinggung hatimu sehingga kau tega melakukan perbuatan keji pada bayiku dan aku?" Wonwoo mencoba bersikap tenang. Ia merasa sedih mendapati fakta bahwa seharusnya Sekyung adalah salah satu dayang yang dapat ia hormati.

"Kau membuatku mendapat hukuman dan membuatku batal naik jabatan hanya karena wajah penjilatmu itu, kau tau? Jangan pasang wajah menjijikan itu didepanku." Sekyung berteriak marah. Hatinya masih penuh dengan dendam.

"Nyonya, tolong bersikap sopan pada Yang Mulia Ratu." Hye angkat bicara. Hatinya miris melihat Ratu Won diteriaki demikian. Ia juga sedih melihat Dayang-nya, Inkyung menjadi seperti saat ini dikarenakan buta akan jabatan. Ia mengenal Inkyung sejak memasuki istana. Gadis ceria itu adalah orang pertama yang menyapa Jeon Hye saat pertama kali masuk Istana. Itu sebabnya ia mempercayakan status Dayang kepala untuk _paviliun_ -nya pada Inkyung. Jeon Hye tersenyum miris.

"Diam kau! Dasar pengkhianat! Nikmati saja hidupmu selamanya jadi dayang pesuruh, Jeon." Sekyung tak berhenti berteriak.

"Maafkan aku jika perbuatanku yang lalu telah menyinggung perasaanmu. Tapi sungguh aku tak pernah berniat demikian. Aku mohon maaf, Nyonya Shin." Wonwoo membungkuk dibalik pintu penjara itu.

Entah kenapa Wonwoo merasa bersalah. Perbuatan yang Dayang Shin lakukan sesungguhnya diawali dari dirinya. Jika saja ia tak menegur Sekyung kala itu, Sekyung tak akan dihukum hingga menyimpan dendam yang besar.

.

"Bagaimana pun seluruh dayang yang aku miliki adalah orang-orang yang amat aku sayangi, Mingyu." Mingyu duduk berhadapan dengan Ibu Suri Yoon. Membahas tentang niat Yoon ikut menyaksikan hukuman Dayang Shin.

"Kau dapat menemuinya sebelum hukuman, Ibunda. Aku sungguh tak akan mengijinkanmu menyaksikan penjahat itu mendapat cambukan." Mingyu hanya tidak tega membiarkan ibunya menyaksikan hukuman berat untuk dayangnya tersebut. Itu terlalu menyakitkan.

Yoon menggeleng. "Ibu juga merasa bersalah atas segala perbuatan ibu, _gyu_. Jika saja waktu itu ibu tidak menghukum Dayang Shin bersamaan dengan aku menobatkan Wonwoo. Ia pasti tak akan menyimpan dendam dan nekad berbuat keji. Ia salah paham." Yoon menunduk sedih. Mengingat waktu lalunya.

"Apakah aku harus memberi tau seluruh negeri bahwa aku yang memintamu menobatkan Wonwoo menjadi Dayang Istimewa jauh sebelum kejadian tanaman langka itu terjadi? Ibunda, jangan menyalahkan dirimu. Seburuk apapun perbuatan yang ia terima, jika Dayang Shin memiliki hati yang baik sejak awal, ia tidak akan mungkin menyimpan dendam. Dan kau tidak bisa menyalahkan dirimu atas keburukan hatinya, Ibunda." Mingyu mencoba membujuk ibunya. Ia tidak bisa mengubah keburukan atau kebaikan hati seseorang. Semua terjadi sesuai takdir.

.

.

"Keputusan kerajaan. Raja Min dari keturunan ketujuh Klan Kim menyatakan. Sebagai seorang Raja berkuasa, Beliau tidak akan menobatkan Selir untuk mendampinginya selama beliau berkuasa. Beliau hanya akan menerima keturunan kerajaan dari Ratu Won sebagai istri dan Ratu negeri ini. Raja, Ratu atau anggota kerajaan lainnya hanya dapat menobatkan Dayang Istana Istimewa untuk membantu pekerjaan pemerintahan, bukan untuk dijadikan Selir atau pemberi keturunan kerajaan. Keputusan Raja adalah muthlak dan tidak dapat diganggu gugat." Seluruh anggota kerajaan sedang menghadiri rapat kerajaan yang Mingyu pimpin. Dan Perdana Menteri Choi membacakan gulungan keputusan yang telah Mingyu buat didepan seluruh peserta rapat.

"Kepada Dayang Istana Istimewa Jeon Hye dari _paviliun_ Barat Daya. Raja Min dari keturunan ketujuh Klan Kim memberikan hadiah untuk keberanian mengungkap kejahatan yang dilakukan Penjahat Shin. Raja menobatkanmu sebagai Dayang Istana Istimewa Utama tingkat satu. Dan akan bertugas langsung dibawah Yang Mulia Ratu Won. Keluarga Dayang Istana Utama Jeon akan diberi sejumlah tanah pertanian sebagai rasa terima kasih kerajaan setelah berhasil menggagalkan rencana pembunuhan Ratu." Jeon Hye yang sedang menggendong bayi Kim Woo terlonjak kaget. Sungguh tak pernah menyangka mendapat kehormatan dan hadiah yang begitu berlimpah.

Jeon Hye menatap sang Ratu. Wonwoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Semoga dengan terungkapnya kejahatan Dayang Shin, tidak ada lagi yang akan tega menyakiti semua anggota kerajaan.

.

.

.

 **A Late Story**

.

.

.

"Petang nanti Yang Mulia Raja tiba di istana. Aku ingin Puteri Woo dipersiapkan untuk menyambut ayahnya. Ia pasti merindukan putrinya setelah bepergian selama berhari-hari." Wonwoo melucuti pakaian Puteri Woo satu persatu. Bersiap untuk memandikan bayinya.

"Puteri Woo harus terlihat cantik untuk menyambut Yang Mulia Raja. Tidak menyangka Puteri Woo sudah berusia lima bulan saat ini. Ia tumbuh dengan baik." Seungkwan membantu Wonwoo dengan telaten. Wonwoo tersenyum mendengar penuturan Seungkwan. Dan ia setuju bahwa putrinya tumbuh dengan begitu baik.

"Aku tidak melihat Dayang Istana Utama Jeon seharian. Tidakkah ia kesini tadi?" Wonwoo menggendong Woo kemudian meletakkannya pada air mandi yang telah disiapkan.

"Kata pelayannya, ia sedang mengurus produksi seragam terbaru untuk seluruh dayang kerajaan. Jadi ia tidak kesini sama sekali hari ini." Seungkwan berbicara. Berdiri sembari memperhatikan Ratu Won memandikan bayinya.

Semenjak Kim Woo lahir, Wonwoo sendirilah yang selalu memandikan putri kecilnya setiap pagi dan sore. Mengajak bayinya itu bersenda gurau sambil membasuh tubuh kecil itu dengan air mandi.

" _Ah_ , begini. Sebenarnya sejak kemarin aku merasa aneh dengan makanan yang aku makan. Entah kenapa semua rasanya menjadi terlalu manis. Bisakah kau menanyakan itu ke Dayang Dapur Istana?" Wonwoo tersenyum ketika bayi Woo bergerak aktif saat dimandikan.

"Terlalu manis? Tapi aku selalu mencobanya sebelum disajikan. Dan aku pikir semuanya biasa saja. Tidak terlalu manis." Seungkwan mengerut heran. Apa yang salah dari makanan sang Ratu?

"Apa lidahku bermasalah? Perutku juga sering bergejolak saat menghirup bau masakan."

"Haruskah aku memanggil tabib istana, Yang Mulia? Atau aku harus memanggil Nyonya Kim?" Seungkwan sungguh takut jika Ratunya dalam keadaan tidak sehat.

.

.

"Selamat datang kembali, Yang Mulia Raja." Wonwoo berdiri sambil menggendong bayi Woo ditangannya. Didampingi seluruh dayang dan pelayannya menyambut kunjungan Mingyu di _paviliun_ -nya.

Mingyu kembali dari kunjungan ke negeri _China_ selama beberapa hari. Lalu malam ini mengunjungi kediaman sang Ratu untuk melepas rindu pada sang wanita dan bayinya.

"Tidakkah kau ingin memelukku?" Mingyu merentangkan tangan. Menunggu Wonwoo menghampirinya dan menerjangnya dengan sebuah pelukan.

Wonwoo berjalan perlahan. Masih dengan Woo dalam gendongannya, Wonwoo masuk dalam pelukan Mingyu. Menghirup aroma tubuh sang suami dengan memjamkan mata.

Wonwoo mengerut heran. "Kau mengganti wewangian mandimu, _gyu_?" Mingyu meraih bayi Woo untuk ia gendong. Mencoba berinteraksi dengan Puteri Raja yang semakin hari semakin tumbuh sehat.

"Tidak. Bukankah kau yang selalu memilihkan wewangian mandiku? Tidak pernah berubah." Mingyu mengecupi pipi gembul anak perempuannya bertubi-tubi. Menyampaikan rasa rindu setelah tak bertemu berhari-hari.

"Baumu terlalu manis. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya." Wonwoo sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Mingyu.

"Bagaimana bisa ada bau yang manis, Won? Ayo segera masuk. Puteri Woo kedinginan." Wonwoo lupa kalau mereka masih berdiri di depan _paviliun_ -nya ketika menyambut Mingyu tadi.

.

"Berikan aku sebuah kecupan." Mingyu mendekatkan diri pada Wonwoo. Bayi Woo telah tertidur disamping tubuh Mingyu setelah Mingyu menimangnya dengan sayang.

Wonwoo tersenyum. Kemudian mendekatkan wajah hendak mencium sang suami. Kedua pasang bibir itu bertaut. Berbagi lembutnya cinta lewat kecupan dan buaian bibir keduanya.

Wonwoo melebarkan matanya. Kemudian melepas dengan paksa ciuman yang membangkitkan gairah tersebut. Wonwoo menutup mulutnya.

"Maafkan aku, _gyu_. Sebentar." Wonwoo berlari keluar ruangannya kemudian berjongkok di depan _paviliun_ -nya. Ia tak dapat menahan rasa bergejolak di perutnya. Mengeluarkan seluruh cairan dalam perutnya lewat mulut. Ia muntah. Namun hanya cairan yang dikeluarkannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, sayang?" Mingyu berdiri disamping tubuh Wonwoo. Menatap tubuh wanitanya dengan khawatir.

Wonwoo menggeleng lemah. "Tiba-tiba perutku bergejolak dan ingin muntah. Maaf aku bersikap tidak sopan." Wonwoo mengusap kasar sudut bibirnya. Tidak menyangka tiba-tiba merasa mual padahal mereka sedang berciuman.

Bisa saja Mingyu merasa tersinggung akan kejadian itu.

"Kau terlihat pucat, sayang. Sepertinya kau akan terserang demam. Masuklah dan beristirahat. Kita akan tidur bersama Puteri Woo." Mingyu membelai pipi sang istri. Menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir.

.

Jungkook dan Byeo datang berkunjung ke istana. Lagi-lagi tanpa sang suami. Karena sang suami akan selalu sibuk mengurus balai pengobatan miliknya. Wonwoo masih belum dapat keluar istana untuk menemui keluarga adiknya. Dan ia terus-terusan mengeluh akan itu.

"Apa kau sedang sakit, _Eonni_?" Jungkook duduk setelah memberi hormat. Duduk berhadapan berdua setelah Byeo dan Woo dibawa keluar oleh Seungkwan dan Hye.

"Aku tidak tau. Aku merasa sehat saja. Namun beberapa kali perutku bergejolak dan muntah. Hidung dan lidahku juga berubah lebih sensitif akhir-akhir ini." Wonwoo berbicara santai. Tidak merasakan tubuhnya sakit atau apapun.

"Bisa aku memeriksa nadimu? Sudahkah tabib istana memberikan pengobatan?" Jungkook menerima uluran tangan Wonwoo kemudian dengan kemampuannya memeriksa nadi sang Ratu.

"Aku menolak pemeriksaan tabib karena aku tidak merasa sakit. Aku masih tetap bisa beraktifitas. Muntah juga hanya dua kali. Mungkin karena aku muntah dihadapan Yang Mulia Raja sehingga ia jadi sangat khawatir." Wonwoo mengedikkan bahunya. Ia tidak sakit. Pikirnya.

"Kau memang tidak sakit, _eonni_." Jungkook tersenyum setelah selesai memeriksa denyut nadi sang kakak.

"Benarkan aku tidak sakit. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi kau sedang mengandung." Wonwoo melebarkan matanya kemudian menatap Jungkook tak percaya.

"…"

"Meski bukan bayi kembar namun kau mengandung seorang bayi. Denyut nadinya terdengar kencang sama seperti denyut nadi yang hilang dipersalinan lalu." Wonwoo mencerna perkataan Jungkook.

Denyut nadi yang hilang dipersalinan lalu. Bukankah artinya denyut nadi bayi yang meninggal? Denyut nadi seorang bayi lelaki?

"Bedoalah semoga yang aku katakan benar. Selamat, Yang Mulia Ratu." Wonwoo menerjang Jungkook dengan sebuah pelukan.

"Selama ini apa yang kau katakan selalu benar tentang kehamilanku. Semoga yang kali ini juga sama akuratnya. Bayi lelaki." Wonwoo terisak bahagia. Airmatanya menetes perlahan. Ia telah menantikan ini selama berbulan-bulan.

Wonwoo terus berdoa tiap malam agar segera dapat mengandung. Dapat segera memberikan Putera Mahkota untuk negerinya. Dan hari ini, ia mendapat sebuah titik permulaan dari segalanya.

Wonwoo tak ingin mengecewakan Mingyu dan seluruh negeri lagi.

.

.

.

 **A Late Story**

.

.

.

Buat readers yang merasa dipermainkan dengan fiksi ini…

Welcome to Kim Noona's Fiction Land!

Noona kalo bikin fiksi ya gini. Bergejolak dengan berbagai spekulasi di setiap ceritanya. Ini lah gaya bercerita nya noona. Noona ga paksa kalian semua buat suka. Tapi terima kasih untuk semua yang telah menghargai semua karya yang noona buat.

.

Selamat Tahun Baru 2017

.

.

Kim Noona

Sat, 31st Dec 2016


	14. Chapter 14

**A Late Story**

 **LOVE IN THE PALACE**

.

 _Bonus Story_

.

.

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

.

.

.

Genderswitch

Joseon Era

.

.

.

" _Akhh_! Sakit, _gyu_. Aku tidak tahan." Wonwoo mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi perut besarnya. Mingyu duduk di bagian atas kepala Wonwoo. Mengusap pipi sang istri dengan sayang.

"Berjuanglah, sayang. Bertahanlah." Mingyu menunduk untuk mengecupi dahi berkeringat Wonwoo. Dengan setia Raja berkuasa itu menemani sang istri melakukan persalinan. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya. Berada di sisi sang istri ketika mengerang kesakitan demi buah hati mereka.

"Kita akan mulai, Yang Mulia. Tarik nafas yang dalam lalu dorongkan melalui perut." Seorang kepala tabib berbicara setelah memeriksa tanda persalinan sang Ratu.

"Aku tau. Cepat. Ini sakit sekali." Sang tabib memberikan aba-aba. Dan dalam hitungan ketiga Wonwoo menarik nafas. Menahannya untuk memberikan dorongan dari dalam perutnya.

"Kepala bayinya sudah terlihat. Kita lakukan lagi." Wonwoo terengah namun tidak menyerah. Sakit yang menjalar di seluruh perutnya membuat ia ingin segera menyelesaikan persalinan.

Wonwoo menarik nafas sesuai aba-aba lagi kemudian mendorong janinnya lagi. Hingga dorongan yang ketiga dan terakhir.

"Selamat, Yang Mulia. Anda mendapatkan bayi laki-laki lagi." Ucap sang tabib setelah persalinan selesai. Wonwoo menghela nafas lega. Ini yang terakhir.

Lagi?

.

"Ibunda, apakah adik Wook akan di panggil Yang Mulia juga?" Wonwoo sedang duduk sambil menyusui bayi yang baru seminggu ia lahirkan dan diberi nama Kim Wook. Dihadapannya ada Mingyu yang sedang duduk sambil memandangi istri dan anaknya.

"Tentu saja, Putera Mahkota. Semua yang Ibunda lahirkan akan dipanggil Yang Mulia." Mingyu tersenyum mendapati seorang gadis kecil berceloteh dengan cerdas. Kim Woo. Putri pertama Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

"Berarti Putera Mahkota ada dua?" Wonwoo ikut tersenyum mendapati interaksi polos dari kedua anak nya.

"Kim Yool. Putera Mahkota itu hanya ada satu. Jadi nanti adik Kim Wook akan dipanggil Yang Mulia Pangeran. Mengerti?" Wonwoo mengulurkan tangannya mengusap lembut pipi anak keduanya. Seorang Putera Mahkota yang baru berumur tiga tahun.

Ya. Wonwoo dan Mingyu telah memiliki tiga buah hati. Kim Woo, sang Puteri. Kim Yool, sang Putera Mahkota. Dan yang baru saja ia lahirkan, Kim Wook, sang Pangeran.

Tidak ada lagi yang menghalangi kebahagiaan Wonwoo dan Mingyu sebagai Raja dan Ratu negeri _Joseon_. Kerajaan telah mendapat penerus tahta dari kehamilan kedua Wonwoo. Mingyu menepati janjinya untuk hanya menjadikan Wonwoo wanita satu-satunya di negeri ini dan dihatinya. Karena memang hanya Wonwoo-lah yang ia inginkan.

.

.

.

 **A Late Story**

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Pengawal Lee. Kenapa terburu?" Gadis dengan gaun perak itu berhenti menatap pengawal khusus Putera Mahkota sedikit berlari melewatinya. Yang di sapa lalu berhenti dan memberi hormat.

"Selamat pagi, Yang Mulia Puteri. Ini hari pertama Yang Mulia Putera Mahkota mengikuti rapat kerajaan. Sehingga saya harus bergegas mengawal beliau. Mohon maaf, saya undur diri." Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormatnya pada keturunan pertama Raja Min itu, Lee Seokmin membungkuk hormat sebelum pergi meninggalkan sang gadis yang tersenyum kecil.

"Hati-hati, Paman Seokmin." Benar. Itu adalah Lee Seokmin. Sahabat kecil Wonwoo yang di hukum setelah membuat kekacauan di ritual pertama Ratu Won. Masa hukumannya telah selesai dan ia dapat kembali ke ibukota kerajaan setelahnya. Kemudian mengikuti seleksi untuk menjadi prajurit istana. Karena kemampuannya yang luar biasa, ia akhirnya di terima menjadi prajurit istana bahkan di jadikan pengawal khusus Putera Mahkota.

.

"Selamat pagi, Dayang Utama Jeon. Wajahmu terlihat panik, ada apa?" Puteri Woo yang awalnya berniat bermain bersama Putera Mahkota Yool akhirnya memutuskan untuk menemui Ibunda-nya, Wonwoo. Namun saat melewati _paviliun_ kediaman Pangeran Wook ia mendapati Jeon Hye berlarian dengan panik.

"Selamat pagi, Yang Mulia Puteri. Maaf karena aku harus bergegas mengantar ramuan obat ini untuk Yang Mulia Pangeran." Hye membungkuk sebelum berbicara pada gadis berumur sebelas tahun tersebut.

"Pangeran Wook sakit?"

"Benar. Pangeran demam tinggi sejak dini hari dan Yang Mulia Ratu bersama tabib istana sedang berusaha merawatnya." Hye berbicara dengan raut wajah khawatirnya. "Kalau begitu aku permisi, Yang Mulia." Hye yang memegang sebuah nampan dengan mangkuk berisi ramuan obat kemudian bergegas memasuki _paviliun_ Pangeran. Meninggalkan Puteri Woo sendirian.

Woo memutuskan ikut ke _paviliun_ Pangeran untuk melihat keadaan sang adik. Ia juga merasa khawatir akan keadaan anak bungsu kerajaan tersebut.

"Yang Mulia Puteri. Sedang apa anda disini?" Woo sedikit terkejut ketika Seungkwan keluar dari pintu _paviliun_ Pangeran tepat saat ia ingin masuk.

"Aku ingin melihat Pangeran Wook, Dayang Boo. Ibunda juga ada didalam kan?" Woo tersenyum mencoba untuk bersikap manis. Gadis berwajah mirip dengan Wonwoo itu berdiri berhadapan dengan Seungkwan menunggu persetujuan.

"Sebaiknya Yang Mulia Puteri kembali ke kediaman anda. Karena keadaan Pangeran sedang tidak baik dan Yang Mulia Ratu sedang merawatnya. Kembalilah setelah Pangeran Wook membaik." Seungkwan tak bermaksud mengusir Puteri Woo dari sana. Hanya saja keadaan benar-benar sedang tidak baik.

.

Woo berjalan dengan sedih meninggalkan _paviliun_ Pangeran. Ia hanya ingin teman bermain ataupun bercerita hari ini. Tapi sepertinya semua orang sedang dalam keadaan sibuk.

Ayahnya pasti sedang memimpin rapat pertama yang dihadiri adik pertamanya, Putera Mahkota Yool. Sebagai Putera Mahkota yang sudah menginjak umur sepuluh tahun, ia sudah harus ikut dalam setiap rapat kerajaan agar dapat memahami seluruh peraturan istana dan cara pemerintahannya sejak muda. Ia yang akan Raja berikutnya sehingga pelatihan dan pembelajaran terus diberikan pada anak lelaki pertama Raja Min dan Ratu Won tersebut.

Woo kadang berpikir, jika saja ia adalah lelaki sudah tentu ia yang akan jadi Putera Mahkota. Dikawal oleh dayang dan pajurit khusus. Mendapat pelayanan istimewa. Dan lebih di hormati di seluruh istana. Bahkan seluruh negeri.

Namun apa daya ia hanya seorang gadis yang terlahir menjadi Puteri tertua Raja. Keberadaannya bahkan tak berarti apa-apa diistana. Pengawalnya tidak sebanyak Putera Mahkota yang seorang penerus tahta atau tidak sebanyak milik Pangeran yang masih berumur tujuh tahun tapi berstatus pendamping tahta. Artinya ia juga memiliki peran penting dalam kerajaan jika saja terjadi hal buruk pada Putera Mahkota. Ya. Kedua anak lelaki itu memiliki peran penting.

.

"Bahkan jika aku menghilang dari istana, tidak akan ada yang menyadarinya. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan Putera Mahkota dan Pangeran." Woo tersenyum kecut. Kembali ke _paviliun_ -nya untuk berganti pakaian. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi keluar istana. Menyelinap pergi tanpa pengawal dan dayang disisinya. Ia sendiri yang meminta agar tak terlalu mendapat pengawalan ketat karena ia bersifat persis seperti Wonwoo yang keras kepala.

.

"Kenapa jalannya terlihat berbeda?" Woo telah beberapa kali menyelinap keluar istana bersama dayang miliknya untuk pergi ke kediaman Jungkook, bibinya. Namun hari ini ia benar-benar menyelinap sendiri. Tanpa dayang yang sekarang juga ikut sibuk merawat Pangeran.

Woo berjalan sesuai apa yang ia ingat. Namun perjalanan kali ini terasa berbeda. Ia tersesat hingga memasuki kawasan pasar rakyat di tengah ibukota _Joseon_. Begitu ramai hingga Woo kebingungan ditengahnya.

 _Brugh_

" _Aww_.. _Hey_! Berhenti." Woo terjatuh dan mengerang kesakitan. Kakinya terluka akibat di dorong oleh sekelompok anak yang berlarian di tengah kerumunan pasar. Berkejaran kemudian tanpa sengaja mendorong tubuh Woo hingga terjatuh menghantam tanah kasar.

Woo meringis sakit namun anak-anak yang mendorongnya tetap berlari tanpa mempedulikan Woo.

Woo mencoba berjalan dengan terseok menghindari keramaian. Ia mendudukan diri di sebuah sudut gang kecil untuk melihat luka di betisnya. Berdarah dan tergores lebar. Woo mendesis menahankan perih yang terasa.

"Bagaimana bisa ada seorang gadis manis di sudut gang kumuh seperti ini?" Woo terlonjak kaget ketika dua orang pria muda dan tinggi menghampirinya. Dari yang terlihat, Woo dapat menyimpulkan bahwa dua pria ini bukan orang yang baik.

"Mau apa kalian?" Woo berdiri dengan kaki terlukanya. Mencoba mundur perlahan saat dua pria itu mulai mendekatinya.

"Hentikan. Dia ketakutan, Jung. Ikut denganku saja, gadis manis. Kita akan bersenang-senang." Woo berjengit ketika salah satu pria mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajahnya. Benar-benar bukan pertanda baik.

Woo melepas ikat rambut peraknya kemudian menyerahkan pada kedua lelaki itu. "Ambil ini. Tapi biarkan aku pergi. Kalian bisa menjual itu dan mendapatkan uang yang banyak." Woo mencoba tenang dan tak terlihat ketakutan.

" _Wah_ , kau putri orang kaya ternyata. Sayangnya aku tak butuh uangmu. Aku bisa dapat uang yang lebih banyak dari seluruh pedagang disini. Sekarang yang aku mau adalah bersenang-senang denganmu, gadis manis." Lelaki dengan baju katun itu makin mendekat kearah Woo. Mencoba menyentuh Tuan Puteri dengan tangannya lagi.

Kali ini Kim Woo mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk menampar lelaki yang mendekat kearahnya itu. Kemudian dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya, Woo berlari menghindari dua pria yang mengejarnya.

Woo berlari sambil menahan perih di kakinya. Sebisa mungkin pergi jauh dari dua pria jahat itu. Memasuki gang-gang sempit dan kumuh. Kemudian kembali ke tengah keramaian pasar. Woo mencoba berteriak meminta pertolongan namun sepertinya ketika para pedagang itu melihat siapa yang mengejarnya mereka akan berpura tidak tahu. Dua lelaki itu adalah orang berpengaruh di pasar ini. Woo menyimpulkan demikian.

Woo terus berlari. Ia sungguh tak tau kemana ia harus berlari. Di situasi begini ia akan ingat nasihat dayang-nya lagi untuk tidak keluar istana sendirian. Diluar istana begitu berbahaya. Woo merasa menyesal. Namun menyesal saat ini sungguh tak berguna. Ia hanya ingin segera terbebas dari kejaran dua lelaki jahat itu.

Woo menoleh kebelakang di sela larinya. Dua lelaki itu masih terus mengejarnya tanpa menyerah.

" _Aaaa_! Lepask-" Woo gemetar. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya ditarik kesebuah sudut bangunan yang sempit dan berdebu. Mulutnya dibungkam dengan jemari seorang lelaki yang kini sedang berdiri mendekap tubuhnya berhadapan. Woo melotot menyadari posisinya saat ini. Tubuhnya begitu rapat dengan pria yang lebih tinggi dari dirinya itu.

Lelaki yang berhadapan dengan Woo itu perlahan membuka bungkamannya di mulut Woo setelah memastikan dua pria jahat diluar tak lagi terdengar mengejar Woo.

"Maaf, Nona. Aku mengejutkanmu. Aku hanya berusaha menolongmu." Woo dengan tenaganya yang tersisa mendorong tubuh yang menempel dengan tubuhnya. Kemudian keluar dari tempat mereka bersembunyi tadi.

"T-terima kasih." Woo menunduk. Rasa takutnya masih hinggap didirinya. Lepas dari dua lelaki jahat bisa saja ia malah terjerat oleh lelaki jahat lainnya.

Woo gemetar. Kakinya makin terasa perih dan ngilu. Namun ia juga merasakan debaran berbeda di jantungnya.

"Namaku Kwon Chan. Aku baru pindah ke ibukota seminggu lalu. Sungguh aku bukan orang jahat." Lelaki itu masih berdiri mematung. Woo memperhatikan pria yang mengatakan dirinya bermarga Kwon tersebut. Penampilannya cukup rapih untuk terlihat seperti penjahat. Kwon Chan ini juga terlihat masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi penjahat seperti dua lelaki tadi.

"Kalau begitu sekali lagi terima kasih. Namaku Woo dan aku harus segera pergi dari sini." Woo membungkuk kemudian hendak beranjak pergi dari sana. Namun kakinya terasa ngilu yang amat sangat. Bahkan ia tidak sanggup menggerakan kakinya.

"Ijinkan aku mengobati lukamu Nona. Kau tidak mampu kembali dengan keadaan demikian. Rumahku tidak jauh dari sini. Ijinkan aku menggendongmu." Kwon Chan mendekat dengan ragu.

"Kau bukan bagian dari dua lelaki tadi kan?" Chan menggeleng. Lalu dengan seijin Woo, ia menggendong gadis sebelas tahun itu dibelakang. Membawa Woo ke rumahnya untuk diobati lukanya.

.

.

.

"Mau kemana kau dengan pakaian seperti itu?" Wonwoo menoleh saat seorang pria masuk ke kamarnya. Ia baru saja mengganti pakaiannya menjadi pakaian biasa.

"Aku akan keluar istana. Akan ku cari sendiri putriku." Wonwoo berbicara dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Tidak bisakah kau menunggu di kamarmu saja? Woo akan segera di temukan. Aku telah mengerahkan seluruh prajurit." Lelaki itu, Mingyu, menahan Wonwoo yang hendak pergi meninggalkan ruangannya.

"Aku sudah menunggu dengan gusar sejak tadi. Namun hingga malam datang, tak ada kabar sama sekali tentang keberadaan anak perempuanku. Bagaimana aku bisa diam saja sementara putriku bisa saja dalam keadaan berbahaya saat ini." Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan kesal. Bagaimana suaminya ini bersikap tenang sementara putri satu-satunya telah menghilang dari istana.

Mingyu menghembuskan nafas kasar. Dengan tenaga yang ia punya, ia menarik Wonwoo dalam dekapannya. Memeluk satu-satunya wanita yang ia cintai dengan erat. "Kim Woo juga putriku, Won. Aku juga merasa khawatir dengan keadaannya. Namun membiarkanmu pergi keluar akan menjadi bahaya lainnya. Ku mohon bersabarlah sebentar." Mingyu memberikan usapan lembut di punggung sang Ratu. Menenangkan istrinya yang sedang kalut tersebut dengan pelukannya.

"Putriku sedang dalam bahaya, _gyu_. Woo kita sedang diluar dan aku tak tau keadaannya." Wonwoo membalas pelukan Mingyu. Menangis terisak di bahu sang suami.

Wonwoo baru saja lega setelah demam yang Pangeran Wook derita sudah reda siang tadi. Kemudian ia ingin menemui putri satu-satunya untuk mengajaknya bermain. Namun yang ia temukan adalah _paviliun_ Puteri yang kosong. Puteri Woo menghilang dan tak dapat ditemukan dimanapun didalam istana.

.

"Yang Mulia, Tuan Puteri Woo telah ditemukan." Sebuah ketukan terdengar bersahutan dengan suara Dayang Boo membawa berita tentang Puteri Woo.

Wonwoo bergegas melepas pelukannya dengan Mingyu lalu berlari keluar ruangannya.

Wonwoo berhenti beberapa detik memandang putri kecilnya berdiri dengan gemetar dan menunduk. Kemudian berlari menerjang gadis kecilnya kedalam sebuah pelukan erat.

"Putriku.." Wonwoo terisak sambil mengecupi wajah anak pertamanya berkali-kali. Bersyukur bahwa putrinya telah kembali dengan selamat.

.

"Ibunda jangan menangis. Maafkan Woo karena telah membuat Ibunda khawatir." Woo duduk berhadapan dengan Wonwoo yang sedang menyeka wajahnya dengan kain basah. Membantu Woo membersihkan diri setelah mengganti pakaian putrinya.

"Ibunda hanya bersyukur kau telah kembali, sayang. Jangan pernah meninggalkan Ibunda lagi." Wonwoo mengulurkan tangannya untuk merapihkan lilitan kain putih yang melingkar di luka putrinya.

"Ibunda masih punya Putera Mahkota Yool dan Pangeran Wook jika aku pergi kan?" Woo menunduk sedih disela perkataannya. Mengingat hal itu lagi membuat ia merasa sedih.

Woo tadinya menolak pulang ke istana kalau saja Kwon Chan dan keluarganya tidak memaksanya. Ia tidak ingin kembali ke istana jika masih saja diabaikan seperti sebelumnya.

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu, sayang?" Woo menoleh kearah suara berat yang ada si belakangnya. Sang ayah masih setia disana mendampingi dua perempuan cantik berparas mirip tersebut.

"Semua orang selalu mempedulikan Yool dan Wook, Ayahanda. Aku merasa terabaikan dan tidak memiliki teman. Aku pikir tidak ada yang menyayangiku." Woo meremas _hanbok_ yang ia kenakan. Entah mengapa membayangkan perkataannya sendiri membuat hatinya perih.

"Dengar, Kim Woo…" Woo mendongak untuk menatap ibu dihadapannya. Menanti setiap ucapan yang keluar dari Ratu negeri ini. "Jika ada seribu orang yang bertanya pada Ibunda, siapa yang paling Ibunda sayangi di dunia ini, jawabannya adalah Kim Woo. Jika ada seribu orang yang bertanya pada Ibunda, siapa anak yang paling berharga untuk Ibunda, jawabannya adalah Kim Woo." Wonwoo menjelaskan dengan senyum terpatri di bibirnya.

"Kenapa begitu, Ibunda?" Woo bertanya ingin tau. Apakah ibunya sedang berbohong demi menenangkan hatinya?

"Kau telah Ibunda kandung dengan sekuat tenaga. Melahirkan dengan bertaruh nyawa. Hampir kehilangan nyawa. Hampir kehilangan Ayahmu. Bahkan hampir kehilangan seluruh negeri ini. Hanya kau yang berhasil selamat, _nak_. Jadi dengan seluruh kekuatan Ibunda yang tersisa, Ibunda tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Karena kehilanganmu berarti seluruh berjuangan Ibunda dan Ayahanda terbuang percuma." Wonwoo mengusap lembut rambut hitam sang putri.

"Jangan pernah berpikir bahwa Ibunda atau Ayahanda tidak menyayangimu, Puteri Woo. Kau, Yool dan juga Wook adalah buah hati kami yang berharga. Tidak mungkin kami akan menyia-nyikan kalian. Mengerti?" Mingyu memberi dekapan hangat pada sang putri.

Mingyu sedikit merasa bersalah karena selama ini ia terlalu sibuk dengan pemerintahan hingga waktunya tak banyak tersisa untuk gadis kecilnya. Ia sungguh tidak ingin membedakan kasih sayang yang ia punya untuk ketiga anaknya. Ia tak akan mengecewakan siapapun lagi.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan Pangeran, Ibunda?" Woo mencoba memejamkan matanya. Ia berbaring disebelah Wonwoo yang mendekapnya. Mereka tidur bersama setelah Mingyu memutuskan untuk tidur bersama Putera Mahkota dan Pangeran. Membiarkan dua wanita itu untuk memiliki waktu berdua.

"Sudah jauh membaik. Dia ingin bertemu denganmu sejak pagi. Ia merindukan kakak cantiknya." Ibu jari Wonwoo membelai pipi gembil sang putri dengan lembut.

"Tadi di kediaman Pangeran sedang panik karena keadaan Wook. Jadi aku tidak berani masuk karena takut akan mengganggu." Woo tersenyum kecil lalu memiringkan tubuhnya untuk memeluk Wonwoo.

"Semua orang menyayangimu lebih dari yang kau pikirkan, sayang. Meskipun mereka sering bersikap acuh padamu namun merekalah orang-orang yang tidak ingin kehilanganmu."

"Ibunda, aku mendengar tentang rencana pernikahanku tahun depan. Bisakah aku memilih sendiri pendampingku?" Woo berbicara lirih. Ingin menyampaikan maksudnya namun dengan hati ragu.

"Kau memiliki calon pendamping, sayang? Siapa? Prajurit junior? Atau putra dari salah satu menteri?" Wonwoo menatap putrinya dengan antusias. Tidak menyangka pembicaraannya akan sejauh ini.

Pembicaraan tentang pendamping Puteri memang sudah berhembus kencang di kalangan anggota kerajaan. Namun Wonwoo-lah yang bersikeras meminta agar Kim Woo dapat memilih sendiri pendamping hidupnya.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bahwa anggota kerajaan akan dijodohkan atau dipilihkan pendamping dari kalangan bangsawan atau orang-orang dari kalangan istana. Namun Wonwoo dengan tegas berpikir bahwa pendamping hidup haruslah pilihan sendiri dan tidak dipaksakan kehendaknya.

Woo menggeleng.

"Aku bertemu anak lelaki baik hati tadi siang. Ia yang telah menolongku ketika terluka dan ia juga yang telah membujukku kembali ke istana." Woo berbicara dengan takut tanpa memandang mata ibunya.

"Kau berdua dengan seorang anak lelaki?"

"Bukan, Ibunda. Dia menyelamatkanku. Kemudian membawaku ke rumahnya. Ibunya yang mengobati lukaku dan menasehatiku agar tidak pergi dari rumah. Mereka tidak tau aku adalah Puteri Raja. Mereka keluarga bangsawan Kwon yang baru saja kembali ke ibukota setelah sebelumnya tinggal di pulau _Dokdo_ selama bertahun-tahun." Woo menatap mata ibunya perlahan guna memberikan ibunya keyakinan.

"Siapa nama anak itu?"

"Kwon Chan. Ia sangat tampan, Ibunda. Ia juga sangat pintar dalam pelajaran dan berbahasa _China_ seperti Ibunda." Woo tanpa sadar tersenyum disela ucapannya.

"Ya Tuhan. Putri kecilku sudah dewasa sekarang. Ia telah mengenal pria tampan dan telah membicarakan pernikahan."

"Ibunda.." Woo mencebik kesal. Ia sedang serius dan ibunya malah berbicara dengan nada jenaka dan menggodanya.

"Ibunda ingin bertemu dengan pemuda itu dan keluarganya."

.

.

.

"Kwon Chan! Bibi Kwon! Kim Woo datang berkunjung." Woo berteriak riang di depan sebuah rumah besar dengan pagar bebatuan di depannya. Wonwoo, Seungkwan serta dua pengawal pria berdiri diluar pagar.

"Woo? Sedang apa disini? Kau kabur dari rumah lagi?" Lelaki muda putra Kwon itu keluar dari rumahnya setelah mendengar teriakan Woo. Woo tersenyum melihat Chan berdiri dihadapannya.

"Aku datang bersama Ibunda dan Bibiku. Mereka ingin berterima kasih padamu dan keluargamu, Chan. Dimana ibu dan ayahmu?" Chan menoleh pada dua orang wanita berkarisma yang masuk ke halaman rumahnya. Chan menunduk dengan hormat.

"Siapa yang datang, Chan? Persilahkan masuk." Seorang lelaki bangsawan dan seorang wanita cantik keluar dari pintu utama kediaman itu. Mencoba menyambut tamu yang datang berkunjung ke rumahnya.

Wonwoo menatap sepasang manusia yang ia yakini adalah orang tua dari Kwon Chan, teman putrinya. Mata mereka bertemu. Dan tatapan dua pasang mata itu membuat tubuh Wonwoo membeku. Ingatan masa lalunya kembali berputar dikepalanya.

Masa kecilnya. Persahabatannya. Kwon. Sahabat kecilnya.

"Kwon Soonyoung. Lee Jihoon." Tanpa sadar Wonwoo meneteskan air matanya. Wajah itu terlihat tak berubah sejak ia bertemu malam terakhir itu. Sehingga Wonwoo yakin ia tidak sedang salah orang. Ya. Itu dua sahabat kecilnya.

"Choi Wonwoo…"

.

Wonwoo sadar bahwa takdir telah benar-benar mengikatnya. Pertemuan dan perpisahan hanyalah sebuah kisah yang sedang berjalan. Tidak ada kisah yang usai. Hanya saja tertunda untuk berjalan kembali sesuai takdir.

Wonwoo telah kehilangan banyak hal. Berpisah dengan banyak orang. Menjalani banyak kisah. Namun ia sadar semuanya hanyalah bagian dari kisah yang tertunda.

Meski butuh pengorbanan, airmata serta ketakutan yang menimpa. Semua kisah pahit akan datang lagi untuk diselesaikan dengan manis.

Dan Wonwoo mempercayai segalanya.

.

.

.

 **A Late Story**

 **END**

.

.

.

Sesungguhnya Chap kemarin adalah yang terakhir. Tapi tidak mungkin Noona hentikan begitu saja tanpa pelengkap dan pemanis.

Dan jadilah ini.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah fav, follow, terutama yang sudah review. Terima kasih telah mengapresiasi fiksi penuh konflik ini. Haha

Ini fiksi terpanjang yang pernah noona tulis. Meskipun sudah segini panjang, masih saja terasa terlalu cepat dan terburu-buru kan?

Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di fiksi Noona berikutnya.

Ppyong!

.

Kim Noona

Wed, 4th Jan 2017


End file.
